One Life to the Next
by PsychicEmbrace
Summary: The story of two people who "die" find that their fate has been tampered with so they can be brought to a fictional world. But is it so fictional now? OCXOC Most likely no lemons, but hey, anything is possible since I made this a story. Thanks for reading! -J
1. Prologue

**So I'm going off of a small leg for this story. I got the idea from talking to my close friend, and dance teacher. We were just shooting the breeze when the discussion came up about Pokemon. Apparently outside of school she loves Pokemon just as I do. So she said in a past life she was a Pokemon trainer and that her soul came here. (jokingly of course) I laughed and said I was an Owl, because they are awesome, really... anyway. So then she told me her first name was Yvonne. Now being French illiterate, I pronounced it like this:**

**You-vone. When it is really like -Eve-von... or something. My way of sounding things out in words. So for some reason, i loved that name. So i indirectly did research on the name, that is what i do. Then i get the bright idea of naming OC's in a story after her. Also... i was slightly creeped out by the fact there is another me in the world... same name... same age... damn. So with those ideas in my head, I bring you the newest story of my head: One Life to the Next. I hope this isn't TOO confusing... Btw, this takes place in a real city. Thanks!**

_*ding*_

_…*ding ding*_

_…The foe's Charmander fainted._

"…ha… damn right he did…"

"Excuse me Mr. Yvonne?" A stern teacher appeared behind him. "You know, I don't mind electronic devices out in class, but this is an exam for the first and last time."

"Of course, sorry Mr. Kutz." The college student put his DS into his pocket and folded his hands quietly while staring at his finished test. This was the hardest part of the test… turning it in. He always freaked out whenever he finished a test. Even if he knew he aced it, something held him back from turning it in.

"…you have that look on your face again." The teacher commented. "Are you… feeling okay Yvonne? Do you need to step out? I can let you do what you need to." Yvonne wasn't exactly… mentally healthy. At times like these he sees things and sees false predictions of the end of the world or his life ending in failure. He has some issues in his head. Mr. Kutz knew, and he was fine with it. In fact, Mr. Kutz admired him in a strange way only a teacher could… he just had a nice… vibe to his presence.

"…" Mr. Kutz sat down next to him and whispered to keep attention away.

"…its okay son, what are you feeling right now?"

_…tragic… the world will be transformed. _

"…I hear… something about tragedy… and the world being changed… soon." Mr. Kutz was lost, but knew he legally couldn't do what he wanted to, council him.

"You want Lexi to take you to the office?" Lexi was Yvonne's long-time girlfriend since high school. The oddest thing people couldn't believe was that ironically, they already had identical last names. Her last name was also Yvonne, but a totally, non-related family. While those are common in a country, it isn't so common in the same state, or city, or school.

"…I just need to speak to her… that would be fine." He nodded and stood up.

"Alright James, just take easy breaths." He walked over to Lexi's desk and stood for a minute before realizing she wasn't done with her test yet. He cleared his throat and would make an exception, this was a good reason. "…Lexi." The girl looked up with kind blue eyes.

"Yes sir?" Lexi brushed her cloud-like blonde hair out of her face and it fell down past her shoulders. Although there was no dress-code, she still took her appearance seriously. She wore a short sleeve shirt and had a skirt that stopped just above the knees. She also wore leggings that stopped below the knee to give her un-restrained movement. He wore black military boots with a dog tag on the right foot, from her deceased father.

"James needs… your help." Lexi's face turned to a concerned look and she pointed at her test.

"I want to… but my test?"

"I got that covered… you two are close. He requested you specifically." Mr. Kutz took her test and brought it to his desk. Lexi got up quietly and made her way over to James, still staring at his test. She whispered in his ear.

"Come with me." He got up and followed her outside the classroom into the hallway. They closed the door and Lexi sighed and gave James a smile accompanied with a warming hug. "Hey James…"

"Hey." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I can feel your worry… and some sadness." James chuckled. "What?"

"Did I not just compare you to a Gardevoir the other day?" He put his arm around her in a friendly manner. _"Ohhh… I can feel your hunger… ohhh I can feel your embarrassment…" _He imitated her and got a giggle back.

"Really? I SO do NOT sound like that."

"Okay fair enough…" He digressed and recalled his visions. "…but comparing you to a Gardevoir, totally random, but now I believe it." Lexi frowned and titled her head.

"Talk to me James, I'm listening." He took a deep breath. "What did you see?" James hesitated for a moment and spoke.

"I heard someone say that something like a… tragedy is going to happen… and that the world would be changed forever… and it just makes he think it will happen to me…" He shivered and was quickly embraced by Lexi.

"I don't blame you for feeling scared… hearing something like that would scare anyone."

"…but is it true?"

"…I hope nothing happens to you, that is all I hope for." She hugged him tighter.

"…aww Lex." They hugged for a while. "…thanks Lex… I always needed you."

"And so do I. We are here for each other. No matter who or what is against us, we are together." She let go of James who had a smile on his face.

"I made the right choice… I never doubted I loved you since the day we met." Lexi blushed.

"Oh you just how to talk to a girl."

"More like a life-long partner." He said with a quick smooch on her cheek. "Just one more year after this one and we can start our lives together."

"Like we promised seven years ago… remember over the lake? The shooting star?"

"I do sweetheart. And I intend to keep that promise I made." He said putting up a fist facing Lexi. She bumped it with hers.

"And so do I." They looked around silently and sighed. "We should probably get back to class."

"Yeah… thanks again."

"Anytime you need me, never hesitate to ask." They ended their nice conversation and reentered the room quietly. A few heads turned and smiled at them but quickly went back to focusing on their tests. James sat down and looked out the window at the skyline of Chicago. While the city usually reeks of pollution, at night and evening, it was the place to be in Illinois. Life felt so good when you could easily forget all your troubles by listening to the relaxing waters of Lake Michigan and silently watch the skyline, yes James did love this city, and Lexi was no different.

When the bell rang James and Lexi remained in the room for next period, since Mr. Kutz also tought Video Game history and both Lexi and James were in the same classes, ironically. Lexi moved to the seat next to James.

"Did you finish the project?" She asked as she searched for papers.

"…what?"

"I knew you would forget!" She held back laughing. "I'd figure you love this project since it's about Pokémon!"

"…what did we need to do?" He totally forgot it was due today.

"Well, we got assigned a number from 1 to 649 and depending on the number you received that number represents a Pokémon you were assigned." Mr. Kutz was trying not to laugh at himself by moving James to the front of the presentation line.

"…this should be interesting…" he whispered to himself.

"What number did you get?"

"I got number 38, Ninetails." She held a plush Ninetails. "I guess it was easy considering I have Japanese mythology, sort of unfair. What number did you get?" James forgot and Mr. Kutz figured he would act as if he was helping Lexi.

"Lexi, he got number 282."

"…number 282… what Pokémon is that?" Lexi frowned. "Ugh… I can't remember but it is right there in my head." She tapped her head.

"…hmm… well hang on." He flipped open his DS and went to the pokedex. He looked down to 282 and saw Gardevoir next to the number. He kept his information quiet. "No idea."

"That is strange… we can't remember 282 when we can remember all other 648?" Lexi sighed. "Well not much I can do to help… sorry."

"What where you supposed to present on?"

"Oh general stuff really. The purpose of the Pokémon, its features, appearance, powers, relations to myths, stuff like that. Well, good luck James. Mr. Kutz might get a little mad at you."

"Well let's just hope I'm not presenting first." The rest of the class filled in and everyone took their seats. Mr. Kutz stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Good afternoon class. As all of you are aware, today was the deadline for your projects. You had a week to work on them and I am expecting them to all be complete. And just to make sure you did your work, there is another hidden part to this project." Everyone turned dead silent in the room. "You must create a story on the spot about this Pokémon. It can be about anything that is school friendly, you know what I mean when I say that. So." He paused and looked at James. "Without any more delays, we will begin with Mr. James Yvonne and his presentation on the Embrace Pokémon, Gardevoir." A few snickers were heard in the class, but nobody thought that was a joke more than James. Lexi's eyes were full of surprise when she heard the name. James quietly got up and walked to the front of the room.

"…so when do I start?" He asked.

"Whenever you are ready." James sighed and recalled anything he could. Then he felt someone say something again.

_"Listen to me, and listen well. Say everything that I say." _

"So… the Embrace Pokémon, Gardevoir is currently classified as a Psychic type. The origins of this Pokémon lie in the French language. "Garde de voir" translates to "Guardian Woman of sight" and it is assumed why the designers gave it such a feminine appearance, referring to that translation." Mr. Kutz was speechless. How could someone who didn't do ANY research know that?

"…" Lexi sat quietly with an amazed look on her face.

"While they appear feminine, both male and female Gardevoir exist, but there is no appearance difference between them. Gardevoir are the final evolution line for Ralts. This is not the only option; however, male Kirlia if given a dawn stone can go down a different path and become Gallade. No female Gallade exists. That said, it is likely the idea for Gardevoir's looks where derived from the following: Humans, Elves, Fairies and maybe pixies, but most agree it has more of a human feel rather than any previously mentioned." He took a pause and listened to what his head told him.

_"Now, give the story about Lexi and your comparison to Gardevoirs." _

He looked down at his feet and looked up at the class, oddly staring at him. He sighed and began.

"In my heart, Gardevoirs have a special place." Everyone looked around in confusion. "Because Gardevoirs can sense what others think and would die protecting the people they love." Lexi's face turned red and she hid her face from everyone. "The reason I care so much about them is because I make comparisons to Lexi and how she relates to a Gardevoir." Everyone looked at Lexi who was slowly revealing her flushed face. "She might kill me after this though." That was met with amused laughter.

"…" Lexi just gave a smile and waited for his story.

"People know I'm different up here." He pointed to his head. "And nobody knows that better than her. She knows how I feel at every time, she understands everything I do and say… look, I'm getting off topic, but the more I realize it…" He paused. "I too am like a Gardevoir."

"Oh?" The teacher asked.

"I say that because I would… I would do what they do."

"And what is that?"

_"Keep going."_

"I would… die for her. I don't have a shred of doubt in my mind." The class smiled with watery eyes.

"Aww…"

"…man, they weren't kidding when they said they love each other…" the class murmured.

"I find it amazing man. How he can say that in front of everyone. I respect him."

"Enough. Continue, please."

"I feel as if I'm getting too personal with my presentation, but that is my comparison. We are both like Gardevoirs in nature because of what we do for each other and who we are as people." One kid started clapping and everyone else, including the teacher joined in. Lexi was just sitting there with her head on her hands just listening to James say something so meaningful to them both. He had a very strong sense of justice and a good passion for her. She admired him so much for what he said.

_"End the presentation, and please, survive the night. I will see you soon." _

A chill went down his spine at the voice's words… survive the night?

"That… that is all I have on this Pokémon. It just fits our characters in a way few other Pokémon could. Um… thanks?" The class erupted in applause in admiration of his interesting words. He sat down and Lexi tapped his arm. When he looked she blew him a kiss and winked. He smiled back and listened to the other people present.

When class finally ended the two left and ended their classes for the day. James was hungry and so was Lexi. Lexi had an idea of going out, but she wanted it to be… nice.

"So… that stuff you said… during your presentation… you meant all of it?"

"Of course sweetheart. I made that promise long ago and I'll make sure to keep it."

"I hope you know that I would do that too…" She laid her head against his shoulder. "…we go through everything together."

"…so, want to go out tonight?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Sure! Where?"

"Navy pier?"

"Alright, I'll go get changed, meet me here in an hour okay?"

"I'll look forward to it."

"'Kay! By sweetie!" She walked in the direction of the girl's dorms and James went toward the men's. He had a room to himself since the campus was spacious at the time. Also, the board knew it would be beneficial if he was left alone. He opened the door to his room and closed it. He stood against the door, just listening to the silence. He took a quick shower and still had about an hour left until he was supposed to meet with Lexi.

_"What is the worth of your thoughts?" _

He sat on his bed and he could swear he heard a car horn.

_"Shhhcrew you man… I'll jusht go shtop by the bar."_

The horn sound like it was in the distance, but getting closer. Then it sounded like a car was about to pass him when he heard his phone ringing. He tilted his head as he looked at the phone.

_"Answer it."_

"Hello this is dorm 325n this is James Yvonne speaking."

"James! Oh thank goodness you answered." It was Lexi's father. "Is Lex there?"

"Oh hello Mr. Yvonne, no we were going to meet in about an hour, is something wrong?"

"Yes! Something is wrong with her!"

"With her?" James confirmed? "Did she call you?"

"Yes, she was crying about hearing voices and seeing things." James stayed silent. "Listen… I hate to abuse your issue… but can you maybe help her calm down, she was crying really hard." James nodded to himself.

"I'll find her immediately. I'll do it, don't worry." James said with conviction.

"Oh THANK YOU James! I knew I could trust you to watch after my little girl."

"Don't worry, I got it." He hung up and sighed. "Never that simple." He went to leave and was halted by his head.

_"She heard me, people don't react kindly… except you." _

He took a notebook and opened it to a blank page.

_"Oh, I was going to tell you to do that. Anyway, write this."_

He did as it suggested and pulled out a pen.

_"Date: 6.22.13 Chicago IL, This night will change the world. Things will change forever. We will not exist, and nothing will be the same. –James Yvonne_

"…why am I writing this?"

_"Just let it happen."_

Without another thought he left the room and made his way back to the main lobby. Sure enough, there she was in the same clothes, silently sitting alone with her legs hiding her face. She was sitting in a balled up position and wasn't moving. James steeled himself and sat beside her.

"…is that you?" A frightened voice called out. It was hard to see Lexi like this.

"It's me sweetheart. Come on." He pulled her closer and felt her relax. "Your parents called…"

"…I did."

"They were concerned about…" He digressed. "…what did you hear?" She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"I heard someone tell me that I was going to die tonight…"

"Well, I can see why you are scared, but I assure you, I will not let anything happen to you. Okay?" She nodded. "Come on, let's go." The two left but both of them could not stop worrying. James was scared because Lexi heard voices too; Lexi was scared because of what she heard. They were almost at the pier when they passed a bar. Someone stumbled by them and fell on the ground. James and Lexi stopped to make sure he was okay and walked away the second he got up. "…it's only 8:00p.m."

"There is a Blackhawks game tonight."

"Oh, that explains it." Then Lexi felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see the drunk man almost falling over.

"Ecushh me… can I sheee your pockets?"

"…uhh pockets?" She said nervously.

"I losht my car…"

"Oh I don't know where your car is, I'm sorry." She clung to James' arm.

"Ohh shcrew you guyshh I'm going to the bar…" And like that, he stumbled into the bar.

"He scared you?"

"Are you kidding?!" Lexi poked James playfully. "I sure hope he doesn't find his car." James recalled seeing him somewhere.

"I don't think he is drinking for the game… I think he is just… well… drinking?"

"Whatever the case, I hope he has someone driving him."

"Yeah." They continued walking for sometime without interruption until both of them heard the voice.

_"Any last words?"_

"…James…"

"You hear something?" She nodded and knew he heard it too. Then a pair of headlights whipped around the corner and headed straight for them. "Lexi move!" James tackled both him and Lexi out of the direct path, but the car smashed into a gas pipe that was on the outside of the building. Then what followed was a huge explosion that sent both James and Lexi flying together. Both of them landed in the street as other cars screeched to a halt and attempted to save the victims involved.

_"Hm… much cleaner I guess that way? Relax… and just let go…"_

…

**"This is an ABC 7 Newsflash with Jose Sanders."**

"Good evening I'm Jose Sanders, a stunning, to say the least crash has left two young college dead near Navy Pier. Police say that the victims where the accidental fatality of a drunk driver. They say the teens were able to dodge the car, but a nearby gas pipe caused an explosion resulting in their injuries. They were rushed to the hospital where they were later pronounced dead. We go live to one of our reporters on the scene."

"Jose, normally something like this is seen in a movie, but it happened here tonight, and unfortunately, the people involved were not actors."

"Twenty one your old James Yvonne and Twenty year old Alexis Yvonne were pronounced dead an hour ago. They are yet another victim of drunk driving fatalities adding to the massive total already. But perhaps the thing that shatters all of our hearts… is that these two were in love."

"Witnesses say that only minutes before this happened they had confronted a drunk man who left them alone. They continued walking and that is when the trouble started."

"What did you see?" A reported asked.

"I saw a pair of headlights moving erratically so I looked and saw the boy tackle the girl away from the car. Initially I thought both of them were safe, but then, that is when the car exploded."

"And what happened to the couple then?"

"They went flying into the street. Cars stopped and I ran right to them the second they landed. But when I looked for a pulse." The witness sniffed. "…I didn't get one."

"The families of both are respectfully promised an interview tomorrow, but right now, losses need to be remembered."

_…_

_"Psst! Hey James!"_

_"…huh?"_

_"Wake up!" James opened his eyes and he was floating in a white space, totally void of anything it seemed._

_"I died."_

_"Yes you did."_

_"…did Lexi die?"_

_"Yes, she did." James looked around for a voice. Then he laid eyes on what he was certain to be an illusion. He was staring directly at a Gardevoir._

_"…you aren't real."_

_"Not to you, yet."_

_"Yet?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll tell you more about that when we arrive. So any questions about me?"_

_"Yeah, who the hell are you?"_

_"Oh right… I forgot to introduce myself. My name is… well nothing yet, but let me just say I'm really gifted, and so are you. That is why you are where you are now."_

_"I'm gifted?"_

_"You hear voices and see things correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well you know the voice you heard today?"_

_"Yeah, it sounded like…"_

_"Mine." It said._

_"I… can't be sure, are you a guy or girl?"_

_"Ahaha! Why does that matter?"_

_"So I know who I'm dealing with."_

_"…oh you are interesting alright. I'll give you a hint… I am a stereotype."_

_"Uh huh…"_

_"I'm… looked at by certain people."_

_"Okay."_

_"And I'm not a Gallade so?"_

_"A stereotype? Not Gallade? A female Gardevoir?"_

_"Ding Ding Ding! That's right Jamie!"_

_"Please don't call me that."_

_"Well okay… so, you worried about the other Yvonne? Oh are you two siblings?"_

_"No, different families, same name."_

_"Ohh, I thought it was either that or you were married."_

_"Well… we wanted to be… then we died."_

_"Oh… that is sad. Well, I hope we can make it up to you."_

_"We?"_

_"Oh don't worry, Lexi is coming with you."_

_"Where?!"_

_"Oh take a guess man." James stayed silent. "The Pokémon-…_

_"World?!" Lexi was talking to another voice. "HOW? Does that even exist?"_

_"Please calm down Lex. It won't be that bad, trust me."_

_"What about our families?"_

_"…we…can't respond to that."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I won't play games. I'm a Gallade, and I'm waiting for you to arrive at our world."_

_"What so we aren't really dead?"_

_"We?"_

_"What about James? My friend!?"_

_"Oh yeah, he is coming with you. He has another Pokémon escorting him, which one I'm not sure, but one that can speak human, for sure. Most likely the voices he has been hearing."_

_"Wait, so you are the one that talked to me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"You couldn't be a little more gentle?"_

_"Well… that isn't my best part. I prefer action to talk, but if it is your personality, I guess I got some self-evaluations to do." Lexi yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You may sleep if you want, taking a soul from a body really makes you tired."_

_"…are you going to watch me sleep?" He sighed and turned around._

_"Okay, go sleep now."_

_"Please don't do anything."_

_"Oh come on… what do I look like a torturer?"_

_"I'm kidding, thanks for listening though."_

_"Mhmm." Lexi fell asleep, well, at least what sleep was for a soul._

_…_

_"You mind if I sleep?" James asked his partner._

_"You're asking me?"_

_"Well… I can imagine you would get lonely here." The voice remained quiet._

_"Hm… no wonder that girl really fell for you. She made a great choice in a gentleman… sure you can sleep. You must be exhausted." James laughed._

_"Well dying and then coming to life again makes me want a tiny nap, ya know?"_

_"I feel you, I'll just sit here for a while, maybe draw some pictures."_

_"You can draw?"_

_"In a cool way too, watch me make a pokeball!" She used her arm as a brush and made a beautiful pokeball in front of James. "Okay you need rest, sleep well."_

_"…thanks… I just hope Lexi is okay."_

_"She is also being escorted by a Pokémon, don't worry."_

_"Okay…" James fell asleep._

**BAM. The pile of ideas has come out, and my head feels nice. Maybe i can continue? I need more ideas though... maybe i should get a parrot and just take what it says and make an idea out of that... seems legit. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this, there might be more, there might not, i can't decide. Thanks!**

**-J**


	2. Welcome to the Void

**Well I guess the prologue was better than I thought? People actually like this so here is another part of the story. This was interesting to write, really. You will see what I mean.**

KEY:

Narration

"Vocal Speech"

_Human Telepathy/ Thoughts_

_"Pokemon Telepathy"_

* * *

When James woke up he was still in the same place as before. This time he wasn't moving though. He just hovered in limbo until the image finally saw him awake.

"Sleep well?"

"Sort of, why did we stop moving?"

"There is someone I would like you to meet James. Meet Xairo, he will help you in the next step." The image pointed at a purple… thing. It looked human, but clearly wasn't normal.

"Next step?"

"Well, look at it this way James. Your old self is dead. So, we have your soul, now we just need to remake who you will be in the next… life I guess you could call it."

"Wait, does Lexi go through this too?"

"After you of course."

"I see… but what if I was content with myself before?" The purple thing spoke.

"Allow me to explain." He had an echo in his voice. "This process will give you the option of improving who you were, or changing yourself completely. If you are fine with whom you were, so be it. But I council you to think, are there any traits that would've maybe made you not get to this point?"

"…well… maybe if I was stronger… we would've lived."

"And there you go. You have the option to give yourself that strength you need to protect her." James raised his finger to speak. "I know you love each other, that much is clear." James nodded, not needing to say more.

"So Xairo, take him, make sure he gets back within the hour. I hate being lonely." The person laughed.

"I can summon one of my pets to…"

"No, they are disgusting, no offense."

"Very well. Come soul, there is work to be done." James shut his eyes and felt the burn of bright light through his skin and then felt his feet touch ground. "Open your eyes soul." He opened one eye and saw a large amount of one color, purple. He opened his other eye and saw Xairo looking out.

"…where are we?"

"We are in the void soul. Another dimension, where many dreams, problems, and strengths have been either lost or banished." He turned to James. "We are going to see what you want added to yourself be looking at banished or lost qualities of those who lost or removed them."

"So… it's like a library for changing souls? Is that what this process is?"

"Indeed."

"Interesting… I've only read books about this fictional place… it feels so real now…"

"The world you come from is an interesting one. People talk about this place in fiction, but little do they know it exists. You have just found out. As much as I would love to sweet talk, we must begin. But before we do, a few questions."

"Fine." James nodded.

"The Value of life, explain it." James was thinking on the spot. This is an essay question on his exams it seemed.

"The value of life, no matter who or what it is much be preserved. All life is scared and should be treated with delicacy."

"What if you needed to take a life, to save many others, would you?"

"Yes, there would be feelings that could get in the way, but to save others I would take one life to save many."

"And what if you had a Pokémon that trusted you in the way Alexis does? Would you treat it with equal respect?"

"No doubt."

"Last question. What is more important, a team's strength or individual strength?" James shifted around, tapping his foot to give an answer. He just let his mind take over.

"It takes both." Xairo looked stunned. "A strong team needs a leader to show their strength, but a strong leader and never show his strength without a team. They depend on each other to keep the other side afloat." The being nodded.

"Impressive knowledge. Now then, follow me." James was led down rocky steps that formed a stair case. At the bottom five separate paths lead to different colored stones. Xairo disappeared and became a voice in James' head guiding him along.

_"Should you have questions, I will watch. Approach one of the stones and it will speak to you." _

"Fine." He went to the first path on the left and came to a red stone. Then a voice rang in his head.

_"Here lie the arts of combat and styles cast away by the living… what do you seek from us?" _James let his ideas fly.

"I want to protect Lexi, and all the friends I will make this life. I want to defend them from all harm, no matter the cost, no matter the threat." There was silence then James was surrounded in a red glow, but he felt nothing.

_"We have given the gift of physical strength and combat expertise, make good use of them, soul."_

James felt no different, but moved to the next path. There he approached an orange stone.

_"We are the remainders of the greatest force ever to exist, the mind. What knowledge do you desire?"_

James didn't know what he wanted. Maybe to be a little more emotion-embracing? It sounded like a good idea, it would benefit him in some way.

"I desire the means to feel emotions like my own, so I can be more empathic in everything and everyone." He was enveloped in an orange light.

_"We have bestowed the gift of empathy in you; make use of it, soul."_

Then he went to the center path, it seemed longer than the rest. He looked off the path and saw nothing but endless purple and distant rock formations in the endless distance. He came to a yellow stone now.

_"We are the beautiful, the ugly, and the everyday… what about your appearance do you wish to change?"_

James didn't really want anything done with his appearance. He liked the way he was before.

"I do not wish to change."

_"Very well soul, move along."_

He quickly moved away and onto the next path on the right, this one was green.

_"We are the rich, the poor, the lame, the broke. What social status do you seek?"_

"I wish to remain a normal, balanced individual." He was enveloped in a green light.

_"It is done, soul."_

He smiled at the feeling he had when he knew it was his choice to end up where he would later be. Rich or poor, he chose something balanced. He came to a blue stone.

_"We hold the suffering, the fear, the horror… what must we give you?"_

"Can you take away my ability to fear? Only take it away in situations where lives are threatened."

_"It can be done, is this your wish?"_

"Yes." He saw blue light leave his figure and vanish into the stone.

_"Your fear will no longer cripple you in times of need."_

Then finally, the last path, led to a purple stone.

_"Love, hate… these are what I hold. Which do you seek?" _James knew the answer. Why would someone want hate? Maybe to destroy others? That was certainly not James' to take.

"Love is what I chose."

_"In what way?" _James was confused by this. What way?

"Being there, being supportive, defending them to death."

_"Wise, wise words." _He became surrounded with purple spheres that disappeared when they hit his body. _"It will be made so. Good luck soul."_

And that instand, Xairo appeared again, this time holding a white sphere with a serious, bright, almost blinding, glow. He looked at it and appeared to mouth words, as if commanding it forward. It obeyed, whatever he said, and moved in front of James.

"Xairo, what is this now?"

"This is her being. Her personality, her strengths, her weaknesses. Before I explain further, I have one more important series of questions to ask."

"Ok fine, what do you need to know?" He sighed, he tried to think of a good metaphor in which the human would understand.

"What are those tiny things on four legs in your world?"

"What?"

"You know, the ones with the eyes you call cute or whatever, it makes loud noises when it wants to speak, and a tail."

"A dog?" James asked.

"Yes, but the young of a dog."

"So… a puppy?"

"Yes yes, a puppy is the word. Now then…" He regained his focus. "If you found a lost puppy, sad and alone, what would you do?" James shrugged.

"If I could, I would take it in."

"I see… and what if you needed to fuse it into your being?"

"Wait… what are you getting at?" Xairo was talking to a slightly brighter soul than normal.

"Forget the other questions. Just let me ask you this…" He paused. "Would you take that being, I am referring to the image you saw, into your being? Giving it a home?" James was lost now.

"I… can you just get it out in plain words?"

"Would you take her into your own soul?" To James, it made no sense what he had just said.

"How would we do that? Do you mean… fusing souls? That doesn't make sense?"

"Answer the question." He urged.

"I would."

"That is all I need to know for now." He pushed the white sphere into James' hands. James could see and feel it pulsing as if it were alive. "Soul, it is the being's soul you hold. It holds everything she is at this current time." Then a realization hit James.

"Aren't souls only obtainable if the person dies?"

"…what do you hear when you peer into her soul?" James leaned his ear against the glowing sphere. "…you hear nothing."

"Nothing…"

"She felt nothing but loneness… sorrow, all those emotions your kind calls sad. So, she made a pact with me." James was curious, but slightly agitated.

"What was that pact?"

"In exchange for the void's help, she would allow her new partner decide who she will be when she comes back." James connected the dots.

"That explains the soul… so she killed herself?"

"…in a certain, supernatural way, yes."

"And she will be coming back when I do? It sounds like she chose me."

"That is correct soul."

"But what about the image I talked to? Doesn't she exist?"

"She is but an avatar representing herself. When this is over, she will forget everything about your travel to her world, and her past life. She explained to me briefly why wants this done."

"What do you know?" James asked looking at the sphere.

"She told me that she was sick of being alone, and that nothing could stop her from voiding herself of all emotion. Then she told me she would die if she attempted to do such a thing. So, I gave her information about how by pulling strings, I could help her." He paused. "So we made a modest deal on my part. She gets a new friend, or partner moreover, that will be a source of companionship to her… she decided who it would be by viewing your world from here. Then she found someone… and here you are. The other part of the deal was that you get to decide who she will be."

"…so she wants me to change her? Like I did with my soul?"

"It is not my permission to say."

"So you're putting me in control of her destiny and her entire life?" He nodded. "Well… what would I change?"

"Her personality, her mental will, her physical traits, everything that you could've changed with yourself you can do to her." James looked at the sphere and shook his head.

"I can't…"

"Hm?"

"I can't do that. It is so unjust. She shouldn't need to change to have a friend. I choose to leave her as she was before. Lexi and I can help her with whatever issues she may have." Xairo nodded.

"Impressive. You immediately partner with your friends to help others. Quite, quite impressive. Other souls may not have been a merciful as you." He smiled. "She made a wise choice. Now then…" He took the sphere from James. "Would you accept her as part of you?"

"Yes." Then he held his hands out, one at James and one at the sphere. They both where enflamed in purple and shades of red.

"This soul has entrusted you with its being. You two will be forever bonded by soul, a bond that can never be broken." Then there was the sound of a vacuum and the sphere became strands of white as it merged into James' transparent form. Xairo inhaled and exhaled dramtically.

"So is that it?"

"It is bonded to your soul. You may call her out by using your hand as your force of will. If you wish, she will appear. You may notice the light green scars on your right backhand." James noticed the marks he spoke up. They ran the width of this back hand and faintly glowed in the darkness of the space they were in.

"Incredible."

"Now. When you arrive in the world she is in, all your memory of this will vanish other than the ability to summon her. The changes you made to yourself, the conversations with me, all if it will be gone forever. And with that gone, the memories of your past life."

"Wait… so Lexi and I won't remember each other?"

"…"

"That means no?"

"I… can pull a few strings. Normally no, but you are deeply concerned about that matter. Very well, you two will know you love each other. Other than that, nothing else." James rubbed the markings on his hand.

"So… can I see her?"

"Try summoning her. Her physical form won't appear, but an image like yours will represent her." Xairo grabbed James' arm. "Just hold your arm out straight and open your hand. Close your eyes and will her to appear." James imagined water flowing out of a river into a lake. Then he opened his eyes when the scar-like marks on his hand flashed green and a figure appeared. It was on one knee and was looking down with its eyes closed. It had elegant green hair and a champion white gown and face. There were two protrusions, one on its chest and one it its back. Its legs where thin, white, almost sticks. Her eyes opened revealing ruby red eyes that had a warming embrace with their stare. She stood up and looked at James. She timidly smiled.

"It is… truly and honor to meet you."

"I heard your story mis… I mean… friend."

"…so what did you change about me?" She closed her eyes in worry. James took a deep breath.

"I changed all of nothing." He said firmly. The figure's eyes shot open in disbelief.

"You are lying! No… nobody liked me for who I was…" Xairo cut her off.

"He speaks truth." He said. She couldn't speak, either out of happiness or disappointment.

"…why?"

"Why what?"

"Didn't you change me? You will hate the current me, all it contains is a sad excuse for a soul!"

"I didn't change it because why should you need to go through _all _this just to make a friend!?" He yelled at her comment. "Doesn't that seem wrong? Doesn't it seem unfair since you need to change who you are because others don't like you? If it were me, I would be happy with myself, not others! And you clearly can't think that way." He sighed. "I'm sorry, that was personal. It is just that… I at one time was like you." He felt rage coming out. "People tried to change who I was, but I fought back and refused to change because society didn't like the person behind my face."

"…" Xairo was standing silent.

"…please forgive me master… I didn't mean to tug at such a horrible memory."

"Wait, what did you just call me?" James asked in confusion.

"…master." James sighed.

"Ohhhh boy. Do we have some work to do with you. You won't remember, but I will run this by you again when we arrive. Never call me master, it makes you look like less. No human nor… I'm going to take a blind guess, or Pokémon is your master. The only master of you is yourself. Never forget that the next time I run this by you."

"Of course." She said.

"You should feel lucky, soul." He pointed at the white figure.

"Huh?"

"Not many souls are as merciful as his. Believe me; he kept you the way you were. He could've had you do anything in existence and he made you be yourself. Not all souls would've done that, and he is certainly a special person." He chuckled. "You sure know who to pick out."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a bit…" The figure said.

"Hey." James called her attention.

"Yes?" He put his spectral hands on her spectral shoulders.

"I have no idea what your issues were, or how bad they were. But my friend and I will make damn sure that we help you resolve those problems. I don't know the half of what you went through in life to make it come to this, but let me get one thing straight across to you. I will help you. Lexi, my friend will help you."

"…thank you…" She said.

"To recall her, do that same motion with your hand and this time, will her back in." He nodded and extended his arm out to her. She dissolved into a green light and found its way into James' palm, sealing with a green glow." Xairo knew his time was up.

"Good luck soul. You will not remember me, but I will remember you forever."

"Thank you Xairo. By the way…"

"Yes soul?" James started to fade.

"The name is James." Then he vanished and left the void.

"…James… I will remember that. I wonder how Jeve is doing…"

…

"Who is this?" Lexi asked looking in direction of a hooded purple figure.

"Her name Jeve, she will be assisting you in your next step." The image said pointed at her.

"Next step?"

"I'm going to explain this as simple as I can." The woman said.

"You died. Right now your soul is a blank slate. What we will do is give you a chance to change anything about yourself that you found to be imperfect and make you a different, perhaps better person in the next life." She said.

"Oh… so I get to chose myself… pretty much?"

"Basically, yes." The figure shifted. "Please, hold on."

"Come back soon." The other figure said to Lexi. Then the shifted dimensions to the void. Lexi landed on her feet and looked over her transparent form.

"Welcome to the void, soul. On this field of rocks you will chose who you will be like."

"What if we liked who we were? If we want nothing changed?"

"If that is your desire, I will allow it. But I council you to think… is there anything that could've helped you not die?"Lexi looked down and frowned.

"Very well, I'll change myself as I see fit."

"There are five paths that lead to different shrines, each containing talents and gifts cast away from existence. Ancient arts, forbidden arts… all of these are available for you to utilize." Then she vanished.

_"Traverse down each path. I will be waiting at the end." _She looked around at the scenery and sighed. It seemed like a sad place, and she felt a little sad just being here. She came to the first stone that was red.

_"We are the keepers of combat skills and the art of war… what do you seek from us?" _She frowned and couldn't think of any fighting she wanted. Maybe she could help instead.

"I do not seek might… but I see the means to help anyone who is injured or on the brink of death, no matter the magnitude of injury." There was a long silence.

_"Such magic is unable to be found in the Void. You must tap into many supernatural powers to gain magical healing. We can give you the power to heal mortal wounds, the knowledge on how to do it. Do you accept?" _She nodded.

"Yes." She saw herself enveloped in red.

_"The gift of healing has been given to you. Use it well, soul." _Without a word she backed away and turned to move to the next stone. This next one was orange.

_"The mind is a greatest tool of destruction… and reconstruction. What is it you seek?"_

"I doubt James sometimes about his important choices in life. Although I should've been supportive towards him. I wish that I am more supportive and more trusting in him." She flashed orange.

_"Understood, the gift of understanding has been given to you."_

She walked to the next and paused on the way. She paused and remembered their death like it just happened… she remembers as she died she gazed at James' lifeless body… and felt nothing… She turned around and walked back to the orange stone.

"If you permit it, I wish my senses of emotions are stronger so I can feel others' emotions as well."

_"It will be given to you… now get moving, soul." _She saw the flash of orange around her and she left the stone once more. She then came to a yellow stone.

_"We are the beautiful and the ugly… and the normal. What about your features do you wish to change?" _Lexi liked the sound of that. Just as her mouth opened she heard James in her head.

_"You may have your insecurities about your looks… but I don't care. I don't want you to change. You are beautiful just the way you are." _A tear fell from Lexi's eye because she almost so selfishly changed herself for her own enjoyment. She was fine the way she looked, and James certain agreed with her.

"Nothing, thank you." She walked away and wiped the tear, replacing it with a smile. "…I did the right thing." Then she came to the green stone.

_"Wealth, poverty, we are all that it makes… what do you desire?" _She guess it meant money and power.

"Nothing." She left the stone and continued down the next path to a deep blue stone.

_"Agony, pain, sorrow, and regret… which do you seek?" _Lexi crossed her arms and pondered.

"Can you take those away?"

_"Only if you wish." _She nodded.

"Take away all my regret. I want no regrets." She said confidently.

_"It will be taken from you." _Then she saw a blue light leave her form and become part of the stone. _"Past regrets will not harm you. Move along soul." _Then she came to the final stone. She expected to hear something about it, but then it became transparent. Lexi blinked twice and it was completely gone.

_"You are pure… we are not allowed to tamper with such heart." _Lexi heard someone walking behind her and the faint sound of water.

_Water? Here? There isn't a river in sight! _She thought. She looked out of the corner of her eye and found Jeve standing there with a blue sphere.

"Jeve you scared me." She relieved her tensions. "One stone vanished, so here I am."

"I am aware… and I am impressed."

"Impressed?" She felt uneasy at her approach with the light in her hand. "By what?"

"Well being so perfect in an aspect that you are seen as pure." She explained in a soft voice. "When you changed the way you would understand your friend, you cleaned the one issue that was left in you. It was so small I did not see it myself. But you did, and quickly cleansed the imperfection to a point where it has almost made you… perfect." Lexi titled her head, confused at her words.

"So… what am I perfect in? What was the purple stone?" She looked at the empty platform.

"Well affection and love of course!" Lexi's eyes grew twice their size. "The stone saw you so perfect that instead it took away the power to change so it couldn't be ruined. Now, onto more important matters." She said, forcing Lexi to abandon her questions and objections. "You see this here?" She pushed the sphere toward Lexi who held it in her hands. It pulsed with heat radiating off it each second it glowed.

"What is this thing?" She said inspecting it.

"It is a soul." Lexi looked over the object and seemed amazed.

"A soul. Right here? The one I'm holding?"

"Correct. That soul belongs to the image you spoke to."

"Him?"

"Yes, if that is what you believe." She said.

"So wait, is he dead too? Did he die before me?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, right now this is all that remains of him… but there is another part where you get to chose his fate." She walked up and touched the sphere.

"His fate?"

"He too will be revived in the world. And he will be your partner."

"So we are together?" She nodded.

"Yes. His pact was simple. He would give the life he had to us. Then in exchange, we would allow him to peer into your world and find an individual who he sees good in and put them in control of who he will be. You are the person he chose. Before we move to tha-…"

"Wait! Why would he agree to die? What happened?" She asked in conern.

"I will explain." She sighed. "He was born into a very violent time for his family. In front of him he saw his family get taken like they were nothing, leaving him alone on the streets. He met another of his kind with the same fate, alone and poor. So they became friends until one day, he turned very violent against his friend. So that scared the girl away. He tired to locate her again, but she was never found. Then he was alone forever, with nobody to hear his angered screams. Finally, he went insane. That is how he contacted us, and made a pact that brought us to this spot. The pact was, he gives us his soul, he finds another person in a distant world to be his partner. Then he allows his personality to be changed." Lexi frowned.

"That seems unjust."

"I don't think so. Look into his soul and see what you find." She opened the sphere and continued. "I cannot allow you to leave this place with such a corrupt demeanor remaining in him. Put your hand into the sphere." She did as she was told and her mind was rushed with words.

_"Anger… Lonely… Power... Strength… Take… Die…"_

"What is this?" Lexi asked slightly annoyed.

"Change it." Jeve said.

"How?"

"Push out those words from your head and replace them with better ones." She nodded and listened again.

_"Darkness…"_

"Light." She replied.

_"Power…"_

"Justice."

_"Lonely…"_

"Loved."

_"Despair…"_

"Hope! Damn it have hope!" Then the sphere flared in light and Lexi pulled back. The sphere changed color from blue to crimson red.

"There, you have done it. You made him safe once more for the outside world." Lexi shot a look at her.

"You mean he was unsafe to others?"

"No doubt. He was a power hungry, angry individual. Now with the minor changes you made, he is now safe for you and the outside world. You can also alter his appearance."

"Now why would that matter?" Lexi questioned.

"I dunno?" She shrugged.

"Well that is all I needed to change. Now whatever remains in his soul, I deal with it." Jeve nodded. "Another merciful soul, interesting."

"Merciful? How?"

"Well, you just changed terrible flaws, and helped him while trying your best to keep him who he was, at least in a good sense."

"I see…" Jeve said and took the sphere away slowly. "Now, the next part of the deal is that your soul will merge."

"…ok what?" Lexi wasn't sure she heard right.

"His deal was that whoever he found trust in, he would have his soul merged with yours. Do not worry, it means you have control over him to an extent." Lexi was confused, but willing to take her chances.

"Alright. Just do it." Then the woman caged her in a glowing blue prison. Lexi tried to get out. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just a precaution, I've had people jump into the void before. It isn't a pretty sight." She cleared her throat. "Now just wait a minute and this will be over." She took the sphere and broke it into red strands. Lexi watched herself get surrounded in a red light. Then, appearing as blood, the soul dissolved into her right arm, leaving a spiny mark in a spiral on her hand. Then the prison came down and she ran her other hand along the mark.

"What is this scar here?" She pointed to her palm.

"That is a mark where you will be able to summon him. Since he is part of you, he rests in you at all times as opposed to other methods."

"Can I see him now?" She nodded.

"Be aware that his form will be like yours. Now listen to how you will summon him. Imagine water pouring out from a river into the lake and use that as your force to bring him out." She nodded and imagined the picture in her head. Then she felt something be released from her palm and stood face to face with what appeared to be a Gallade. He had a spike-like structure protruding out of his chest and back. His arms resembled blades and his legs were thin, but strong based on appearance. The colors that stood out where green and white, his body was a hybrid of these two colors.

"Wow." She said flatly.

"Hello." He said in a dark tone. "It is an honor to meet you in… person." He hesitated with the last part since technically, it wasn't in person.

"My name is Alexis, just call me Lexi. Yours?"

"I don't have a name, and unfortunately I won't be able to remember when we arrive in the world." Lexi frowned. "So I would like to thank you for being kind when you changed me. I heard and felt what you changed with me, and I thank you for being merciful." She straightened up with a smile.

"It was only natural of me. So… what were your struggles in your past life?" He shifted with a sigh.

"Just the standard isolation path. I had no friends... well… I used to have one but I scared her off. Then I was alone and isolated… then isolation can lead to insanity, and poof" he flicked his arm. "here I am."

"Well I will make sure my friend and I will make you feel welcomed. We are always going to be your friends, no matter what." He smiled. "You chose me because you needed help, well that is what I will do." She gave him a reassuring nod.

"Thank you for being sincere." Jeve cleared her throat, grabbing both of their attention.

"It is time to go, souls." Jeve didn't even begin to explain when Lexi extended her arm and a red circle of light came into her palm and vanished with a small pulse, causing the mark to illuminate red. "I wish you the best soul, and I shall never forget your mercy towards those in need." Lexi laughed as the light enveloped her.

"The name is Lexi!" She said before vanishing away, leaving Jeve alone.

"…Hm… Lexi hm?" Then another purple figure appeared next to her.

"How did it go Jeve?"

"I should ask the same for you Xairo."

"He is quite a remarkable soul." He said looking up.

"They both are… Lexi is an interesting person." Xairo looked at her.

"You got a name too?" She nodded.

"What was yours?"

"His name was James." They smiled and watched the last of Lexi's light fade. This was the start of something new and different.


	3. Suspicions Already?

**So now I'm asking for some advice. As far as personality is concerned, i have little understanding on Anthea and Concordia's personalities and outside sources don't help much. So i took a shot in the dark for this chapter, but what would we think their personalities to be? Timid? Shy? Un-trusting? If you have any advice on that, it would be gladly welcomed.**

KEY:

Narration

"Vocal Speech"

_Human Telepathy/ Thoughts_

_"Pokemon Telepathy_

The distant rustlings of bushes are the only thing that could be heard in such a quiet forest. Its trees seemed to continue for miles without end while a medium sized pond sat in the center. All the nature blended with colors of green. It was a very cloudy sky, but overall dry in spite of the ominous overcast.

_"People are coming! They are coming for you! Wake up whoever you are!"_

Everything was peaceful, other than the lake. A young teen was laid out across the edge of the pond. A Pokémon was desperately trying to wake the human.

_"You got to wake up! We can't let them catch you! They will take you away! Please WAKE UP!" _The human's eyes shot open, but did not have any shine to them. He barely lifted his head to look at his hands before dropping his head once more.

_"Listen to me! We need to run! They are coming!" _The human couldn't see well and struggled to see who was trying to get him to move. He shut his eyes and rubbed them furiously and opened them once more. He saw the figure looking around with fear gripping its actions.

"…what are you?"

_"Get up!" _He slowly got to his feet and looked around to see where he was. He nodded and the pond but still remained oblivious to everything the figure was saying. Then a fog appeared, seeming out of nowhere. The figure speaking to him froze, horror present in its eyes. It slowly turned around and he followed its lead, facing the same direction.

"…where… is this place?" he asked himself. Then two women and two Pokémon appeared from the fog. Both had hostile looks on their faces and one had an identical Pokémon.

"Why have you come here?" The woman with pink hair asked. "How did you find this place?" She looked at her Pokémon and it fired a blue beam at him. The figure formed a shield in front of them blocked it.

_"Don't come any closer!" _He heard her say.

"This is a dream… I think…" The women looked at each other when he said this. "Just… hold on for a second…" The boy walked around the shield and came to a tree. Both sides watched as he oddly kept poking the tree. "If this is a dream… why can I feel?"

"Who are you?" The woman with yellow hair asked. "What are you doing here?" The boy slowly turned to meet the gaze of everyone. The hostile looks on their faces were still strong.

"…I don't know… My name is… James…" He said quietly. "I… don't know where I am… I think I'm lost…" He spoke in segments, making his confusion clear. Then he looked at the figure that defended him and then at the other two Pokémon. "What… are those things? Are… they human?" With that, the hostile looks faded and were replaced by confused looks.

"Did you hit your head?" The yellow haired woman asked again. He felt his hair.

"My… head?" He plucked a strand of hair that got shocked looks from his observers. He looked at the black line and sniffed it. The women looked concerned now by his odd actions. "I do not think so…"

"Where is your home? Where did you come from?" He stood still for a second before thinking. He found nothing in his head.

"I…don't understand."

"You don't understand?" The pink haired lady repeated.

"A home?" He asked. "I… cannot remember." He sighed. He slammed his head against his arm in frustration. When he stopped, he could see clearly and his thoughts were cleared. "Where am I?" He looked around. "Where is Lexi?" He saw the women standing near him and panicked. "Lexi!" He called out.

"Please calm down." A soft voice entered his ear. He looked at the pink haired woman who said it. Then he looked at the Pokémon that shielded him. He wanted some answers.

"What are these… beings?" He looked at the identical Pokémon and then at the different one. "They are not human…" The woman looked at each other then the yellow haired lady spoke up.

"You are old, and you have a Pokémon right there, she is yours, is she not?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"I've… never seen her before in my life. A Pokémon? That is what they are called?" He repeated. "Pokémon… Pokémon…" Then his mind turned to other matters. He looked around and was still surrounded in fog. "What is this place?"

"This place is a refuge for Pokémon that are harmed by people." She explained. "Now you must leave." The yellow haired woman nodded to her Pokémon and tried teleporting both of them away, but instead the Pokémon gripped its head and lost focus. "What?"

"What happened?" James said in concern. "Is she hurt?" The women looked at him in fear.

_"My mind… it hurts…" _He heard the Pokémon speak to him.

"Your mind? Her mind hurts!" James pointed out to the women. They gasped in shock.

"How did you…?" She started.

"He heard it speak." The pink haired woman whispered.

_"Can we go back… I can't see properly anymore." _The Pokémon said. Then his Pokémon spoke.

_"You cannot teleport him. If you try, she will get hurt again. I can teleport us all." _The women looked at the Pokémon speaking to them with distrustful faces. _"We will not harm you or your Pokémon. But he is not well. He needs to be introduced to this world, and you two look like you have sympathy in your hearts." _She closed her eyes. _"Please help us." _The two women looked at each other and nodded.

"Be warned. If you try anything, we will use force." The pink haired woman said.

"I won't do anything, I swear." James said. "She is hurt, let me…" He looked at the other Pokémon. "Er… us help you." He urged.

"We are totally capable of healing Gardevoir ourselves." She replied crossly.

"I don't care, let us help." James stood firmly.

"We won-…" The yellow haired woman stopped her.

"He is different."

"He is just putting on a show."

_"No, he is sincere." _Her Pokémon said. She sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine then… come with us. Gardevoir…" She pointed at the other one. "Listen to my voice carefully, teleport us to…" She whispered instructions to the Pokémon. She nodded and in a flash they were at a quiet clearing with a small cabin in the center. Another much smaller pool was nearby that had an eerie feel to it. Small Pokémon poked their heads out at his arrival and cowered when they saw a stranger. But James' mind was elsewhere.

"Get her inside." They guided her into the cabin. James was about to follow when his Pokémon tapped his shoulder. He stopped and wondered what happened.

_"What is your name?" _It asked. James smiled.

"My name is James. What's yours?" The figure grinned.

_"We can get to that later. I am a Gardevoir, like the one we will be helping. But I am no longer needed."_

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Follow your instincts James…" Then he heard one of the women.

"James are you coming?!" He did as Gardevoir told and let instinct take over. He extended his arm out and she turned to a green light. It flew to his palm and disappeared with a green flash. Then James noticed three marks on the back of his hand light up. Then he felt a presence within him.

_"I can speak to you through your mind. You can too, but first, save that Gardevoir."_

"I'll need your help then right?"

_"No, follow your instincts." _James ran into the building and was able to detect where the Gardevoir was. He walked into the room where the two women where frantically trying to figure out how to restore her sight. _"Follow your instincts."_

"Stand back." James said. The women reluctantly did as he asked. James bent down to better see the Gardevoir's eyes. It was harder to see since she was sitting. "Now listen to me carefully. I'm going to move your head back and look into your eyes. Then you will tell me if you feel anything on your eye. Do you understand?" James said.

_"Just don't make things worse." _It responded. James sighed and let his mind go.

"Focus…" He told himself. He lightly grasped its forehead and titled it back, meeting resistance. "Stay calm, I won't hurt you." Then he finally got her eyes in view. They were still open but they had a glassy appearance as opposed to the shiny ruby eyes she normally had. "Miss." He looked at its trainer. The gril with yellow hair turned her attention to him.

"My name is Concordia. What?"

"Concordia, get me something soft." She nodded and returned with a ball of cotton. James took the cotton and gently rubbed the Pokémon's exposed eye. "Listen to me again. Can you feel anything?"

_"No." _

_"James use the mark on your hand. It holds hidden power." _James heard his Pokémon in his head.

"I'll do it." He let its head straighten and he stood back. He extended his arm and the marks lit up with a green hue.

"What are you doing?" Concordia said. James shrugged.

"I don't know." Then there was a burst of green light that lasted for what seemed forever but only lasted 5 seconds before dying out. When James opened his eyes, something was wrong.

_"…I can see again. I can see!" _The Pokémon cried.

"Now I can't." He said rubbing his eyes. "You said you can see, is that correct?"

_"Yes, I can see once more, thank you stranger." _It said politely. Then slowly James' vision came back. He felt himself moving around and eventually crashed into what he thought was a wall. When his vision came back, he confirmed that it was indeed a wall. He looked at the Gardevoir and saw its shiny eyes had returned.

"You can hear Pokémon…" Concordia said. James nodded.

"I can hear them like I hear you."

"Then you must meet our companion when he returns." The other lady said.

"What is your name miss?" She seemed startled at first.

"Anthea, we took care of N, does his name sound familiar?" She asked. James shook his head.

"No, you two are the first humans I've met here. I'm looking for someone though. Did you see a girl that was about this tall? Name was Lexi, Alexis is her full name." They shook their heads.

"We have not, sorry." They hesitated again and remained silent. The Concordia stood up and bowed.

"I owe you an apology for attacking you. And I thank you for helping this Pokémon." James nodded.

"Pokémon… I have just met them, and yet I already feel… something I can't describe. An emotion I have no memory of." He looked at the women. "But when I was healing your Gardevoir… something rushed into my mind… all these images of things I cannot explain. It was like our minds… traded history."

_"What are you feeling James?" _ He closed his eyes.

"I don't know, but you must let me stay here." The women's faces turned to stone. "I know you just met me, but whatever I saw is telling me to stay. It says help is needed here, and you two are on a mission. What is your mission? It bothers me so much that I must know! What you think about who I am I don't care about, I must know why you live here among all these Pokémon." He finished.

_"I myself want to know that." _He heard in his head. Then they both looked at James.

"My Pokémon trusts you." Concordia said. "It is rare that mine trusts anyone else but me or Anthea. So, we will explain, but come and follow us." James nodded and followed them out the room. They were led down a long hallway and turned into a room. James could hear whimpers from the room before he walked in.

"Observe." Anthea pointed. "In this world there are many kinds of Pokémon, just as there are many different types of people. And it is no surprise that many people use Pokémon as tools, merely to gain their goals in life." She paused. "But do not confuse what we are saying. We are not saying everyone is bad towards Pokémon, like three travelers we met a long time ago… but there are people out there like Team Plasma who used us like they use Pokémon."

"Team Plasma." James repeated.

"Yes, an organization full of lies. They said they wanted to free Pokémon so they could be happy… and they lied to us all." Anthea sighed. "So we did what we could and stole N away from Team Plasma." She sniffed.

"Perhaps I do not need to know." James commented. "You have things you do not wish to share, fine." Anthea nodded.

"When N comes back, he will tell you, but alas, I cannot. My apologizes."

"That is not necessary."

_"Now is the time we should be alone James." _He nodded.

"I need to be alone for a while." The women looked confused. "I'm being called. I will return later, until then, farewell." He left without another word and walked all the way back into the thick part of the forest. He decided he was far enough and released Gardevoir from his hand. A green sphere flew from his hand and materialized into a Gardevoir. She appeared on one knee then stood to full height.

"Greetings master." James jumped.

"WHAT?!" He said. Gardevoir scratched its head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"YO- YOU- YOU- just TALKED?!" She nodded.

"Around people I'd prefer not to use my actual voice." She had a very timid voice. "I'd rather only use it when I want to… if that is okay with you?" James calmed down.

"Well, I will admit you sound much different in the flesh. But it's okay so, how are you doing?" She put her hands behind her back and walked around.

"I would like to commend you for earning the trust of those two, it is not easy to gain their trust so easily." She smiled.

_But what James doesn't know is my memory is somewhat intact. That Xairo person was not through enough, but perhaps that is a good thing. We need to have one of us knowing what is going on in the world. I just need to get him up to speed._

"Well it was you who told me to follow my instincts." She nodded in agreement.

"So here is what will happen in the next few days." She looked at James. "I am going to fill you in about this world. You have no idea how you got her right?" James nodded. "Well I can help you get accustomed to this world."

"Just a question Gardevoir." James interrupted.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a name?" Gardevoir knew he would ask that. She can see the future, but she didn't need to do that to know this was coming.

"I don't." She looked at him again. "What name do you want me to have?" He shrugged.

"Well I was thinking, maybe that should be your choice. What do you want me to call you?"

_He hasn't brought up me calling him master yet… but who could blame him? Seems his memories about everything other than the girl have been wiped. Poor thing. Still… I can remember everything he said about me. Perhaps maybe… I should take this seriously. I thought this entire thing was a joke. But looking into his mind, he is taking it seriously, just as he said in the void. Although I swear he didn't change anything, I am finding it hard to feel emotion right now… Maybe it will come back in time._

"Jayda, is that okay master?" James snapped his fingers.

"That name is fine, but I need to set some ground rules. We seem to be bound by this…" He showed Jayda his backhand. "…we are more than friends. My instinct tells me we are never going to be separated. It just won't happen."

_How does he know?_

"So rule number one. I am not superior to you. I am not your master." He said. "My name is James, just call me by my name I will do the same for you. Understood?"

"Fine… uh James." She struggled not to let it slip. She sighed and decided now should be the time she tells him everything. They are alone, so what harm could it do? "James, come sit next to me."

"Something wrong? I can feel you are nervous about something." James asked.

"Just let me talk." She took a deep breath. "Did you ever find it strange that you have no memory of anything? No parents, home or anything?" James shrugged.

"It never crossed my mind." Jayda rubbed her forehead.

"I bet you don't even know what color your eyes are."

"Uhmm… no I can't see my eyes, of course not!" That made Jayda slightly laugh.

"True, true. Your eyes are black. Back to my point." She composed herself. "Your loss of memory is not an accident."

"Loss of memory?"

"Long story short James, you lost everything other than a few small things in your memory. Again, don't you find it strange that you are what humans call a teenager and you can't even remember your birthday?" James thought about it.

"You are right… but how do you know all that?" James asked. "This can't be right, you made a good point!" James exclaimed. "But why?"

"We can explain that later. But there is much about this world you must know about and about those women and who they serve. This might take a while to explain so just ask your questions as I go."

"What about?"

"Well what I am, a Pokémon, how this world works, pretty much… life." She finished.

"Well then begin, I'll listen to what you need to say." Jayda smiled and leaned against the tree behind him.

_Never have I felt this comfortable around a human. This boy is something special._

"I guess I'll start by explaining what a Pokémon is…"

…..

Lexi's eyes opened to nothing but blurred color and a lot of movement around her.

_"Hey hey, look who woke up. Oh, and try not to move too much." _She heard a male voice in her head. She rubbed her eyes and coughed before sitting up. Her vision was slowly coming back and she could make out multiple people standing around her. She couldn't hear anything other than buzzing. Then she felt herself get picked up as her vision became clear. A quite skinny woman with a massive yellow coat and dark hair, impossible to say purple or black, was leading her in the direction of a giant building with a "P" on the front. The woman also had a pink visor-like glasses and massive ear phones.

"You took quite a fall there." Was the first thing Lexi heard. She looked at the woman who carried her and saw a squirrel standing on her shoulder. It had a look of worry on its face.

"Emol?" It said.

"What…?" Lexi struggled to ask.

"Not now, just relax." The woman said. When they entered the building Lexi caught the eye of a pink Pokémon looking at her.

"…what are these things?" She uttered.

"Nurse, people found her passed out in the street and she seems confused." She heard the woman carrying her speak.

"Oh dear, Audino get her to a room."

"Audi." She could see the pink thing nod and help onto a stretcher. Then the woman followed her into the room. The creature motioned for her to come in, but this time she was talking to someone. Lexi listened as best she could.

"Just close the gym for today. There are no challengers right?" The voice came from the woman who helped.

"I guess we can, what is the reason?" There was silence.

"That woman has something on her hand, and I need to investigate. She is different."

"Elisa, perhaps it is just a tattoo?" A sigh was heard.

"If that was the case it wouldn't be so… weird. Look don't need to go into detail, just close it for today."

"Yes ma'am." Then the woman walked into the room, still donning the odd thing on her shoulder. Shortly after, the nurse walked in and did her thing. Again, accompanied by that pink thing. When she finished she wrote on a clipboard then smiled.

"You check out, can you hear everything?" Lexi nodded. "See everyone?" Lexi nodded particularly at the Pokémon that resembled a squirrel.

"I can see." She finally had her real voice back. "Thank you, but I have a question."

"Sure, ask away." She pointed at the pink thing and the squirrel.

"Aud?"

"Emo…?"

"What… are they?" The nurse and the woman whose name she guess was Elisa traded lost looks.

"Excuse me?"

"Are… they aren't people are they?" She stood up and wobbled a bit before straightening out.

"These are Pokémon. You mean to say you have never seen one before?" The nurse questioned.

"Are you sure she doesn't have amnesia?" Elisa asked.

"No, nothing on the scan says anything about that." Lexi looked around.

"I'm sorry, I'm being quite rude. If you will excuse me I must take my leave." She walked out of the room.

"Wait, please." Elisa stopped her before she left the building. "Please tell me your name."

"My name is Alexis Yvonne. Honored to meet you." She bowed her head.

"Alexis, where did you get that mark on your hand?" Lexi shrugged and looked at her palm and to her surprise, she was right.

"What… is that?"

_"Oh no! Someone help I have something on my hand!" _A voice mocked hers. _"Seriously, just remain cool and play it low." _The squirrel landed on Lexi's forearm and sniffed the mark.

"Emo, em-em-emolga."

"So that is what drew you to her." Elisa said to the squirrel.

"What are they?" Lexi looked at the creature.

"These are Pokémon… don't you know that?" Elisa laughed. Emolga was the point of interest for Lexi.

"A Pokémon? Interesting. This _Pokémon _resembles a squirrel but…" She paused. "Much cuter."

"Emo!" The Pokémon smiled.

"Well thank you. My name is Elisa and I am the gym leader of this city. You seem to be new to the concept of Pokémon, but your fashion sense is dazzling!" Her eyes appeared to shine.

"My fashion?" She looked at her outfit.

"Why yes! Those shoes are simple, yet sporty, the leggings you use are amazing to see! It shows off your strong yet elegant legs." Lexi blushed.

"Oh um, thanks." She looked outside.

_"We need a place to stay Lex. Look around for shelter."_

"So I need to go look for shelter, I'll see you later Elisa." She left the building only to be trailed by the gym leader.

"What do you mean shelter? You mean home?" Lexi looked back and sighed.

"I honestly can't remember if I have a home."

"…you can't remember? I'd think that is something that doesn't need to be remembered." She found it funny. Then she saw the serious look on the other girl's face. "You don't have a home, is that it?" At first Lexi wanted to deny it.

_"Do not deny it. Tell the truth."_

"I truly have no memory of where I come from." Elisa's suspicion grew, but she would help this one first.

"Well I suppose I can let you use my condo. I never use since I'm always on the move. Is that okay?"

_"Take it." _Lexi nodded.

"That would be very ki-…"

_"WAIT!" _The voice stopped her.

"Is something wrong Alexis?" Elisa asked.

_"She is watching you. She knows you are un-natural. Listen to me carefully. Address her concern. Ask her what she wants to know, trust me." _Lexi sighed and agreed.

"Miss Elisa." She started.

"Yes Alexis?"

"I know you are being friendly to me for a reason." She glared at the gym leader who did not give a response. "Just tell me what you want to know. You want something from me, now is your chance." Elisa grinned.

"I didn't mean to put you on alert, my apologies…" She closed her eyes. "…but on a different note, yes, there is something I want from you. Answers."

_"Give her what she wants. Answer as I tell you." _

"Okay." She responded to her voice and the gym leader.

"Interesting, so cooperative, I admire that. Now follow me, this is not an ideal place." The two walked down the lighted streets of this massive city. Lights and signed were dominating the skies. Thenthey came to a large apartment complex. Elisa led them inside and got into the elevator. They just stood listening to the elevator music. Then they stopped at the 10th floor. Elisa led them to a room that had a door with a sign that read "Private" and Elisa opened it. They came into the front room and Lexi was already impressed with the look, although it seemed… dusty, as if never used in a long time.

_"It is important that you start the conversation. Whatever you do, gain this girl's trust." _Lexi nodded and sat down on the couch.

"So." She began. Elisa nodded and locked the door. "What do you want to know?" Elisa smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation. It's just my instinct as a gym leader to worry about… strange things." Lexi nodded.

_"Stick your hand out and show her your mark and explain everything I say. Just trust me, I will talk with you later, ok Lex?" _

"Right." Again she talked to both of them. She opened her palm and revealed the mark. "This is what you are worried about?" Elisa nodded.

"Please tell me." She sat down. "What is it? Whatever it was drew my Emolga towards you, that is how I found you out on the streets."

"Emo." The Pokémon sat on the couch.

"Emolga sweetie, please return, we have important things to go over." She took out a red and white ball and recalled Emolga with a red light. "I'm sorry. So what is it?" Lexi listened to the voice.

_"It is a mark that contains a Pokémon inside me." _Lexi thought back to her Pokémon.

_"You can't be serious, that will make her panic!"_

_"Truth is the only way we can play this." _Lexi sighed.

"This mark…" Elisa leaned in to better observe its design. "Holds a Pokémon bound to me."

"…a what?" She missed the point. "You said a Pokémon bound to you?"

_"I will appear now. Stick your hand out and imagine water flowing into a lake." _

_"Now?"_

_"Yes, I look forward to your reaction." _

"Please Elisa, stand back. There is something I must show you about this mark."

"Oh? What is it?" Lexi stood up and threw her hand out and a red sphere landed in front of her, shocking Elisa to the point of cowering away. Then the sphere formed into a Pokémon that was on one knee. Then the light faded and it stood to full height. "W-W-w…what?!" She screamed.

"Please Elisa, calm down." The Pokémon spoke. "I'm a Gallade, but a special one." Elisa's fear was slightly relieved. "This is my companion, Alexis, Lex as I call her. She does not know me well, but she has trusted me with revealing what she is to you."

"Incredible… you aren't contained in a Pokéball, but in her?" The Gallade nodded.

"Correct. As you also probably noticed I am fluent in human speech as well as Pokémon speech. But onto my main point. The truth is that Lex is not from this world. She came with another to this world from another. But do not get me wrong, they are still human, just in a different plane of existence."

"This sounds like a movie." Elisa commented.

"But it is all too real. Lex and I are bound by our souls. We are the closest Pokémon and humans can be. But I ask you a favor."

"What is that?"

"Lexi has no family here, and nowhere to stay. Also, she is search for someone that she hasn't mentioned yet." The Gallade looked back at its companion. "His name is James, and those two love each other, but I have no idea where he is."

"So she needs a place to stay, is that right?" Elisa asked.

"Shortly… as much as I hate to burden you, yes. She has no home, no friends, nothing other than you and me." Elisa nodded.

"I've told her this condo is all hers to stay in, I hardly use it since I got another one closer to the gym, but I'm willing to give this one to her. She seems like she needs it." Lexi stood up.

"You mean it?" Elisa nodded.

"I was scared, but if this Pokémon is attached to your soul and speaks of you, I can't see another way he could be telling the truth. He is you, partially." Gallade was thrown off by her reaction.

"It seems as if you have seen this before. I was worried you would oust us." Elisa laughed.

"Oh what you see on stage and who I am off work, those are totally different people! I could never do such a thing!" Lexi hugged the woman unexpectedly causing her to jump.

"I'll come down to the gym and help out! That is the way I can say thanks for your help and kindness." Elisa smiled.

"Well that is fine, just don't feel like you are forced."

"I'll come first thing tomorrow." Lexi looked out the window at the gym. "I've never been inside one before, but something tells me it takes work to run a gym. And I want to make it easier."

"I sure do like your spirit. Sure, come by anytime, I'll most likely be there."

"Alright, thanks so much for your help." Gallade nodded.

"We both thank you for your understanding."

"Okay I need to get going, thank you for revealing that about yourself Lexi, I trust that was hard." Lexi smiled and pointed at Gallade.

"He did most of the work." Elisa laughed.

"I'll see you later, and take care now."

"Bye and thank you!" Lexi yelled. Elisa closed the door leaving Lexi alone with her Pokémon. "So, are you the voice I've been hearing?"

"Yes Lex."

"But you sound so different from my head. I mean your voice has a different sound." Gallade scratched its head.

"Normally I don't talk to humans, but with you around, I feel comfortable. Now onto more pressing matters, there is much I must explain about this world to you. You have no memory of anything, meaning your memory was gone. Mine however stayed intact."

"This world has strange… Pokémon as they call you."

"Please sit and listen. I have much to tell you before the night is over." She nodded.

"Ok, I'm all ears." Gallade scratched his chin.

"Where to start…?"

"Maybe I can help? What exactly is a Pokémon?" Gallade inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Seems like a good place. Now a Pokémon is a creature that holds many hidden powers…"

…

_"You DID WHAT?" _

_"I might or might not have erased the Pokémon's memory."_

_"ARGHH I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU DID THAT? I SHOULD SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!"_

_"With all due respect. We don't take orders from you."_

_"Is that right?"_

_"Don't act like you have authority. You will let those humans and Pokémon live peacefully, or I'll see to it that I kill you again."_

_"…ugh…"_


	4. Adventures Start

**Next one is out. Enjoy.**

The next morning when Lexi woke up, she was still tired. Her mind was rushing with a lifetime's worth of information that Gallade had told her all night. She forgot the smaller details, but recalled the important things and basics about what a Pokémon is and how to treat it: with respect and equality. She also learned that her body was like a house to him. While in her mark, he could act as if he was freely walking about, meaning he could be sleeping even if Lexi herself was awake.

"Hm… _*yawn* _Gallade?" She got no response. _"Good, now would be a good time to change. I hope he can't see me." _She took a quick shower and put her travel clothes on. She looked at her outfit that she never noticed last night. Elisa was right; she could see her strong legs being visible. Even though her arms were bare, they showed strength.

_"I'm not much of a fan for bare arms…" _

With that she found her way to the closet. When she opened it, her eyes where almost overwhelmed by the colors of all the dresses and assorted clothing. There were colors that she didn't even know existed, exotic looking apparel, even clothes that looked ancient, yet stylish.

_"Well she did look like a model, I'm guessing, but it's a safe guess."_ She found a plain yellow T-shirt with short, skin tight sleeves.

_"Now THIS I can live with."_ She slid the shirt under her black and red dress and looked in the mirror. The sleeves kept the sign of strength in her arms, but added some more color. Her leggings did the same. Satisfied with her look, she combed her hair down past her shoulders and stopped near the middle of her back. She smiled and walked around the room, actually observing her space. Then her eye fell on something she liked. She knelt down as what she thought to be a sports bag, but found it was much smaller… and much more stylish than she perceived.

_"Well now, it's empty. It's practically asking for me to take it. And it is spacious!" _Without further thought, she slung it under her shoulder and twirled around at her final appearance.

_*yawn* "Oh… good morning Lex." _She heard Gallade.

"Good morning." She said aloud.

_"Remember you can talk with your mind too." _

"I know, but it feels more bonding if I talk to you naturally." She headed out the door and out to the city, already alive with activity. Lexi made her way to the massive building with a lightning bolt and a pokeball on the top. It was one of the bigger buildings in the city. "That must be the gym Elisa talked about."

_"Plan on saying hi?"_

"Of course! That and do some work. I'm the working type, and running a gym must be hard work, I assume." They walked in front of the gym and observed the looks of the exterior.

_"Emolga is an electric type, but also a flying type."_

"I'm guessing that since there is a lightning bolt it's an electric gym." She could hear Gallade laugh.

_"I believe that is the universal symbol of the Unova league." _Lexi shrugged.

"I don't mind, it looks coo-…"

_*BOOM* _

_"What was that?" _Lexi heard it come from behind her and whirled around to see black smoke coming from the Pokémon center. Lexi shivered at the thought of many injured Pokémon potentially being killed. Then Lexi grew furious.

"We are going, be ready to fight Gallade." Lexi felt s surge of adrenaline course through her body as she sprung into a mad dash.

_Who has the nerve to do something like this? _

_"I have an idea who, I'm just worried that I'm right." _Gallade had an anxious tone. Then Lexi got halted by a crowd of people. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw four men in grey suits with an emblem on their outfits. It was a shield with one half black and one half white. There was what appeared to be a "P" and a zig-zag running behind it on the center of the logo. Close by another girl with yellow shorts and two buns in her hair stood against them, a young boy attached to her leg. Lexi listened to the conversation.

"Heh! Taking Pokémon from a small brat like him is just what we needed." One of the men said.

"Just what do you need with those Pokémon eggs?!" The girl yelled. She was probably younger than Lexi from her voice.

"That is for us to know. Now move aside! We will take our leave."

"I'm not moving until you give those Pokémon back!" She defended. The group of them laughed.

"There are four of us and only one of you! The crowd can't help you since all their Pokémon are ours now!" With that Lexi pushed aside the last bystander and made her way to the girls side. The other man behind her, however, wanted to give a piece of his mind to Lexi.

"HEY! Who do you thin-…" Lexi whipped her head around.

"Shut up." She said. "Unless you can fight, make room for those who will." She said assertively. "Now then onto more pressing matters." She turned the four men. She felt so much fury that was barely being contained."

_"This can only end one way… I know it."_

_Not now Gallade._

"Keh! Oh no! Two against four, I'm pretty sure we still double you in manpower. Wait…" He pointed at Lexi's waist. "I don't see pokeballs…"

"…"

"HA HA HA!" The four men broke into laughter. Then they stopped after holding their sides. "So what, are you going to stare us to death?" Lexi glared harder, even the girl next to her was shaking her head.

"Just who exactly do you think you are playing god?" Lexi half yelled. They all froze at the powerful question. "Look at it this way." She growled. "You stole eggs from this young boy. While normally I would just want to punish you, this is totally different."

"Hey lady, just go aw-…"

"STOP running your mouth." Lexi silenced the criminal. "You think you are stealing property right? Wrong. Those eggs are life, in my eyes you are stealing life, HOW can you justify that?" The group gave her a smug look.

"Honestly, you spit fire, but you don't have pokeballs. You have no Pokémon so stand aside before we use force." Then Lexi willed her mark to glow.

_Ready Gallade?_

_"This should be fun." _

"I bet you think pokeballs are the only homes for Pokémon." She revealed her glowing spiral on her palm. Elisa made her way through the crowd and gasped at the current sight. "A few things will happen. You will either give those eggs back, give life back. Or I will make sure the four of you or me don't leave alive." The crowd gasped at Lexi's statement. "Your choice. Give them back… or dig your grave."

"Yeah right! Liepard let's go!"

"Watchog!"

"Swoobat!"

"Amoonguss" All four sent out their Pokémon. Lexi gritted her teeth at the sight. There was no way she could win a four on one. Then she felt the other girl's shoulder.

"My name is Rosa, I got your back." Lexi nodded.

"I'm Lexi." She nodded back.

"Go Servine!"

"Let's go Gallade!" Rosa threw her Pokéball at the ground and a green snake like Pokémon appeared. She caught the ball and looked over in amazement how Lexi called out Gallade. Lexi threw her arm out and a red sphere flew against the ground and materialized into a Gallade. He pushed up from the ground and flipped backwards onto his feet.

"Liepard use shadow claw!"

"Servine use Leaf Storm!"

"Swoobat intercept with Air Slash!"

"Watchog use dig!" Each trainer called out orders. Lexi focused on the Amoonguss looking at her funny.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

_"Like a natural trainer, I can live with that." _Lexi blinked and when her eyes opened again he was already waiting for the next order, but when the Ammonguss dodged it, he was shocked.

_Gallade, here is the plan. Use Psycho Cut from a distance and follow it with Close Combat._

_"Ah, so we have a plan then!" _He did as he was told. The Psycho Cut hit this time and Gallade rushed to his target. Then the Watchog appeared out of the ground and forced Gallade back. Then Gallade glanced at Servine's cry. He looked over and saw Servine get knocked out, but the attacker didn't let up. The Swoobat knocked its exhausted body into the air and Liepard was going to smash it into the ground. Lexi saw this and screamed.

"STOP THEM WITH X-SCISSOR!" Gallade glided and plucked Servine out of the air and whipped the snake Pokémon at Lexi.

_"Lexi catch her!" _Lexi reached out and grabbed the fainted Servine. Gallade, however was not done. He landed on the Swoobat and pushed off its bouncy head and met the surprised Liepard. Gallade grabbed its throat and turned himself to the Liepard was between him and the ground.

"HEY DODGE THIS!" Gallade yelled.

_*BOOM*_

The impact made onlookers stagger and a huge cloud of smoke. All that was visible was the light green glow from the X-scissor. When the smoke cleared, both the Pokémon were totally beat. The other two grunt were unnerved and recalled their Pokémon. They threw a smoke bomb down and Lexi gave Servine back to Rosa.

"We got this. Gallade use psychic." He nodded and pulled the flailing two grunts back into view. "Now then, I will take those eggs now." She walked past the two shocked grunts and retrieved the case of eggs. She knelt down to the little boy attached to Rosa's leg. "Hey little guy, we got the bad guys, here are your eggs back." Then Lexi heard a clap start above her. She looked up to see Rosa smiling and slowly clapping. Then everyone two by two joined in with her. Lexi stood up and felt Gallade nudge her side.

_"Good job Lex. I'm impressed with your quick skills." _

"Please don't cheer for me." She said to the crowd. "Cheer for my partner Gallade!" They all shifted their attention to the green and white Pokémon who was wearing a bright smile. Then Officer Jenny stepped forward.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that wa-…" She was stopped by Elisa's hand on her shoulder.

"She is with me, please arrest those four men." The officer looked at both of them for a second and walked past them. "Lexi, that was really bold and impressive what you did."

"I never felt so alive…" She marveled.

"Well well, it seems battling is your style. I thought that about you went I met you, but I didn't want to rush you. Now come with me please, Rosa you can join as well."

"Oh Elisa! I was going to look for you, Skyla sent a message that I was supposed to deliver." Rosa held a note.

"I think it can wait, I need to show Lexi around the city."

_If you want, you can rest. _

_"That would be great, please." _Lexi recalled Gallade into her arm and smiled.

_You did great, thanks Gallade._

_"I'm just doing my job." _

"Fine then. I can follow her; she seems nice when she isn't in battle." Rosa smirked.

"Is your Servine okay?" Lexi asked.

"She just needs rest, thanks for saving her."

"No problem. Alright let's go." Then there was one person left in the crowd of onlookers. His blue eyes watched the entire thing. His green hair hid most of his face from view.

"…what are you…" He whispered to himself. "…are you one with Pokémon?"

* * *

James was the first one up. He slept outside that night, not wishing to disturb the two ladies who already were untrusting. He listened for Jayda's voice but got silent breathing.

_She must still be asleep. _James got up and walked around observing the nature around him. Each tree and strand of grass seemed to glow with strange power. Tree roots had a blue glow to them, almost as if everything around him was magical or an illusion. James felt hungry now. He hasn't eaten anything since he arrived here.

"Ah! A berry bush. That should be good for now… I don't really want to ask for food. I should just keep my distance from those two. They seem very creepy and timid." James shook his head. "Yeah, best to leave them to their business." He walked over and picked a berry. He popped it into his mouth and shivered at the sweetness of the blue colored berry. Then he went to pick another but found a hard surface instead. He felt it more and felt an oval shape. Then he plucked it out of the bush and gasped at what it was. Jayda and James had an entire night's worth of talk about this world and Pokémon. Based on what he remembered this was a Pokémon egg.

_Jayda, can you hear me?_

_"Hmm… mmm? Yes James?" _She still sounded sleepy.

"Please come out." He threw the sphere from his hand Jayda stumbled around before waking up completely.

"Good morning James… _*yawn* _What you got there?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I can't be sure, but I believe this is a Pokémon egg." James noticed the brown texture on the egg. It also featured a tan stripe pattern spiraling the egg.

"Oh no doubt. That's a Pokémon egg." Jayda must've been shaken awake by the news. "By looks of it… let's see…" She closed her eyes in thought. "That might be an Eevee egg."

"We should give it to the ladies." James suggested.

"Normally I would keep it… but they might get mad if they find you with it. At least, that would be my guess." James nodded.

"Better to be safe." James slowly opened the door to the cottage and crept in. Then the Gardevoir from yesterday teleported in front of them.

_"They are both still sleeping. What do you need?" _Jayda stepped forward.

_"James has found an egg outside."_

_"An egg?! Here?!" _She sounded shocked.

_"Yes. We were wondering if you had a hatchery or nursery we could use." _The Gardevoir nodded.

_"Of course, this way." _They were guided into a room with many pillows on pedestals. The Gardevoir directed James to set the egg down and he complied. Then he observed the egg.

"So Concordia doesn't trust me yet?" James asked the Gardevoir.

_"Actually, between us three, Athena and Concordia had a long talk with each other about you."_

"Really? What was it about?" She rubbed her arm nervously.

_"You swear you won't tell anyone?"_

"Jayda and I promise. By the way, her name is Jayda." James pointed at his partner.

_"We thank you for your hospitality."_

_"Mhmm. Well okay. Please don't tell my trainer." _James nodded with Jayda to keep quiet. _"Well… my trainer, Concordia trusts you, it's Athena that doesn't trust you yet." _

"Wow, so Concordia knows we aren't bad people."

_"And I do as well. But she thinks you are just acting kind to harm the Pokémon in the cottage." _

"Me harm Pokémon? I never even knew you kept Pokémon _IN _the house." The Gardevoir nodded. "So maybe I can talk to Athena and prove my loyalty to Pokémon. I'm good with talking." Jayda nodded.

"But there is a problem with that… right?" Jayda asked.

_"Yes… you see Concordia and Athena have had little interaction with other humans before. Concordia is slightly better because sometimes I act more human than they do. Athena, on the other hand, has very little exposure to humans. I doubt she will take your word."_

"Then who's word will she take?"

_*crack*_

"Most likely a Pokémon if I were to guess."

_*crackle*_

_"Yes that is correct. As I believe you can communicate with me and your Gardevoir so well, they can do the same with every Pokémon."_

_*chip chip*_

"Well… what about Athena's Pokémon?" Gardevoir shook her head violently.

_"Never cross her. She is mute and deadly. We never talk, but the Pokémon is a dangerous one. Stay clear until Athena trusts you. Even then keep your distance." _James shuttered.

"…Ee-vee?" A high pitched tone came from behind them. Each of them slowly turned at the movement. When each pair of eyes made contact with where the egg was, each body froze. "Eve!"

"…"

_"…"_

"Eevee?" It cocked its head. James smiled strangely.

"…hi."

"EEVEE!" Next thing you know is that James was no longer on two feet, but on his back with an Eevee attached to his chest. Then the door flew open and the two Gardevoir screamed in their heads so only the three of them could hear it. Athena walked in and was caught unprepared by the odd scene in front of her.

"…uh what happened?" She looked in the corner and saw James on his back with an Eevee licking his face. Athena slowly stood over him and looked down with concern. "What happened?" James rubbed his head and saw stars.

"I think the Eevee is stronger than I am… ouch…"

"Eve-eve-evee!"

"An Eevee?" Athena seemingly repeated what the Pokémon said.

_"Yes. It has just hatched and… tackled James. It seems to trust him." _She hinted.

"Yes it does. Rare that a Pokémon from around here trusts anyone." Athena said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Is that good?"

"For someone to trust you, no." James sat up with an agitated look on his face.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me? Because I can give you one." Athena looked away. "Okay fine, time to get to the bottom of this. Jayda, close the door and seal it with a barrier." Athena's eyes shot open.

"Gardevoir stop him!" She commanded.

"Gardevoir, nothing personal, but do not move to help her. I'm doing this for all of us. Plus, she is not your trainer." James directed at the Gardevoir. Jayda closed the door.

"Who do you trust more Gardevoir? I raised you as a Ralts! He just came here and is trying to harm us!"

"Deeds, not words. Make your choice Gardevoir." James said in defense.

_"Who… do I chose?" _She looked between the two.

"Gardevoir they cannot be trusted!" Athena persuaded.

"It is on you." James commented, now standing on his feet. Gardevoir stuck her hands out and formed a barrier over the door. Athena looked back and saw she was trapped.

"…impossible." Athena was cornered. James walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Now then, I wish we could've done this like civilized humans but that isn't the case." James started.

"Once Concordia hears of this you are in trouble!" Athena threatened.

"Oh that is fine. I'm not here to make enemies, I'm here to make friends."

"We are not friends."

"Well I see you as one, otherwise it would've turned out much worse." James sat down on the couch and offered his hand. "Please, I just want to chat." Athena gave him a death stare.

_"Athena." _Concordia's Gardevoir spoke. _"Please, for all of us, talk to him. He wants to help! Look at the Eevee he found! He brought it is as an egg a few minutes ago! He didn't run off with it!" _Athena seemed surprised at first. _"Concordia wants to make friends." _Athena sighed and sat next to James, keeping her distance.

"So."

"So what?" Athena was still mad.

"Tell me."

"About?"

"You. I want to know about you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm waiting for you to tell me, no?" James pointed out.

"Why do you need to know about me?"

"Because if I know about you, maybe I can help you."

"And what do I need help with?"

"Well I just found out that you keep Pokémon in the house." Athena's eyes filled with shock. "Please relax. I won't hurt any of them or any of you. The fact that you are sitting next to me shows you trust me a little, but with all the doubt in the world."

"Correct."

"But see…" James stopped and explained something that was bothering him. "I want to know your past because… well I don't have one." Athena made eye contact after he said it. "I can't remember a childhood, parents, being loved by anyone. I have no idea what those memories feel like." Athena shifted around. "Sometimes I wonder if I was ever… exposed to other people. Would you anything about that?"

"…"

"Surely, your story must be sad. But at least you have one." Athena sighed.

"I can understand that feeling." She commented.

"When I woke up and you four found me. That was all I remembered. Waking up." Athena sighed and relieved some tension.

"I can't trust humans."

"Did someone harm you? Did someone hurt anyone you loved?" James asked gingerly.

"They all are evil. Humans abuse Pokémon, all of them do! Each one hurts and forces Pokémon to fight and work while they watch for their amusement! That is why I can't trust you!"

"Because I do those things?" James suggested. "I'm cruel to my partner?" Athena was getting worked up.

"I… please stop asking me these things. I don't want to be stressed out." Athena rubbed her face. James never saw this side of her before; the human side.

"You said you can communicate with Pokémon as I have right?" She nodded. "Well is that true then? Is it true that every Pokémon you ever met hated all humans because they were abused?" Athena wanted to believe that was true, but couldn't say it.

"Stop, please stop!" James inched back when a tear ran down her face. "Stop making me think! I don't want to think! I can't trust you because… because…"

"…let it out." James coaxed.

"You don't do any of those things!" She yelled before sobbing. "You are too different!" James was amazed she was capable of showing emotion.

_And here I was thinking she was a brick wall._

_"Shut up James, focus." _

"I'm too different in a good way?"

"Yes! It scares me because you are unlike any human ever, and I believed they were all bad!" Athena said. "But I can't trust you!"

"What can I do to earn your trust?" She stopped sobbing and looked up. "Anything, what do you need me to do for you?" He asked softly.

"…you want… my trust?"

"Of course I do." He said.

"Why is that important to you?"

"Because friends trust each other and help each other." James reached for a cloth and offered it to Athena. "We help each other. You might not see me as your friend, but you saved my life. For that I can never repay you. All I can do is be your friend." Athena looked at the ceiling and was silent for a long time.

_Release the barrier on the door. I don't think we will need it. _

_"As you wish." _The barrier vanished and Athena looked toward the door.

"You brought it down?"

"Because I trust you." Athena nodded and stood up.

"I will share my story alongside Concordia. We owe it to you to tell you who we are. But I will be watching you."

"Do you trust me?" She stayed silent.

"I will decide later." She left quietly and James fell back on the couch.

"That was so hard." He said. "Gardevoir, I owe you a thank you. I understand that had to be a hard choice." She nodded.

"I hope what we did didn't shatter our chances at staying here." Then Athena returned again, but this time with Concordia as well.

"I know you had a talk with Athena." The yellow-haired woman said. James nodded. "Well she said you were wondering what you could do to earn our trust?"

"Yes, anything." James confirmed. The two looked at each other and Athena handed Concordia a picture.

"This is our friend N. We haven't been able to contact him recently, and he usually stops by every few days." Athena explained.

"It has been a month since we last saw him." Concordia sighed in worry.

"A month? I can understand your worry." James stood up.

"If you are still truthful to your word, we want you to find him and bring him back here." She handed James the picture.

"If you can bring him back, you will forever earn my trust." Athena said.

"Fair trade. So where could I start? Isn't this place in a different dimension?" The two women looked surprised.

"How did you know?" Jayda scratched the back of her head. "Oh, that explains it. Yes that is correct. We can transport you to the real world so you can look for N."

"That sounds easy, but what about supplies? I mean, unless you are sending me with nothing." Concordia passed him a black backpack.

"That is all we can spare. Your Gardevoir knows how to bring you back. Only come back if you find him." Athena explained.

"I'll do it. When shall I leave?"

"Is now okay?" She asked.

"Fine with me."

"Gardevoir, teleport him to Unova." Concordia ordered. The Pokémon nodded. James recalled Jayda into his palm and looked at the two women. Then the Eevee quietly latched onto his thigh and hid behind his leg.

"I promise I will bring him back safe." Then he disappeared, leaving the two alone once more.

"…you realize he will get targeted by Team Plasma." Concordia said.

"I do, but that is for him and his Pokémon to triumph over." Athena said. "I… sort of hope he comes back with N. N has me worried."

* * *

"So Elisa, what was it you wanted to show me here?" The group had walked to a small house outside the city.

"That boy's parents contacted me while I was showing you the streets. The mother wants to speak with you and requested that the three of us come to her house just outside the city."

"But Elisa, what about challengers?" Rosa asked. "I remember when I faced you, I had to wait for my turn since there were so many." Elisa sighed.

"Yes that is true, but as sad as it sounds, then Team Plasma appeared, less and less challengers have appeared. This would be day three without anyone." The two girls were amazed.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"Team Plasma steals Pokémon. I'm lead to believe the new trainers lost their Pokémon to the group." Elisa sighed. "I wish there was more we could do, but we can never find where they hide out." Rosa frowned.

"I heard that they tried summoning Reshiram at their old base, and it destroyed everything in the area. When the police got there, they found no survivors."

"Creepy…" Lexi looked over the small house. "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Lexi knocked on the door and the little boy answered.

"Mom! They're here!" He pulled Lexi's hand and dragged her into the kitchen where his mother was standing.

"Oh here are the heroes that saved my little boy!" The mother gave both girls a bear hug, squeezing their faces blue. Then the woman noticed Elisa. "Thank you Elisa, I'm glad to help." The girls were confused.

"I'll leave it to you then, I'll see you two later." Before Lexi could protest, she sped out the door.

"…she gets hyper when she is off work." Rosa shrugged.

"It was her that called me in the first place. So! How gave you been? My name is Diane. My little boy was holding eggs for the daycare on route 3 when those evil people attacked him. Thanks to you, they are now in good hands."

"Those eggs were for the daycare?" Rosa asked.

"Why yes, of course! We are a shelter for eggs coming and going to different regions and areas around the globe. Of course, there are many places like that around the world."

"Amazing, so you get eggs from all over the world?" Rosa seemed the most interested. This was all black and white for Lexi, still being new to this world.

"Yes, now onto why I called you all the way out here." She vanished into the back room and came back with two Pokéballs, one of them: a black and gold pokeball, and the other a blue and yellow ball.

_"Remember, those are pokeballs, they contain Pokémon, normally. I don't need one since I am part of you."_

_Interesting._

"So I would like to introduce you to two Pokémon I want to give you." Lexi felt excited, but confused.

"Give to me? Why?"

"You saved those eggs of course… well actually it's more of a favor I'm asking you to do." She called the Pokémon out of the pokeballs and they appeared on the counter. A Glameow and a Misdreavus looked around and smiled at the two strangers. "These two were born on the same day and both are girls. We call them the "sinister sisters" since their types are dark and ghost."

"Hi!" Lexi waved to them.

"Hey there." Rosa smiled.

"These two have lived here their entire lives, but I know deep down they want to go on adventures. I've been looking for someone to take them on a journey. I was thinking maybe you could consider it?" Lexi didn't need to think.

"Sure, I would love to do that!" Then Lexi was curious about something. "So why doesn't anyone else want to pick them up?" Lexi walked over to the counter and pet the two Pokémon.

"It is a sad, yet funny story. I don't want to separate them so I would only ever give the option to take both of them. That was the problem. You see… Glameow had an accident and swallowed an Everstone." Rosa snickered.

"Okay, okay, wait. Exactly how does that happen?" Rosa asked with a smile.

"Glameow thought it was candy and ate it. Since then, the nurse in the city said she could never evolve. But in the long run I think it is good. I don't think Glameow likes the idea of becoming a Purugly. Also trainers didn't want it because it doesn't talk normally." Lexi looked at the Glameow's face. It gave a wordless smile and nuzzled her palm.

_"Can we keep it?" _Gallade chimed in.

"I can definitely take these two. Can I have their pokeballs?" The lady nodded and headed to the door.

"Well there is business that needs to be tended to, bye bye!" The girls followed her out but lost sight of her when they got out. Lexi returned both Pokémon to their balls and sighed. Rosa stretched and looked around.

"Well I should get going too, I need to get to the next city since I'm meeting someone there. It was nice to talk to you Lexi."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm already running late. Thanks for helping me against Team Plasma."

"No sweat. Be safe okay?"

"You too, bye now!" The girl took off in direction of the city. "Man… why does everyone always leave when I have questions?" Sighed and walked back to the city alone. She got to the Ferris Wheel and gazed up at the giant circle. She looked at the people in it and most were couples. Lexi sighed and sat down on the grass. Then un expectantly, Gallade came out of her hand and silently sat beside her.

"You need a friend." He said quietly. The two just watched it rotate endlessly and different couples going on and off the ride. Then Gallade put his arm on her shoulder. "You thinking about something?" Lexi nodded. "Talk to me. I'm a good listener."

"There are a few things you don't know. And right now, I wish he was here."

"Who?"

"I have a boyfriend named James somewhere. We came to this world together, but we didn't appear together. And now I miss him." Lexi opened her bag and offered an apple to Gallade. He took it and Lexi ate along with him.

"That emotion is the feeling of love, correct?" Lexi nodded.

"Love, yes. We love each other." Lexi explained. Gallade saw the look on her face and felt her sorrow, being able to sense emotions. He stood up and offered his hand.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but sitting here and wishing to go on the ride with someone won't help you. If you want, we can go together." Lexi hesitated but smiled and took his hand to stand up.

"Alright, maybe then I can relax." Lexi did feel weird going on a couple's ride with a Pokémon, but it wasn't just any Pokémon. It was her Gallade being a good friend. They got on the ride and sat across from each other. The city would've looked better at night, but in the day light the roofs reflected many colors. Lexi was going insane from the silence. Some noise other than the turning of the wheel needed to be made. "So I told you about my problems, you have any of your own?" Gallade shrugged.

"Only minor really." Lexi wasn't sure from his tone. "I mean… you remind me of a friend I once had."

"Once had?" Lexi questioned. "What happened to him or her?"

"Her."

"Her. What happened?"

"She ran away, technically." Gallade sighed. "I haven't seen her for a long time."

"What does she look like?"

"She looks like a more feminine version of me. A Gardevoir is the counter-part for my evolution. Gallade can only be boys and Gardevoirs can be both. However don't expect to see many Gardevoirs around here. Usually trainers make them evolve on performance that they desire on their teams. Example being that more male Kirlia, my pre-evolution, are more likely to become Gallade than Gardevoir, unless statistics prove otherwise. Males of my species are really sought out for trainers."

"So are Gallade stronger than Gardevoir? Is that why people look for more males?" Gallade nodded.

"I fight up close, Gardevoirs usually tend to fight from a distance. But in current meta, a term for describing the modern mindset of competition, ranged attackers need to be fast or melee attackers shred them. Such is the case with Gardevoir, strong, deadly, but slower than say… that Emolga Elisa has. So people look for other Pokémon other than Gardevoirs now."

"Wow that sounds complex."

"It really is."

"How do you know all this?" Gallade laid back.

"To be honest, I'm more human than Pokémon. I'm a human in a Pokémon's body. After I became a Gallade, I roamed from city to city, talking to various trainers and professors. Some trainers tried catching me, but clearly failed. Others shared their stories with me and their dreams. I was just a roamer. Pokémon sometimes asked me what humans were like and believe it or not, I actually convinced one of the world's most famous Pokémon right now, a Garchomp in Sinnoh to join humans. I talked to the little girl when she was just a Gible in the wild. Now she is one of the most decorated Pokémon in the world."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"I suppose so. But my wondering had a purpose I had never yet fulfilled." His eyes grew distant. "I was wandering place to place because I wanted to find my lost friend. I never did so I just gave up."

"Why?"

"Because I came no closer. I had circled the entire region three times before finally collapsing in exhaustion. Fate didn't want us to meet again so I accepted it." He sighed.

"Aww…" Lexi sulked and moved next to him. She felt his sorrow like her own and could feel the waves of anguish pouring out of him. Then her spirits rose and she stood up. They were about to finish their circle. "Maybe we should both go look for her!" Gallade seemed amazed at the offer.

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me! Two pair of eyes are better than one. Plus, we are both on the same path. We want to find our friends who we lost, I say we go on a journey and find them again!"

"You would help me find her?" Gallade sat up.

"Of course! Everyone needs someone to be happy with, you are no exception! Come on, we got preparations to do!" Lexi jumped out of the cabin and Gallade followed.

"Alright… I can try again."

"And this time we will succeed. Don't worry a bit, and we have two friends to help us!" She pointed to the two pokeballs.

"I guess you are right." Gallade agreed. "Fine then we can do it together."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

James' feet met concrete. He looked up into an orange sky and found arches on a bridge. He looked around and saw he was actually standing on a bridge.

_Here we are._

_"I sense another psychic presence nearby, be cautious."_

_Got it. _He moved onto the bridge and saw something fly above him and a high speed. Then an attack of some sort came from the bridge, aimed at the Pokémon.

_"Whoa!"_

"What is that?!"


	5. Dark Side of the Moon

**Key:**

_Human Telepathy_

_"Pokemon telepathy/speech"_

"Speech"

**Writers block hits like a truck sometimes... lol.**

* * *

Jayda came out of James' hand automatically.

"There is psychic power everywhere. This bridge is covered by it." She knelt down and rubbed her hand against the road. "Strong power too." She stood up. "I follow your orders." She looked at him.

"Certainly something that we should figure out. Follow me, stay close." JJ led and saw a battle raging in the distance. A Dragonite and a man in a lab coat defended against a barrage of psychic attacks from a crescent-shaped Pokémon.

"Dragonite use Safeguard!" The man sounded relatively young. The attacking Pokémon let out a furious cry and shot a rainbow beam at the Dragonite, really crippling it. "No… no… I can't let you escape again!" Jayda couldn't believe her eyes.

"James, that Pokémon is a Cresselia. It is a calm Pokémon that dispels nightmares." James titled his head in thought.

"That Cresselia sure doesn't seem calm to me… and it seems like it's attacking someone." Jayda nodded.

"Something is wrong, your move." Jayda cracked her neck and stretched her arms. James nodded and saw the Dragonite was clearly finished.

"Jayda use… what can you use?" Jayda sighed and told him.

_"Signal Beam. Psychic. Light Screen. Reflect. Teleport. Focus Blast. Just tell me a move and I'll do the rest."_

"Okay… use Signal Beam then!" Jayda smiled.

_"Quite the natural I see." _She dashed using the blindside to her advantage and fired multiple short, quick red and blue beams of energy that barraged the rampaging Pokémon. After it recovered it looked around to see where the attack came from.

"Yo!" Jayda smirked and taunted the Cresselia. "I'm over here!"

_You seem to enjoy fighting._

_"I'll let my powers to the talking." _The lunar Pokémon shot another beam at Jayda.

"Dodge it!"

"Nope!" She laughed back. She took the attack head on and didn't even get blown back. "Aww was that supposed to hurt Cressie?" Then Jayda, without an order, charged against the Pokémon, carrying it with her with psychic powers as she went. "Come on! Show some backbone already!" James stood there watching the scene unfold as the lab coat walked next to him.

"Who are you?" James snapped back to the man.

"We are just travelers that saw you needed help. What happened over here?" The man looked at Jayda having her fun and sighed.

"That Cresselia has been terrorizing people and Pokémon lately. It is so out of character for a Cresselia to do such things, my lab sent me out to investigate… then you showed up and totally suppressed it without any help. Interesting… your Gardevoir can speak human?"

"Yes. She must've picked up the language." The man nodded.

"Gardevoirs are interesting Pokémon indeed for how they can fit into human society. Do you mind catching the Cresselia for me? We need to find out what made it so hostile." James shrugged.

"I've never caught a Pokémon before." The man laughed.

"Never mind, I got it just… OH MY…" He looked away from the battle. Jayda had the Cresselia in a lethal choke hold.

"JAYDA, RELEASE THE CRESSELIA!"

"Hold on! Ha ha! This is too fun! How often can I do this to a legendary Pokémon?!" She was enjoying herself, but James could her the Cresselia's rageous cries replaced my ones pleading for mercy. "Just one more run okay?" She released Cresselia and fired a Focus Blast underneath the Pokémon, knocking it airborne.

"Fucking stop Jayda!" James screamed. Jayda rushed up above the Pokémon and fired another direct contact Focus Blast that sent Cresselia spiraling towards the ground.

"BOOOSH!" Jayda mimicked the sound. Then she floated down on top of it and pressed its neck against the concrete. "This is too fun!" James saw the once yellow face turning blue from lack of air. Angered, he felt his hand burn and he flicked his hand out, releasing an identical green orb to his marks. It hit Jayda and she froze in shock and fell off the Cresselia, now seemingly exhausted. James walked up and stood over her before crouching over her.

"You and I need to have a serious talk about fighting." He glanced at the now unconscious Cresselia. "Stand up and lift her with your psychic so we can get to a… Pokémon center you told me about." He pointed to fingers at his eyes and moved flicked them at the Cresselia. He moved to give her space as she struggled to stand. "You almost killed her."

"…" Jayda looked at the Cresselia and felt no remorse for her actions. As James ordered, she lifted it with psychic and followed him and the man in the lab coat to the nearest city.

(On the road)

"There is just one problem heading this way…" The man said. They headed east from the Marvelous Bridge and were approaching where White Forest would be, but rumor had it a Zoroark really made things odd there.

"What?"

"Well… it's complicated. Does your Gardevoir know teleport?" James nodded.

"Yes she does."

"My lab is in Nuvema Town, can you teleport us there?" The man asked.

_Of course you can Jayda._

_"Fine…"_

"Yes, she can." Jayda sighed and snapped her fingers before they appeared in a small town. There were no more than four buildings here, but overall, it was quiet. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"Never thought I'd come back here with the Cresselia." He mumbled to himself. "So you all know Professor Juniper right?" Jayda nodded and James shook his head.

"No idea." James honestly said.

"Well she is a very lively person. I'm sure you will enjoy meeting her." He opened the door and James loved the cold blast of air that met him. It was really hot out and the cold air felt amazing. "Professor! We have guests." A girl with a fat green hat peered around the corner.

"Oh hiya Brando!" She said with a smile. She looked at the other duo. "Helllooo!" She waved and approached the two. "Wow Gardevoirs are so cool! Yours is really pretty!"

_"This girl…" _

"Thanks. Is Professor Juniper here?" The girl nodded.

"Oh the name's Bianca! She is, but she is in a phone conference right now. Can I take a message?"

"I think I can wait until she is done. Oh by the way, we have a Cresselia with us." Bianca gasped and her eyes grew big.

"Oh my gosh! You are soooooo STRONG! How did you do it?! Tell me tell meeeeeeee!" She jumped up and down.

"Honestly, Jayda here really dropped the hammer on the Cresselia. I was wondering if you could help me tell her limits to Pokémon battling?" James asked.

"Oh… so she has it too?" Bianca poked her hat. "Professor Juniper will explain later, but can I see this Cresselia?" James looked back at Jayda.

"The second we release it, you hold it still with psychic. Do. Not. Attack it, understand?"

"Fine." She said.

"WHHHAT?! IT CAN TALK!?" Bianca got very close to Jayda.

"Please don't come close to me." She said flatly. "I don't know you." Brandon walked to an open space in the rear of the lab that was outside. It was a fenced area and only had one way in or out, through two sliding glass doors.

"Everyone ready?" James looked at Jayda who sighed and nodded. He released the Cresselia and immediately it started flailing in a fitted rage.

"Jayda, make a barrier blocking the air!" James commanded. She nodded and teleported away to the roof. James listened to its pained cries and enraged panic. "You two, leave me and the Cresselia alone."

"Are you crazy? Cresselia could kill you!" Brandon protested.

"Oh no, I know if I need to run or not. I need you two to be out of sight. I'm listening to Cresselia's inter voice. It doesn't trust any of us, so I need to change that before we can find out what exactly is wrong with her. Just trust me." The two frowned and slowly left them alone.

_You good up there Jayda?_

_"I got the barrier up." _James smiled.

_I'm going to try talking to Cresselia. _Jayda didn't respond and James looked at the trashing Pokémon. James hesitated to approach it but moved closer anyway. Jayda watched James slowly inch his way towards the lunar Pokémon.

"Shh… hey there." He touched the Pokémon's head and the Pokémon rammed him away, knocking him against the wall.

"James!" Jayda yelled down.

"Don't interfere! Just trust me!" Jayda gritted her teeth at the sight, but remained still and watched James get up. This time he fearlessly walked to the Pokémon and gently grabbed its head. This surprised the Pokémon to stop flailing around and listen to the human's thoughts.

_Come on now sweetie… You are sick, you aren't a bad Pokémon. You are scared. _The Pokémon shivered at his words. The human was communicating to her through his mind. What human does that? _I'm here to be your friend. Those people inside the lab are trying to help you._ Jayda heard everything James transmitted through to the Pokémon.

_"So interesting…" _Jayda thought to herself. _"He cares not only about me, but other Pokémon too." _She quietly listened to her friend coax the Cresselia.

_Can you tell me? What is it that made you angry? Was it humans? Another Pokémon? I'm your friend, you can tell me._ James felt something invade his mind.

_"It… was… I don't know… I'm scared…" _The Pokémon seemed to be crying it sounded like. Jayda facepalmed herself for attacking the Cresselia.

_"Idiot… IDIOT!" _She screamed at herself. _"James even told you to stop, why didn't you!" _She shook her head and listened again.

"That's okay, let it out, nobody can scare you anymore." James said with words. "Can you speak?" She shook her head. "That's okay. Just relax, sit with me." The Cresselia lowered herself to the ground, but really didn't sit, moreover floated at a lower altitude.

_Okay Jayda, join me._

_"What?"_

_Join me, and maybe we can make amends with each other… and find out what went wrong on the bridge. _Jayda shivered and steeled herself before teleporting beside the Cresselia. The Pokémon freaked out again and flew behind James.

"It's okay Cresselia, she won't hurt you, she wants to say sorry. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." James stroked the side of the yellow face. The Cresselia peeked to meet the red eyes of Jayda. She offered her hand.

_"I won't hurt you again. I promise."_

_"…how can I be sure?" _Jayda laughed and jumped up.

_"Come on, one attack, give it your all. I won't block it." _Cresselia floated up and looked at the smiling face of the Gardevoir. It had both a friendly and a diabolical feel to it.

_"It won't change anything…" _Jayda shrugged and sat beside the lunar Pokémon.

_"I'm sorry about the bridge." _She looked at her fellow psychic type. _"I lost control." _The Cresselia looked at the Pokémon.

_"I know… I've lost myself so many times, I hurt people too. I almost hurt that man over there." _She referred to Brandon.

"See? What you just said earlier and now enforces that you need help. You clearly care about your actions. It also seems my Pokémon lost control too. But don't worry okay? I'm sure we can get you to feel better." The Cresselia smiled and looked at the Gardevoir.

_"You are very strong… can you maybe teach me how to fight like that?" _Jayda laughed and patted the Cresselia's head.

_"I think I can teach you some tricks, but I have fists, you have…"_

_"Wings."_

_"Wings. But I suppose I can help you." _She touched Cresselia's pink wing and she jumped.

_"Those are very sensitive… please don't touch them." _Jayda giggled.

_"Okay…" _Then she turned to James.

_"Can I join you?" _James did a double take.

"What? You join me?" the Pokémon eagerly nodded. "Gee… a legendary Pokémon wants to join me?"

_"I hate staying at the bridge… every night I see humans with their Pokémon. They seem so happy… I want to be that. I want to travel around with you and Jayda. You two are so nice to me compared to other Pokémon. Please, I'm begging you! Let me join your team!" _James looked at Jayda who smiled and looked the other direction.

"Okay. Alright, you can join us Cresselia… hmm… can I just call you Cressie?" The Pokémon rested her head on his shoulder.

_"Either one is okay. You two are nice…"_

* * *

Lexi wanted to say bye to Elisa, but soon found out that she was busy doing "model stuff."

"Being beautiful must be a task hm?"

_"Guess so. I mean, most Pokémon look the same, oddly enough." _Gallade added. Lexi looked at a map she had obtained at the Pokémon center.

"So where should we be looking for your friend?" Gallade thought about it and appeared beside her.

"We were last together in Castelia City, but that was so long ago I doubt we can find a trail anywhere…" He frowned. Lexi patted his shoulder.

"I guess that means we need to hike around the entire region to find your friend!" She smiled. "Let's see… let's head west towards Driftveil City!" Gallade looked at the map.

"Oh boy… the PWT finally opened."

"PWT?"

"It's the Pokémon World Tournament. Strong trainers gather there to fight each other, even champions and gym leaders from all around the world gather there." That made Lexi silently think.

"Okay, let's go check the place out." The two left off to the western route 5.

(A few random hours later)

The duo was stopping for a break near the bridge. Lexi held both Misdreavus' and Glameow's pokeballs. She remembered what Gallade told her about the PWT and Pokémon battles. She didn't even know how to battle. She had an idea, but no knowledge. She wanted to bond more with her Pokémon through combat, not just being friendly. She figured being friendly and supportive while battling would really forge un-breakable bonds. She should name each of them too, that would give her a personal connection with each of them. She looked up and saw Gallade just relaxing in the grass. He looked back at the trouble feeling he sensed.

"Everything alright Lex?" He jumped up.

"Oh right, you can feel my emotions… I forgot." Gallade frowned.

"Was it something I wasn't meant to feel? I can forget." He offered.

"No, no that's just fine. So I need to ask you a favor… it seems disrespectful." Lexi curled an edge of her hair.

"What's up?" He sat beside her. Lexi felt at least remotely comfortable telling him the truth. He felt the trustful emotion radiate from Lexi and smiled at the pleasant thoughts.

"Can you maybe teach me how to battle? I want to be stronger and I want to forge better bonds with my Pokémon. That includes you." She rubbed his back. "Also, I was thinking. To make it a little bit more personal, did you ever think of giving yourself a name?" Gallade shrugged.

"I really never paid attention honestly. I mean, I suppose I'm open to it. Why do you ask?" His mind clicked. "Ohhh… so you got an idea?" Lexi shrugged back.

"I was going to let you think of a name?" The Gallade thought to himself for a few minutes.

"Anders." He said finally.

"Oh? What made you choose that name?" The Gallade frowned and looked at the ground.

"Now ain't really the time you see…" Lexi dropped it.

"Alright… Anders has a nice flare to it." Anders cheered up. "So Anders, you seem to know how to fight and battle without orders, but maybe you could teach me?" Lexi asked.

"It does seem odd that a Pokémon teaches a human how to battle with Pokémon, but hey, technically I am part of you so of course I'll help." Lexi pulled him for a one arm hug.

"Thanks Anders." Anders shivered at human touch, but kept it low profile enough. Lexi and Anders stood up and face each other.

"So here is the plan. Chose one of the Pokémon to send out." Lexi picked up Misdreavus' pokeball and tossed it forward. The small ghost descended to a lower height than the ball and readied itself.

_"Let's do this!" _Lexi thought it came from Anders, but it was an eager, female voice, still young too.

"Did you hear something?" Lexi asked. "I swear I might've heard Misdreavus talk.

_"Oh you can understand me? Darn, I was hoping to try out some new phrases…" _

"…wait a second." Anders' mind tapped into Lexi's. Lexi felt as if an invisible hand was poking her mind. "…freaky. You can understand Pokémon through your mind!"

"I never noticed that before. When did this happen?" Anders shrugged.

"Can't tell… hm… that could be a huge advantage in real Pokémon battles. You might not even need to talk your actions. You Pokémon could also give feedback on your plan." Anders smirked. "Well this is something." He lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Okay so Misdreavus, we aren't really fighting, I'm just trying to show the basics to Lex here." The ghost giggled.

_"You got it Anders!" _The ghost waited for an order.

"So the basic idea is to wear your opponent down until their Pokémon is unable to continue safely. You do this by using attacks." Anders scanned the ghost's mind. The ghost shivered and knew something was poking her head. "There is an easy first rule you need to know. Type advantages."

"I know that to an extent I know." Lexi commented.

"Right. So in this case, I am a fighting-psychic type. The following types are better against me: Flying, Ghost. Right now, if this was an even fight, Misdreavus would have the advantage since she knows Shadow ball." His arm extended into a purple blade. "And vice versa: Ghost types are weak to: Other ghost types, Dark types; like my Night Slash you see." Lexi nodded.

"I see…"

"And for Glameow, she is a normal type, only severely harmed against fighting types like me. She is totally immune to ghost types." Anders explained. "So now onto the fighting part. You can command your Pokémon to do attacks by simply telling them. Some trainers prefer to let their Pokémon's instincts guide them. So now try it, command Misdreavus to use Shadow Ball on me."

"But what if it hurts you?"

"That will bring me to my next point, come on." Anders urged. Lexi nodded.

"Okay Misdreavus use Shadow ball!"

_"Got it!" _The ghost conjured a purple ball and fired it. Gallade jumped to the side and it crashed into a bush.

"You can also play defense and try commanding your Pokémon to dodge incoming attacks." Anders looked at the ground and found a hard berry. "To keep it safe, try to dodge this decent sized berry." He whipped it at the ghost.

"Dodge it please!"

_"Please? Alright then!"_ The small ghost did a loop and the berry passed her.

"It is good to note that some Pokémon might not be as mobile as me or Misdreavus. Right now, I'm sure Glameow can dodge just fine." His arm returned to normal. "That is pretty much all I know… Oh wait! There are a few more things that go with it, but I don't know a lot about them. All I know is that there are different status conditions and one of them really hurts." Anders finished.

"Thanks Anders, I think I can figure it out from here." Lexi wanted to talk to her new friends. She took Glameow's pokeball and called the cat Pokémon out. "Hey there sweetie!"

_"So when do we get fighting?" _The Glameow drew her claws.

"Not right now. So what's your name?" The ghost Pokémon nuzzled her friend playfully.

_"Well back on the ol' place the other Pokémon called me Vic." _She seemed proud of her nickname.

"So your name is Vicky?" Lexi gave an unsure laugh.

_"Vicky? No. Vic meant VICIOUS!" _She slashed the air in front of her in a weak struggle. Clearly she was boasting too much.

"Vicious? You are way too cute!" Lexi laughed.

_"I am Vicious! Stop that!" _She frowned. Lexi pet her head and she lay down on the grass.

"So I'll call you Vic okay?" The cat Pokémon was too busy purring. Lexi put her other hand on the small ghost's head. "What about you?"

_"I was always called Cait or Caitlyn." _

"Well that's a pretty name Cait. Can I call you that too?" The ghost warmed up to her hand and she took that as a yes. "Well Anders, we need to go. Mind if I recall you?" He shook his head.

"I could use some rest." Lexi stuck her hand out and recalled Anders into her palm. She looked at it and smiled.

_Thank you Anders._

_"No problem Lex." _She recalled her Pokémon and continued over the bridge.


	6. Opposites

**Mind is flooded. Not much to say. I was half asleep and haven't check back until recently, and apparently I dumbly put something else in... LMAO. W/E I'm awake now, sry i derped hard XD.**

"How on earth did you do it?" Brandon's jaw was hanging open at the sight of the once rampaging Cresselia now aside James.

"Everyone has problems, I can listen and help." James brushed the Lunar Pokémon's face. "She has what you called a virus." A lady with seemingly out of proportion hair and a lab coat walked into the front room.

"Ah! Professor, how did the call go?"

"Could've been better, but fine all things considered." The lady with green eyes looked with pride at the strange trainer. "Well now, you are something. What's your name?"

"James Yvonne professor, please to meet you." He offered his hand for a shake and she shook his hand.

"Professor Juniper. Pleased to meet you James." She turned her head towards the Cresselia. The Cresselia cowered and flew behind James. "Seems this Cresselia went from super aggressive to really trusting of you, you are quite the trainer if I may say so."

"Thank you. So I understand that Cresselia's aggression is the result of a virus, is that correct?" James asked.

"Bianca, Brandon, please let me work for a while." Juniper asked her assistants.

"Got it!" Bianca whirled around the corner and Brandon followed, quietly laughing to himself. The two were left alone with the lunar Pokémon. Jayda was resting for now, so it as just Cresselia and James with the professor.

"To answer your question James, we cannot be sure unless we test Cresselia for the virus. You see, we have had previous test subjects, but all had no trace of the virus after trainers had brought the Pokémon in." She sighed. "Each one was knocked out from a brutal battle and when healed had no trace of the supposed virus."

"So maybe making a Pokémon faint cleanses it of the virus?" James asked.

"Maybe. Of course, we should get started so you can be on your merry way! So I just need you to leave Cresselia with me for now." James nodded and turned to the scared Cresselia. "Now Cressie, listen to me okay? That lady is going to run a few tests on you to make sure that the virus is gone and you are okay now." He smiled at the Pokémon.

_"Do I… d-do I h-have to?" _She shivered.

"Please, for me okay?" James stroked her face. Finally, she agreed.

_"I'll be good." _She followed the professor into the room and closed the door. James was tired and lay down on the couch in the main room. Bianca and Brandon were nowhere to be found. James yawned and felt something talk to him.

_"Whatever you do. Don't fall asleep." _James ignored it and drifted off into sleep. Little did he know his mistake.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Void)

_"NO, NO, YOU IDIOT!"_

_"What now…?" _

_"LOOK HERE XAIRO!"_

_"What?"_

_"Remember how you said that you didn't erase the Pokémon's memories?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Well it turns out because of that, time is uneven since the Pokémon know all their memories, it is leaking into their human's minds creating…"_

_"Creating?!"_

_"Creating an alternate copy of themselves." _

_"…impossible."_

_"The copies aren't as bad as predicted though. They are just emotionless shells that somewhat resemble their original. They appearance is the same, but their emotions are suppressed almost totally."_

_"Wait, but if the two get near a clone…"_

_"They will lose power."_

_"…oh no…"_

* * *

_"JOSEPH!" _James' eyes shot open in sudden shock. He whipped his head around the room looking for Jayda. Her voice had shrieked a moment before, but now he couldn't even feel her presence.

"Jayda? Hey, Jayda are you alright?" He didn't wait for a response. He looked down at his marks and they were pulsing with green light every two seconds. "Something isn't right. Jayda! Can you hear me?!" He yelled again. At this point he realized something has taken hold of his mind or his powers.

"James, come get me!" He heard a familiar voice that made his heart soar. "In the forest…" Then he felt himself get placed back into reality. He rubbed his eyes and still saw he was alone. He looked at his mark again and this time it had a constant glow.

"Hey Jayda?" He didn't get an answer. "What the hell?" He pushed himself off the bed and walked into the room where Cresselia and Juniper were. "You girls seen Jayda anywhere?" Juniper looked up with confusion.

"Who's Jayda?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, my Gardevoir. Did she leave?"

"No, I haven't seen her. I thought she was with you?" Her face returned to normal.

"No." He turned his attention to the silent lunar Pokémon. "Hey there."

_"…hi."_

"You holding up alright?" The Pokémon shivered and nodded. "If you get scared, just focus on me." The Pokémon nodded again. James sat in front of her has Juniper worked.

"You two got close fast I see." She commented.

"I have a niche for communicating with Pokémon and calming down." The Professor sighed with a smile.

"Just one more thing dear and I'll release you." She pet the Cresselia. "You are a very good patient." She complemented. After a few keystrokes on the computer, the bonds broke and Cresselia floated next to James. "There you go, all set."

"Thanks professor."

"No problem! Now let's just see if she still has the virus…" she went through many slides of information on the screen and finally nodded. "Yep, she still has it alright. It is dormant for now, but I think I can get rid of it so she doesn't go on another rampage." James had a rule for himself: Always consult the Pokémon if it is about them.

"Cressie, what do you think? Do you want that virus inside of you? Or do you want to be normal again?" The Pokémon looked around, for some reason having difficulty choosing.

"I would strongly advise against keeping it. That virus can spread to other Pokémon and potentially humans."

"Just what is this virus professor?" The professor cracked her fingers and stretched.

"So try to keep up okay?"

"…okay?"

"The virus is categorized as a UEA-24 viral manifestation of the commonly known EGV virus, namely Pokerus, a virus that helps Pokémon grow. This difference between these two on a molecular structure us that this virus contains Platinum, Gold and Copper elements. Normally, that wouldn't be practical or useful. For some reason, this creates a chemical reaction in the body that knocks out the consciousness of the Pokémon involved, without it fainting. Long story short, it passes out, but its body keeps moving. While this happens, it is extremely aggressive and is fueled by constant adrenaline rushes. This virus can be deadly. An example is Cresselia attacking people on the bridge."

"Ooookay… I followed most of it. So what happens when they stop attacking?"

"The virus is a virus. It attacks when it feels like it, more so at night. To answer your question, when the Pokémon's consciousness returns, it feels agony from the physical fighting it did, but has little to no memory why it feels that way." The Cresselia shivered and buried its head in James' chest. James consoled the Pokémon.

"So it wasn't her choice to be doing what she did then?" The professor nodded. "Can this virus be lethal?"

"No, but we have records that if left long enough, the exhaustion of the fighting will really put it out of healthy status for a long time, about an entire month." She said looking at the computer.

_"I don't want to… please make me normal again!" _

"Ok she just told me that she wants to be normal again. So can you do it?"

"Of course I can. Here you go, just have her swallow this and it will be reverted to regular Pokerus."

"Oh, so it doesn't cure her?"

"It is the closest we have right now. Don't worry, Pokerus is a safe virus and helps Pokémon grow." She handed James a white pill. "Don't' worry Cresselia, it will feel funny, but it is easy. Just swallow it and it will work."

"Alright, here you go Cressie." She timidly observed the pill before popping it into her mouth and shivering as she swallowed it.

_"Bah… gets me every time." _

"Alright so she should be fine?" James stroked her face.

"Yes. I'm certain in the next few hours the virus will be totally subdued." She smiled. Then she took notice of the glow on his hand. "What happened there?" James looked at his hand.

"Oh… that is… well it's really hard to explain. I think it is like a pokeball in my hand? No offense professor, I'd like to keep it to myself if you don't mind." She laughed.

"Alright that's fine."

The two kept at the small talk while Cresselia's medicine took effect. The Pokémon was listening to their conversation for a long time before wandering around. She didn't go too far. Humans were such interesting creatures to her. They had the power to create, destroy, even change the course of life itself. They were slightly too ambitious for her liking, but she figured maybe she should give them a shot. Everyone can change, James was one example. He didn't APPEAR to be one that wishes to alter the entire meaning of life.

It was on that thought she felt an odd psychic power coming from the nearby forest. She tried to make out just what it was, but it wasn't a Pokémon, but another human. The energy kept gathering around a point until it finally broke. Cresselia felt a strong wave hit her mind and she felt all her psychic power leave her body. She was able to keep afloat though since it was her wings that manipulated her body's movement. But she couldn't sense James in the next room or detect any psychic power. Curious, she tried to form a psychic attack, but as she worried, nothing happened. She flew back to James who was rubbing his head.

"You alright James?" Juniper asked. James looked around and saw Cresselia. His face grew confused.

"Yeah, just a minor headache." James glanced at his marks and saw they went dark suddenly. "What is happening today?" Cresselia nudged his shoulder and whined. "You okay Cressie?" She shook her head. "Hm… why aren't you talking telepathically?" She shook her head and pointed herself outside. "Outside?" She nodded.

"What is the problem?" Juniper grew curious.

"I don't know. It seems Cresselia can't talk to me telepathically like she always does. She seems to know somethi-…" James stopped himself to think. "…is that why I can't talk to Jayda? Cressie, lead me to where it happened. Professor, I'll be back."

"Be careful! It could be dangerous."

"Will do, come on let's go." The two walked outside to find Bianca's Munna trying to talk to her.

"What is it Munna? What is the matter?" Bianca tilted her head sideways many times before noticing James. "You guys feel it too?"

"Yeah, I'll be back, don't worry." James made his way into the forest and tried to track down anything odd. He came to a clearing and searched around until he found nothing. "That doesn't add up. Are you certain of what you saw here Cresselia?" The Pokémon nodded. "Can you maybe lead me in the right direction?" She nodded and floated ahead. James tried to call Jayda out and got nothing from his hand.

_I can't even call Jayda out. Now I'm worried._

The two finally came to an area with yellow, dry trees that had appeared to be struck by lightning. They Cresselia observed a fallen branch and met yellow eyes looking down at her. James heard her shriek from beyond a few trees.

"Cresselia?" He quickly moved to find the Pokémon frozen in a stare off between a girl with white hair and yellow eyes, but James caught something else. "Wait a minute… is it you?" He walked up to the girl. The girl's features matched that of Lexi's in James' view. "What happened to your eyes and hair?"

"I seek someone who looks like you. And you seek someone who looks like me." She had an ominous, chilling whisper. "I knew if I disabled that which you care about, you would find me."

"What I care about?"

"The Gardevoir and your Cresselia of course."

"Lexi why are you talking like that? Unless… you aren't the real Lexi. I mean you look like her, but your hair and eyes are different." The girl's face remained unchanged. "Who are you?"

"I am something that shouldn't exist in this dimension. Allow me to explain, and I will let your Gardevoir out, since that is what you desire." James digressed and nodded.

"Okay, deal." He sat down and invited her to sit next to her.

"Why do you offer me a place in this world?"

"Oh just sit will you?" James urged. The girl's face stayed on guard even after she sat down. Cresselia kept a lookout around them, sometimes looking back at the couple.

"It is true. I am not the real Lexi, but rather a similar copy to her. I have the same looks, but I lack things that she has. I am not of this world. I'm not a human that originated from here, but from the Void, a place beyond time and space."

"Oh… so I guess you haven't seen her huh?"

"No." She didn't frown. "You are sad?"

"Of course I am. I loved that girl and I want to find her again. Wouldn't you feel sad?" She shook her head.

"No. I don't think I would know what sad is like you see. Emotions like those just intervene with our lives, at least that is what I thought before I met my friend." James was interested.

"What's your story girl?"

"Little do you know the role you played in my creation." She chided.

"Me?"

"Yes, there is much you do not know, and I will tell you what has happened to both you and this Lexi you search for and about my purpose in helping you find her." She started. "Try to communicate with your Gardevoir. She is frantic right now." He causally tried to talk to her.

_Jayda?_

_"HEY! HEY! JAMES! I HEAR YOU!" _James called her out and she appeared next to James. She looked around and quickly squeezed James into a hug.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I COULDN'T TALK TO YO-…"

"Shhh…" James rubbed her head. "You look like you've seen death itself." Jayda relaxed a little. "Good, good, steady breaths. I'm here for ya, just calm down." Jayda took a deep breath and let go.

_"Thanks."_

_Always. I'm glad you are safe._

_"Likewise. Who's this?"_

_A girl that has keys to my past. I'm about to find out. _Jayda became apprehensive at this revelation.

_"James I need to be truthful to you, so can you promise not to get mad?" _James nodded.

_Of course Jayda, what is it?_

"The Gardevoir knows what happened to you in your past, but has kept it from you." James frowned at the fact.

"Is that true Jayda?" The Pokémon nervously nodded. "I'm sure there was a reason so I'm willing to listen. Even so, I'm not mad Jayda, I can feel your nervousness so please, calm down okay?" The Pokémon sighed and released her tension. "Good. Now please, one of you explain just what you mean by "my past" since you both seem to know."

The girl wasted no time explaining everything. "You too, like me, are not part originated from this world. You came from an alternate reality with no Pokémon. In that reality, Gardevoir has watching you live, and decided to make you her soul partner. Her story-" the girl pointed at Jayda "I do not know. Your fate in your previous world was death alongside this girl you seek. However, instead of entering the afterlife, Gardevoir had been patiently waiting for your arrival." James shook his head in confusion.

"You lost me. I don't think any of that happened, otherwise I would've had memory of it." Jayda spoke up.

"No. You can't remember anything past a certain point other than Lexi. When you died, you were sent to the void to alter who you were going to come back as in this life. You kept yourself for the most part the same, and you were also put in charge of altering my personality, physical appearance, everything." Jayda shivered.

"Me? This is all sudden… and it doesn't make sense to me." James scratched his head.

"Doesn't it seem odd you have no memory of a childhood or parents? Remember I briefly talked to you about this before, but there was much I left out. So much that I needed to tell you sometime." James tried to remember anything about what she mentioned. After a short while his eyes grew wide. She was right.

"…who am I? Is this body even mine?" He looked at his hands.

"Yes, you just… died and came here instead of staying dead. Because… I chose you out of everyone on your old world." James was sad; there was so much he didn't know about who he was. All he knew was bits of information that Jayda had told him. Even so, couldn't she see that he was in hidden sorrow since he had no idea if his life had purpose? Maybe that was just his mind's way of telling him that he died and everything he once had is gone.

"…Jayda I feel hurt." Jayda's heart turned to glass. "I remember you told me your powers allow you to read emotions…" He wasn't mad, but in anguish. "…so you knew I felt a deep sorrow knowing I was living an empty life with no memory?" Jayda opened her mouth to respond but felt short and looked down.

"…I have no excuse. Yes." James sighed. The girl continued.

"…she knew by choosing you that your memories would be wiped out." James' mind flared with many different feelings. Wordlessly, he recalled Jayda into his hand. He pulled out Cressie's pokeball and recalled her as well.

"Enough. I can't take any more." He stood up and offered a hand to the girl. "You are looking for someone like me. I am looking for someone that looks like you. Come with me, and help me reconnect with my past." She gazed up.

"Me walk alongside you?"

"Yes. What is your real name?"

"Eve." The girl still lacked any sign of emotion.

"Eve, I am James. Her name was Jayda. I thank you for bringing this issue to my attention."

"Thank?" She questioned.

"Never mind. Come with me." The two got up and started walking.

_"…I won't talk. I regret it all. I should've told you sooner and I just… sorry."_

_Relax. That is all._

* * *

Lexi was on the bridge to Driftveil City when a small teenage boy stood alone in her path from a distance. It was nighttime already and Lexi had spent the entire time training her Pokémon with mock battles. She was full of energy and decided to start towards the next city. This was a stop for her though as she had a strange feeling about this familiar boy.

_Anders, can you hear me? _She got no response._ ANDERS! _She called him louder.

"Alexis Yvonne." The boy said starting his approach. "Listen carefully to my words." Lexi stepped back and reached for a pokeball. "I seek an audience with you." Lexi was still on alert. "I seek the same person you seek now."

"What do you know about me?" She spat back.

"I know I can make you listen. I seek the one named James Yvonne." Lexi's heart raced.

"What is it you want?" Lexi put the ball away.

"I seek to give you information and the one you seek, in return for your help in locating my other half." He looked her over, making Lexi shiver. "You look exactly like her." Lexi also looked him over and he looked exactly like James, but it clearly wasn't him.

"You are looking for a friend?" He nodded. He had yellow eyes and white hair, adding to his creepy form. "We too are looking for my partner's friend."

"You are scared that you cannot call him out or talk to him yes?" Lexi nodded, slightly mystified by this boy who knew so much about her… and she knew nothing about him. "Try calling him out, we all must have a talk. Lexi called out Anders and he appeared in a red glow.

"What happened? I couldn't speak to you at all!" He looked around and laid eyes on the boy. His eyes narrowed. "I know you."

"And I you my friend." He smirked. "Tell me, what did you hide from this poor girl? The fact that she is in the spot she is in now because of you?" Anders' arm extended into a blade.

"Silence."

"Anders what is he talking about?" Lexi asked.

"There is much more I will tell you Lex. But this boy is evil. He is the opposite for your friend. How the hell did you come here?"

"Oh it's simple really, I was just dragged here since a certain someone didn't erase your memories." He chuckled.

"So you came from him?"

"Mhmm. And your friend has my friend that I seek. But seeing as if you won't help, I guess I'll have to take her by force." With that, the boy vanished into smoke. Anders' arm reverted and he looked at Lexi.

"This is bad. REALLY BAD." He emphasized. "I will explain now I suppose. I need to be honest with you, I've hidden some key facts about who you really were before we met." Lexi put her hands behind her back.

"Well why would you do that?" She questioned.

"I did it because I wanted to grow closer to you before I told you. I was worried if I told you too soon and you panicked, I wouldn't be able to comfort you." Lexi blushed slightly and shook it off. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry just… human instinct. So you did it because you were worried about my reaction." He slowly nodded. "You wanted us to get closer?"

"By that I mean bonding more. Trusting each other more." Anders explained. Lexi walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Well what reason do I have not to trust you!" She smiled. "You didn't lie, you were honest and told me you kept things hidden. So I don't mind your choice."

"R-really?" Anders never foresaw this response.

"Of course! How much closer can we get? I mean, you technically live inside my soul with this mark here." She pointed at her hand. "Plus I know you a little better than you think. I know you did it for a reason. But I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"How exactly do you know that thing is the opposite of my friend?" Gallade sighed and rubbed his head.

"I've been poking into your mind. I'm sorry, that shouldn't be my business. I was curious you know?"

"What did you see?" Lexi frowned.

"I just saw him… and a few desires. So… I had reason to do it, please let me explain." Lexi crossed her arms and waited. "I felt no reason to keep going and fighting for whatever I'm looking for." Lexi's mood fell down. "I needed a reason and a purpose to keep going should I never see my friend again. There is much I need to tell you still, my past in detail and what happened to you. But know this: I'm staying with you forever." He looked to the side. "They way you feel deep down about missing your friend is the same way I feel about my friend. And well, I can't just let you feel that way. So I'm going to search with you until we both find happiness." He looked down and closed his eyes.

A long silence fell around them. Lexi brushed her hair out of her face and sighed before cracking a smile. Anders was just like James when it came to weakness and emotional situations. While others would chide their sensitivity, she embraced it. She believed it proved them human or in this case, Pokémon. Anders shivered at the sound of Lexi's boots hitting the ground as she approached. He was surprised when he felt a finger lift his chin. He opened his eyes to see his friend smiling back.

"You did what you had to. I can never get mad at you for doing what you need to. You needed a reason to keep moving, and I gave you one. Just do what you need to and I'll support it. There is no reason we need to feel worried around each other. I want all my Pokémon to feel calm and part of my family. So come on!" She pointed at her smile. "Turn that frown up-side down!" He started to laugh.

"I made a good choice."

"For what?"

"My best friend." The two hugged. "So now then, onto what I need to tell you." Lexi sat against the wall of the bridge. Anders sat beside her.

"I'm all ears Anders." The Gallade took a deep breath.

"Before we met, you were sent to the void to determine who you were going to be in this life. You were also given the freedom to change who I was. You changed me for the better; I can't remember if you did in the void or not, but either way, I feel better around you. Then I was able to tap into your mind and I was able to see everything that you were before. The worst part is, with all that you did, you have no memory about your past life or anything past a certain point. And I knew but never told you. There is a way I can get you some of your memories back, but not now. I'll need time to prepare myself."

"Well thank you for telling me. And don't worry about my memories. If you want to put them back to me, it is your choice, but please." She rubbed his head. "Just be cheerful, that's all I ask ok? Just talk to me if you need to, I mean we are always together." She laughed.

"Yeah… okay. Hey Lex."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He pulled her into a tight hug. "So you tired of walking?" Lexi rubbed her knees.

"Just a little."

"Well hold on." Anders used teleport to skip all the walking that remained. They arrived in the Pokémon center and made the nurse there jump.

"HEY! That is really rude you know!" She yelled. The two laughed at her face.

"We just got tired and poof, here we are!" Lexi made a dumb smile.

"I see. It's really late, you should stay the night." The pink-haired woman handed Lexi a key. "There is your room key. Also would you like to rest your Pokémon?" She nodded.

"Sure." She put two pokeballs on the tray. She stopped to figure out what to do with Anders. "Um… what if this Pokémon doesn't have a ball?"

"Oh that's okay, I don't really…" Anders tried to defend himself.

"Wow a talking Gallade, you must have a strong bond. And it's common to have Pokémon that hate pokeballs. We just let them rest down here."

"Oh no I'm ju-..."

"It's okay. I'll just let him relax with me." Then Lexi recalled Anders. "Thanks nurse…?"

"Joy."

"Nurse Joy, thanks." Lexi walked into her room and felt something in her chest quiver. She looked out the window and gazed at the stars. Anders waited quietly at the influx of strong emotions raging in her mind. Lexi totally forgot that he could hear and quietly whimpered to herself. She shut her eyes and started crying. Anders felt cold inside listening and feeling her pain.

"…T-this isn't fair! I miss you so much!" She screamed. She collapsed to the ground and buried her head in her skirt. "Why can I only remember you!? Why can't I remember all the great times we might've had together!? All that he said is leading to my fears! What if we don't belong here!? What if we die tomorrow? You can only ever get the chance to live life once, but what happens after? Did I really die and come back in this world? Then I… Then… Then I… I can't go on…" Anders couldn't watch her like this anymore. Lexi's mark glowed blue and Anders appeared next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry into his chest.

"…I will take care of you until we find him. Just cry as much as you need to. I'll be here to help you through it." The only thing that made the two visible was the faint moonlight in the room. But it seemed almost perfect to match the mood…


	7. Psy-Link

_**"… and in other news the rag tag team known as Team Plasma made yet another appearance at the Nimbasa City Pokémon Center. Authorities arrived on the scene only to find that the fugitives escaped. It is to be known that the team did not steal whatever they were after."**_****James grunted and took another drink of water at the mini-bar the lab housed. He wasn't one for alcohol so he just settled for water. Thoughts were crowding his mind so much that he let Jayda out and told her to just relax alone for a bit, masking his desire to be alone.

_**"One witness claims that two teenage girls fended off the attackers with their Pokémon and secured whatever they were looking for. One man had this to say:"**_

_**"We were all just standing there watching the lone girl at first try talking them down. Then this other girl walked up and really intimidated everyone around her."**_

_**"What did she do?"**_

_**"Before helping, she gave this dark explanation directed at the robbers. Everyone was fearful of her intentions."**_

_**"What did she say?"**_

_**"Something about them stealing life. That's all I know."**_

_**"Then what did she do?"**_

_**"She fought alongside the girl."**_

_**"We now go live to Jose in Virbank City. Jose?"**_

James filled his cup again and started drinking. He did a tally on cups he downed, about eleven.

"…man, can't my body at least make it less obvious that I'm upset?" James had a history of drinking obscene amounts of water when frustrated. Yet, he didn't want to show it.

_**"I'm here with one of the girls who has accepted an interview on the streets. It is no other than the famed Battle Subway Challenger Rosa herself! So Rosa, you are already starting to become famous for your milestones on the Battle Subway, now people are calling you and the other girl a hero, yet nobody seems to know her? Can you offer more insight on this event?"**_****The girl in James' eyes was very small compared to him. The thing that really drew his attention was how her hair stayed in those tight loops.

"Wow, I'm almost led to believe those are wheels."

_**"Of course Jose. Well, I was just resting my Pokémon before heading out here and then Team Plasma broke in. I didn't need to figure out what they were up to. So I cut them off, but then the girl came and eventually helped me drive them off while saving many precious Pokémon eggs."**_

_**"So the criminals were stealing eggs?"**_

_**"Yes, that's correct. If she hadn't been so kind, my Servine really would've been in serious pain right now. She fought with a Gallade and… well it was supernatural in my eyes."**_

_**"Oh? Even rivaling your skills?"**_

_**"No, you don't understand. It WAS supernatural."**_****James smirked at her still visible child-like reactions and grew interested. Then out of nowhere, Eve sat next to him, her gaze as lifeless as ever. James opened his mouth to tell her to leave, but just turned his head back to the screen.

_**"So wait, you said she called her Pokémon out without using a pokeball?"**_

_**"Yes. That is quite interesting. I've never ever heard or seen that before. So, after all the commotion, I needed to get here to meet a friend so I said my goodbyes and we parted ways."**_

_**"Well Rosa, we would really like to thank you for your time."**_

_**"Of course. See you later!"**_

_**"There you have it folks. Okay, that's our time for this morning, tune in at four to see weather and local news."**_****The T.V. shifted to commercials and James finished cup number twelve and stood up.

"Sleep well?" James asked casually.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah."

"No, I didn't sleep. I don't need it." James shrugged and continued toward the hallway. The girl followed him outside and tugged his shirt.

"Yeah?" He didn't even look.

"There is more you can know if you wish." James quietly laughed.

"Maybe after I clear my head." The girl cocked her head.

"I do not understand." James laughed louder.

"And NEITHER do I!" He laughed awkwardly. "Excuse me." James walked back inside and found everyone had left. Or at least he thought.

"They all left last night." Eve said quietly. "You stayed here and just stared into the sky for hours." James did a double take.

_…what? I don't remember doing that last night. Wait, did I even sleep?_

"Is something wrong?"

"Tell me Eve. What exactly did I do last night? I can't remember anything I might've done." Eve quietly nodded.

"After you came in, your eyes closed for a long time. Everyone wondered what you were doing, and you were just standing there. Then suddenly you started moving around with your eyes open."

"What did I do Eve?" He shivered.

"You just walked outside and looked at the night sky until the sun came up. Then your Gardevoir asked if you were okay and you said yes. You recalled her and shortly after told both her and the Cresselia to go relax alone. That is when I found you." Eve turned her head to the doorway. James looked and saw Jayda standing there with a frown on her face.

"I'll explain this as easily as I can." She started. "It happened to me once. When a psychic's mind is put through extreme stress, it can totally shut down your consciousness, but not stop your daily routine. While you can't remember, you went about the night pretty strangely. Clearly, you were under stress." James sighed. "Yes, I know why." She sighed in reply and crossed her arms. "I'm ready to move when you are. I'll be with Cresselia in the front. Oh, and everyone left already to go about their days. That Green-hat girl left with the professor to investigate something and Brandon went home for the weekend." James nodded.

"We will go soon." She quietly moved away and left Eve and James alone once more. James shook his head before hatching an idea. He turned to Eve and flinched at her gaze. "So Eve, what exactly can you do?" She tilted her head.

"Do?"

"Like what other things can you do other than see… or know other people's secrets."

"I do not see, I simply just know. Why do you ask?"

"…" James stopped his thoughts and looked again at his motivation.

"Are you asking if I have different powers?"

"Oh! Um, yes." James nodded.

"Nothing." James groaned.

"You could've just said that!"

"I did not know."

"WHAT? I thought you said you just know!"

"That is only when I want to." James slapped his face and laughed. "Is something funny?"

"No, come on, we are leaving." James rejoined Cresselia and Jayda outside. Without a word he recalled Jayda and Cresselia to their respective places and started to head north to the nearest route.

*sometime later*

"HEY YOU!" James almost tripped at the sudden loud voice. He looked around and saw a young boy with a blue hat. "Trainer's eyes meet!"

"…trainer's eyes?" James turned toward the boy.

"Yeah! It means we are going to battle NOW!" He took out a pokeball. "Come on!" Eve merely turned to observe. James took out Cresselia's pokeball and looked down at it with concern. "Go Pidove!" The youngster threw the red and white ball and a tiny grey bird with a seemingly heart-shaped pattern on its chest.

"Pidove! Pidove!" The bird said its name twice before flapping its small wings to get airborne.

"Come on!" The boy said.

"Thing is, this is my first real battle." James said.

"Good! An easy win then!" The boy laughed.

"A bit cocky don't you think?" James spat.

"I can be cocky if I have the skill over you ha!" James growled and threw Cresselia's pokeball out.

"Come on Cresselia!" Her ball opened and she appeared with a white light and looked back at James.

_"Don't worry, Jayda can help you out." _Cresselia looked at her opponent. _"This won't take long."_

_"Psy-link established." _He heard Jayda's voice. James' vision changed and he was able to see information about Cresselia's physical condition. This was represented by a green bar that appeared briefly before vanishing. _"Psy-link gives you better perspective on our ability to continue fighting." _

"Wow! A Cresselia! Are you sure this is your first battle?" James nodded. "Fine then! Pidove use gust!" The tiny bird Pokémon let a weak wind strike Cresselia. Cresselia shut her eyes at the wind and James saw the green bar get reduced a small amount.

_"Each time we get hurt, you will see the bar and it will tell you how much more fighting we can do before we reach our limit. You won't remember, but you have done this countless times before." _James frowned.

_Listen, sorry if I…_

_"It can wait James. You have a battle to win." _

_Cresselia, what attacks can you use? I need to know._

_"Psychic, Lunar Dance, Moonlight, Calm mind, Aurora Beam, awaiting your orders."_

"Use Aurora beam!" Cresselia huffed and flew toward's the Pidove. "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

_"Trust me."_

"Dodge her Pidove!" The Pidove slowly did a barrel roll. "Now counter with Peck!" The tiny bird flew toward the Cresselia, still waiting to fire her attack. As the Pidove neared, Cresselia started a flip and the bird Pokémon went through her tail wing and missed.

"Whoa!" James laughed. Cresselia turned about-face and fired the dazzling rainbow beam at the surprised Pidove.

"Ugh! Pidove!"

"Psychic!" James yelled. Cresselia pulled the Pidove from its downward spiral and threw it against the nearest tree, smoking the area with dust. When the dust cleared, the Pidove was flat on its back knocked out cold.

"What! No way!" The boy ran to his fainted Pokémon. "Not fair! Cresselia is a legendary Pokémon!" James shrugged, not offering much sympathy.

"You said it was going to be an easy win."

"Yeah if it was a normal Pokémon!" James wanted to get going.

"So what happens now? We shake hands and go opposite ways?"

"I ain't shaking a cheater's hand!" The boy ran off and James crossed his arms.

"Are all trainers this mad when they lose?" James casually asked.

_"No, he's just young. And to answer your question, yes normally you would shake hands to move on." _Jayda commented. James nodded and whistled to Cresselia. The Lunar Pokémon had a serious face still, as if still in battle. James smiled and brushed the side of her face.

"Great job out there Cressie." The Cresselia was silent. James didn't like the seriousness between her and Eve. Their faces just… to serious. Where is the life?

_"You think so?" _She frowned.

"Come on Cressie, you need to relax and loosen up." James coaxed. "You pretty much won that fight, not me." The Cresselia perked a smile. "Just let it go, you can rest now." He hugged her long neck. "Return." James returned the smiling Cresselia into her pokeball. Then as if on cue Jayda appeared from his hand.

"You really can be affectionate towards others sometimes can't you?" James smiled, unsure how to take that.

"Remember the girl we are looking for is my girlfriend. I know how to love others." He shivered as he felt a cold drop of rain hit his exposed arm. He looked up and cursed. "Never noticed those clouds a few seconds ago." He recalled Jayda.

_Stay inside until I find a dry place. _He felt Jayda's embarrassment leak out from her mind. _It's what I do, I'm a guy!_

"Eve, this way."

"There is a cave this way." Eve pointed in the other direction. James nodded.

"Lead the way." James followed Eve into a massive, dark cave. It made James uneasy, but it was dry. James called Jayda out and Eve sat in a corner, leaving only her golden eyes visible. "Thanks Eve." She remained silent. James was dry thanks to darting under trees. He glanced outside and sighed. "This feels like a book. Trapped in a cave with a long time remaining before we can get out." James shook his head. "No, I guess I'm not dying so it isn't as accurate. But I won't complain." He looked at Jayda and her eyes were twice their size. "What?"

"What you just said, repeat it."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She urged and sat against the wall of the cave.

"This feels like a book. Trapped in a cave with a long time remaining before we get out. No, I guess I'm not dying so it isn't accurate. But I won't complain. What about it?"

"How can you be sure it's like a story? Can you remember a time that confirms that statement?" James was confused.

"What do you mean… wait…?" James dug through his mind and recalled a time where he himself wrote stories like that. He also read them and always compared similarities to each of them. "…I can remember something."

"What is it?! What did you remember?"

"A hobby of mine from my old life. That is why I think that this is a story. Because when I was alive in my past life I compared stories and their similarities. I remember many stories I read had this exact scene." James looked down. "But I can remember nothing else?"

"Something had to have happened for you to suddenly remember that. You can't remember because only a small part of your memories came back." She shivered and looked outside. "Come to think of it, it's much colder than I had anticipated." James showed her his marks.

"Want to go back in?" James offered.

"No, I'm okay out here." She shivered again and growled. "Sometimes I wonder if this dress of mine even has a purpose…"

"You're shivering." James pointed out. He took his bag off and dug looking for something. He found a match and put in on the ground next to him. He finally found a new, light-green coat that he never noticed. He thought back and he never actually bothered to rummage his bag since he got it.

_Anthea and Concordia must've put it in. _Then he found a note and read it.

**_"James, I know you have a brutal journey ahead of you. Please, take this coat as a sign of our faith in you. Please find N. And most of all, never forget your Pokémon take priority over you, but I'm sure you agree. Good luck James. –Concordia."_**

"Wow…" James whispered.

"What i-is it?" She stuttered. James put the note back and picked the coat up. "No, j-just t-take i-it." James draped it over her shoulders and she felt very embarrassed for allowing James to do that. Still… it felt warm.

"Let's just say I was reminded of something important." He looked into the bag and found nothing but. "Well we got a match, but nothing to ignite…" He thought and looked around for sticks, but couldn't see in the dark.

"James, out there." Eve pointed out to a fallen tree. "The tree fell a few days ago." James saw the tree.

"I'll be back." James inched toward the exit of the cave and pulled back in. He pulled out Cresselia's pokeball. "Cresselia!" The Lunar Pokémon appeared again and looked around at her surroundings.

_"Greetings James, Your orders?" _James smiled and brushed her face again.

"Thanks for helping me Cressie."

_"Oh, uh no problem James. Your orders?" _James pointed at the felled tree.

"We need a fire because we are stuck in this cave until the storm leaves. I need you to lift any sticks over there to here so I can get a source of warmth for all of us." Cresselia frowned at the rain, now growing heavier.

_"This rain is vision impairing, I can't see what tree you speak of. My apologies." _The tree was only visible through the wall of water.

"Alright, thanks for trying." James went to recall her but she stopped him.

_"We should be in this together." _She finally returned a smile.

"I got this, wait here." Cresselia floated back into the dry cave. James dashed out into the rain and found the tree. Beneath the trunk dry twigs and sticks were neatly in a pile. James grabbed the pile and felt something prick his hand. He felt his right hand go numb before we grabbed at he could and dashed back to the cave, now soaked. He stumbled into the cave and laid the sticks in a pile.

"James you're soaked." Jayda said with concern.

"I'm fine… yeah I'm fine." He lit the pile ablaze and sat back. He glanced at his hand and it was turning purple. He didn't want to cause panic and hid it behind the bag. Cresselia caught his worry with her powers and looked at him with concern.

_"What happened out there?"_

_Nothing. _She looked him over and rested herself by landing on a flat area of rock. Jayda had shut her eyes and was resting along with everyone. As each minute passed, the pain got worse in his right arm. The pain seemed to be alive and moving upward slowly. Then his mind began to panic.

_I need to leave… to keep them safe… _Everyone was asleep, including Eve. James was surprised she was asleep, but didn't worry. Slowly, he forced himself to his feet. He used his left arm to clutch his right arm, now turning a midnight purple. He quietly, slowly made his way outside into the rain. James began hearing things and imagining things. He looked down the road and saw a tree levitating and a car doing cartwheels past it. Then he felt something flare inside his head.

"…what is…happening!?" He felt pain radiate through his entire body and his vision went black.

(meanwhile in the cave)

Jayda's eyes jolted open from a strong psychic force crashing into her senses. Cresselia must've felt it too since she was just as shocked as she was.

"Did you feel that?" Jayda asked.

_"Yes, but who did it come from?" _Cresselia asked. Jayda looked around and saw someone missing.

"Where is James?" She closed her eyes and tried to detect his life force. "There's no trace of him…" Cresselia looked at the ground closely and saw a trail of purple.

_"A trail of purple… trail of purple, what does that mean?" _She directed Jayda to the trail.

"That's strange. It isn't like him to leave in a storm. Come on something is really wrong here." Jayda made a psychic bubble around herself and Cresselia did the same to shield them from the rain. "Let's go." Jayda came to the tree that Eve pointed out and saw a hole underneath the tree bark. Jayda leaned close to the hole and a purple head popped out.

"Skir…" It hissed.

"A Skorupi?" Jayda backed off. Cresselia looked at the remaining sticks around the hole.

_"James was here." _

"Ski…" It hissed again. The two gave the Pokémon a dirty look and kept looking. Jayda found the trail again and followed it. Then the two felt another powerful surge building like pressure. Jayda knew what was coming.

"GET DOWN!" They both crashed to the ground and a massive forced pulse cracked trees and broke smaller foliage around them. They were safe thanks to their bubbles, but still something was up. They detected it was just ahead and rushed to the source. Jayda held in panic when she saw James was holding a purple arm. The veins in his head were glowing the same dark purple as his arm. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was wincing each second.

_"We need to get him help." _Cresselia leaned her head against his chest. _"He's poisoned badly."_

"What can we do? I've never heard of a human getting poisoned…" Then Jayda looked at her right hand and it started to change into purple. "Oh no… no! Cresselia teleport us somewhere!" Cresselia saw her hand and gasped.

_"What is happening?!" _Cresselia panicked.

"When we fused souls… I think whatever happens to him happens to me too!" Then Jayda flashed purple three times and they heard a screech come from the tree. "Synchronize…it passes on stats to whoever poisoned me… or in this case James."

_"That screech was the Skorupi…" _She looked back. _"I'll get Eve, we need to get out of here." _Then they heard energy gather real quickly and another psychic explosion occurred, knocking Jayda off her feet. _"That was James?!"_

"Yes, he is already part psychic if he can communicate with us. I think his powers are going insane because he's poisoned. The powers are trying to rid the infection."

_"What about you?"_

"Pokémon have countermeasure abilities to stop that. I'll be fine for maybe an hour. We need to move." Cresselia teleported to and back from the cave quickly, this time with Eve, now fully awake. Eve looked at the wounded James in front of her.

"He is not well." Cresselia teleported to a random city, Driftveil City. In a flash they were in the Pokémon center and many bystanders jumped at the sudden appearance of four individuals.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TELEPORTING INTO… into the Pokémon cen…ter?" The nurse was yelling at first but saw the boy writing in pain on the floor.

"He needs medical attention." Jayda helped him up and carried him on her shoulders; though she was getting weaker each minute. Nurse Joy directed an Audino to get a stretcher.

"What happened to him? I don't know if I can treat him." Cresselia used her psychic to place him on the bed.

"Thanks." Cresselia let a smile escape her serious nature.

_"Take it easy you got poisoned." _Nurse Joy escorted James to one room and the Audino escorted Jayda to another. Cresselia floated confused. What was she supposed to do? _"Hm, now's a good time to get some meditation in." _She teleported to the roof and relaxed with the light breeze on that morning. _"What an interesting start to my journey." _She looked at the people, some catching who she was, but just staying silent. Some humans seemed to understand she wasn't wild, like a sixth sense for something. Cresselia's mind shifted elsewhere.

_"Still there is something that those two haven't told me. Like when Jayda said James' poison was affecting her because of their souls being fused? That itself gives away a secret. And not that I cared, but Jayda doesn't have a pokeball, she comes out of James' marked hand! What happened to them?" _Cresselia felt a flower land on her head. _"Still, James' thoughts are very considerate. He said something about being a guy, but I think he is more than that. But beyond all that, I felt loneness in his heart. He is searching for someone. I'll find out in time what his story is, until then, we are friends. I'm not saying love, I'm saying trust. If he can trust me with his secrets… perhaps I will share mine." _Then Cresselia locked eyes with a green haired man with a white uniform. She heard him speak.

_"Trust? You are happy to be with your trainer noble Cresselia?" _Cresselia nodded but knew it was futile to speak to him.

_"Of course I'm happy. Now I don't need to worry about greedy humans hunting me down for my wings. He and his Gardevoir are mystical in bonds. I couldn't be happier to be with him. He cares about us over himself!"_

_"Rarely do I hear of any human that does that… other than a select few." _Cresselia jumped and spoke again.

_"…you understand me?" _The man's green eyes met hers.

_"For course I do. I understand all friends. You are my friend, and I am happy for you. I'm curious about this man you speak of where is this one?" _Cresselia wondered who this man was.

_"He is in the Pokémon center because he got poisoned by a Pokémon." _The man's mood changed from light to dark.

_"How did this happen? Did he attack a Pokémon and catch it?" _She shook her head.

_"No. We were stuck on route 1 when a storm crossed and trapped us in a cave. He put us before himself and went to get sticks for a fire to keep us all warm." _She was distracted and forgot about Eve. She looked to a distant tree and saw her napping on a branch.

_"She is so odd… anyway stranger, while doing so, he accidentally angered a Skorupi and it poisoned him. Then his Pokémon got poisoned too from some sort of soul merge I think they said. They were in horrible shape, especially James."_

_"So James is his name?"_

_"Yes. It's thanks to him I am well and happy." _The man smiled and walked away. _"Interesting… he didn't have a trace of psychic power in him, yet he understood me? James isn't the only interesting human I suppose." _

(sometime later)

Seraph's sensed exploded with messages to wake up. He felt something that made his heart race. He made himself get called out against Lexi's will. She was still asleep when he did this. He opened the door in a rush and sensed around again.

"Where are you?" He told himself. He found a trace of psychic power and teleported to the end of the trail. He was alone in a white room with different medicines for Pokémon. He opened his eyes, still dazed from sleep and observed the room some more. He turned around and saw a rather angry Gardevoir.

"Who are you!?" The Gardevoir imprisoned him in a psychic bubble and jumped off her bed, breathing heavily.

"…I know you." Seraph leaned his face against the transparent bubble. Jayda winced and grasped her hand. "You're poisoned."

"Please just shut up. I'm… so exhausted." The Gardevoir got back in her bed and took a deep breath. "…who are you?"

"I remember you from so many, many years for suffering. Please, please remember me!" He pounded the bubble. "I literally searched everywhere for you and you don't even know it! Don't forget me that easily!"

"Look I want to believe that you are the person I've been searching for." She casually yawned. "But right now I have some really potent poison that affects my mind. Hell I can see five of you in different colors of the rainbow." She looked at him with a grin. "I might be talking to the wall for all I know." Seraph laughed quietly and sat in the nearest chair.

"Still as lively as ever…" He whispered to himself. Again, he sensed something about her that was bothering him. Something about her psychic powers were altered. They weren't natural like they were before. There was another presence in her body, but what was it?

(next room)

"Just try to be careful next time, we got lucky we treated it early." The nurse bandaged James' hand. James rolled his shoulders around and sat low.

"Why is my Gardevoir poisoned? She wasn't attacked as far as I remember." James was healed and his head felt stronger. It didn't make sense, but all he could think was that his head was stronger.

"I can't speculate, we found no wounds on her body but she is still feeling the effects of the poison." James nodded to show his understanding.

"I see."

"However, there is someone who was nearby and heard about you. He wanted to meet you." James narrowed his eyes.

"I thought strangers aren't allowed to visit patients?" The nurse seemed surprised.

"W-where did you hear that?" James rubbed his eyes.

"It was on the poster in the storage room." The nurse frowned.

"How do you know?" James opened his mouth to answer but was just as lost as she was.

"I guess I don't know." James rubbed his head. He just felt it was true. Then words echoed in his head from Eve.

**_"I just felt it was true."_**

"…no way." James shook his head. Then an elderly man with a lab coat entered the room.

"Good day sir. My name is Doctor Thresh, I am a researcher in human psychics." He entered the room and the nurse quietly walked away. "I came to speak with you about your recent events." James just watched him sit in a chair.

"So doc, what exactly do you research?" James asked politely.

"Mm well I study humans that have supernatural psychic abilities, like you for example."

"So I'm not the only one then if you study it then." The doctor shook his head.

"You are the only one with powers of such massive magnitude. Others are much more basic on terms of psychics. You on the other hand… how did you do it?" He leaned forward and took out a notepad.

"Did I do what?"

"Give yourself the ability to transport a Pokémon into a human body without it even showing? How did you twist time and space yourself, prodigy?" James laughed at the 'prodigy' part.

"Honestly, I really didn't do anything but die." The doctor leaned back un-amused.

"You died." He said flatly. "Do not toy with me prodigy, tell me your secret!"

"My secret is what I said. I literally lost my old life and got this one with a Pokémon's being fused with mine. I don't remember how it happened exactly, but dying is a huge part of it." The doctor actually, to James' surprise, wrote everything down.

"So I see… you needed to trade everything you once were to obtain your goal… interesting. Go on." James frowned and continued.

"I lost all memory, I lost all sense of being and time for a while… then one day I woke up with that Pokémon." James held up his mark towards Thresh. "And this was on my hand." The doctor nodded and stood up.

"I believe that is all I need for now prodigy. I thank you for your support." He pulled out a blood tube. "Know if I could get a small sample of your-…" James' eyes lit up yellow for a split second.

"Don't touch me." The doctor put his hands up and bowed before walking out the door. James stood up and did the same. The nurse gave him a clipboard to sign with some medical form that was way to long to read.

"Alright Mr. Yvonne, you are free to go."

"Not without my Gardevoir, can I see her?" The nurse nodded and walked down the hall towards her room.

(next room)

"Someone's coming!" Seraph whispered to himself. He teleported to the closet and heard the nurse walk in. She took the Gardevoir's vitals and found no trace of poison.

"Alright, your trainer is waiting outside for you."

"Thank you nurse." Jayda said. Seraph spat.

"So that's what it was, she was captured and subdued by a human." Something dark switched on inside him. "I guess I know my next target."

**Sorry for the long time waiting. School started, busy work, too much. Bye!**


	8. Revelations

"Seraph?" Lexi was looking around for him. "Seraph!?" She called down the hallway of the upper Pokémon center. "That's strange. He left unannounced." Lexi made her way to the lobby and saw people already coming and going from the Pokémon center. She wanted to find Seraph so she could get moving and see the city. She looked at the nearest clock and sighed. "No wonder he left unannounced, I've been asleep all morning." The clock read 5:00 p.m. Lexi stretched and walked outside. "I'm sure he is just resting some place. I'll talk a walk around." She started out into the busy streets but was stopped by something. Her mind told her to find something. She looked back at the roof of the Pokémon center and saw a meditating Cresselia. The Cresselia sensed something and opened her eyes to gaze down at her.

_A Cresselia just sitting on the Pokémon center?_

_"What?" The Cresselia responded._

_Another telepath?_

_"I do not want trouble, just curious as to why you are looking at me."_

_I don't know… something told me to, carry on._Lexi turned her back on the Pokémon and continued. The Cresselia teleported to its trainer and answered his call. James was just getting out of his room before Cresselia showed herself.

"You okay?" The Pokémon nodded.

_"It just gave me a scare that is all."_James smiled and brushed her face.

"Thanks for your concern. I'll be fine now." The Cresselia relaxed as James recalled her into her ball. Then he jumped down the stairs and walked to the nurse at the desk. "Is uh…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper. "Number 227 healed yet?"

"The talking Gardevoir?"

"Yes ma'am, that one." The nurse disappeared for a second and came back shortly after.

"Can you um… see this?" Curious, James followed her into the room and Jayda was sleeping, but was totally transparent. "I uh, don't know what to do."

"I got it, thanks." The nurse bowed and left to help the next one in line. Jayda was stirring in her sleep from a nightmare. James brushed ran his hand cheek her face to sooth her. Her face seemed to lighten for a second, but it immediately tensed. James recalled her into his hand and watched the marks light up a comforting green.

_"Don't do anything stupid."_James heard a male's voice in his head. He felt something behind him and put his hands up. _"That Pokémon you have with you doesn't belong with you."_The voice showed itself. A Gallade slowly moved beside James. _"I cannot leave her with you. Give me her now, and I leave quietly."_

"A Gallade. And you talk." James told himself.

_"Don't scream for help or I'll kill you."_

"Who said I need help?" James dropped his hands and showed him his mark. "You see this?" The Gallade's eyes shrunk in horror.

_"No… you can't be… No!"_The Gallade clinched his fists and extended his sword arms.

"It means we are together forever! And there are things I've learned. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but whatever happens to me happens to her as well!" With that, the Gallade put his blade by his neck, James responded by making his mark glow.

_"I do not care about you, release her."_

(elsewhere)

"Wha-?" Lexi felt a psychic surge from the Pokémon center. "Seraph?" She darted back into the Pokémon center to see what danger her Pokémon was in.

_"So you think you can stop me? You are just a human."_

"Didn't I prove that I am different by recalling the Gardevoir?" The Gallade smiled.

_"Let's make a deal. I know who you are now."_James laughed. _"And I also know who you are looking for."_James' eyes flared purple for a second and his emotions changed.

"You have Lexi." James growled. He felt psychic power wanting to attack the Pokémon, but there were people around, they could get hurt.

_"That is right. So let's make a deal. My friend for your friend. And actually, I am like the Gardevoir you see, my companion is Lexi and I am just like her."_James spat on the floor.

"What a shame! So Lexi got you in this life? She got YOU of all the other Pokémon out there? SERIOUSLY?" James mocked.

Lexi ran up to the counter. "Excuse me nurse, I left something in the room I was in, may I get it quickly?" The nurse nodded and went back to paperwork. Lexi sensed it coming from a room down the hall. She rushed to the door and opened it.

"If Lexi could see you now, she wouldn't believe it! How could she live with someone like you?!" Lexi almost screamed at the sight of James for the first time. He was here. In front of her. But something was wrong. He was fighting… with her partner.

Gallade actually spoke for the first time. "You think I actually care about what she thinks? She won't find you unless you give me the Gardevoir! This right now is about me!" For Lexi, time stopped and a few things happened.

First, a giant light came from James' hand.

Two, a figure appeared, looking furious.

Three, what Seraph just said replayed over and over in her head.

Four, she screamed mentally at the massive headache she just received.

Five, James looked at Lexi.

_Jayda? Can you hear me?_

_"Who the fuck is this guy!?"_She used a human curse.

_My orders are to standby until I give an order okay?_The Gardevoir nodded and stood down. The Gallade shifted his nervous attention to her. Jayda showed her fangs and snapped her fingers, trapping him in a prison again. James ran over to Lexi and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Lexi? Lexi? Is it really you? I'm almost dreaming." James said quickly.

"I… It's me James. I'm Lexi… are you the real James or is this all a trick?" James shook his head and hugged her tighter.

"This is no trick I hope… I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jayda felt warm on the inside, but furious at what she had heard the Pokémon say. She really didn't know the girl well enough to care about her exactly, but she was mad because one of her counterparts was acting like a foolish child in a tense situation. The two broke their embrace and Lexi turned her attention to her Gallade.

"He threatened to kill me if I didn't surrender the Gardevoir. He's an idiot because I explained to him it's bound to my soul." Lexi looked up at James.

"Like mine?"

"Yes." James nodded. "Seems we got opposite genders." Lexi nodded and walked up to the prison.

"Explain yourself." Lexi demanded in a serious tone. Seraph shook his head and tried not to yell.

"He… he has the friend I've been searching for! I-I needed to get her back." Then Jayda spoke up.

"Am I really your friend? Why would I ever want to be friends with you?!" She released the prison and walked up and talked into his face, backing him against the wall. James looked at the walls and sighed, thankful that they were soundproof. "Just who are you to even come NEAR my partner with the intent on killing him?! I would vaporize you this second if James gave me the order! Your life is in HIS HANDS!" She whipped away from him, frustrated at his behavior. "You are part of the Ralts evolution line." She turned toward him. "ACT LIKE IT!" The Gallade looked down and shut his eyes.

"…oh the irony… you said that exactly as I remember." Jayda's eyes glowed light blue.

"Be. Silent." She commanded. Now it was Lexi's turn.

"…why would you say that? Why? What have I done to you?" Seraph felt cold and regret everything he had said about Lexi.

"Lex I…"

"Answer." She commanded.

"I just… I can't… what can I say." He hung his head. He was sunk now.

"What was all that then last night? You said you cared about me and helping me find my friend… you cared about me. You embraced me when I broke down last night… w-why would you…" She started to cry. James hugged her again to comfort her.

"Just like you… I have lost another friend." Seraph directed it at Jayda.

"I'd say so." James said. "You don't want to know what I would do to you if Lexi came to harm. And look now… oh lord. Watch your step!"

_Jayda, Hypnosis._

_"As you wish."_Jayda used telekinesis to grab Seraph's head up and force him to look into her glowing purple eyes. The glow transferred into his eyes and he fell asleep.

_Teleport us away from here. We will deal with this elsewhere._Jayda nodded and teleported them to the most secluded spot she could think of, the giant chasm. James' and Lexi's feet touched the frosted grass ground and they felt the cold instantly. Jayda conjured a psychic bubble that changed the environment inside if for stable living conditions. Jayda herself wondered why she learned that in the first place. Then she thought, she did after all before meeting James traveled across the region alone. She probably learned it to keep herself alive. She learned if after she left behind an old friend that she had once loved until he went berserk one night and she took off. After that all she felt was loneliness inside her. After all, that is why she made that shady deal to get a friend, and James was the best she could've asked for. But still, he was a human and she was a Pokémon. They had a strong emotional bond, yes, but she missed being loved by another of her kind. To this day she wonders why she is so cruel to other Pokémon. Even towards Cresselia, if James hadn't disabled her, that Pokémon would be dead.

_I'm pathetic._She slipped a word through her mind.

_"Jayda."_

_Ah! Never mind._

_"You were thinking out loud. Please try to remain calm, I need you."_James sent his voice over in a calm tone.

_I will, thanks._

_"Later, we can talk later."_Jayda smiled at his sense of caring. Him being reunited with his girlfriend didn't change how he acted towards her. That is good. She couldn't say the same for Seraph. Just by his impression, Jayda didn't like him, but it didn't really feel like an impression to her, more like a rerun. He started to think that the Gallade was right, maybe they did meet somewhere and that he knew who she was. Whatever the case, he is dangerous to James. Jayda glared at the silent Gallade, asleep and all and growled.

_I'll be watching every move you make… you hear me?_James heard her but shrugged it off.

"So Lex…" James started.

"Mm?" She looked up at him.

"I'm… so glad you are safe and sound." He hugged her again. "I need to ask… what happened with that Gallade?" Lexi frowned and looked at her partner's slumber.

"I didn't want him to, you know that right?"

"Of course dear…"

"He explained to me how he had been searching for a friend he lost years ago." Seraph's vision slowly came back to him and he saw Jayda resting away from him. He felt his strength come back and now was his chance to strike. He leapt up and aimed for James' neck. His swords hit true, impaling his rear neck. Lexi screamed and Jayda joined in.

…

Just for a second, James' vision went black, but came back instantly, but this time as if a light green mist was in front of him.

"JAMES!" James heard Lexi scream. She sounded so frightened right now, it wasn't like her to really feel fear. James wondered what her face looked like right now…

"I'LL KILL YOU!" That was Jayda. Who was she going to kill again? James didn't know, but naturally, he should help. He just felt too lazy to get up.

"TRY IT!" That voice… he hated it. He closed his eyes and felt something cold and long in his grip. He opened his eyes and saw a light green, transparent chain. He held it up and it vanished. Then he heard an old voice in his head.

_Do not let it break. If it breaks, your soul will be severed until you are fully healed, making you and her vulnerable. Use it as your weapon as a soul._It was Xairo, the void being that guided him to help Jayda… wait, how did he remember? He dug through his mind and found a memory.

He was walking next to Lexi on the street. He saw the bar he had passed and the man that had disappeared. Then suddenly, that same car whipped around the corner and came at them. He saw both him and Lexi escape death, if only it wasn't short lived. He saw the explosion that sent them both flying. Then finally, he saw his own hand reach for Lexi before dropping cold.

_But that isn't the end… there is more._James said to himself.

Then the vision came back… this time it was at a church. Everyone was dressed in black. James had a bird's eye view from the ceiling and he saw it all… and everyone.

"…mom…" He saw his mother, crying wildly on his father's shoulder. "…dad." His dad was silent. There was nothing to talk about. He looked next to his dad and even saw the person who tried to save them. He stood up and walked up to the podium. James was still confused as to why everyone was sad? What was this? "…it looks like a…" James nodded at his mind's completion of his thought. "…funeral." He shifted his look to the center of the alter. "This… is our grade school." That is when he saw it. Two caskets, side by side. James was thankful they were closed. He didn't think he could handle seeing Lexi…

Then something else distracted him, the man speaking, he was already finishing what he had to say, but it was a specific line that roused him.

"And Alexis' parents… if you think James let this happen… you are so wrong. The last thing he did before I couldn't find a pulse was… reach for her… he believed he had failed." James' eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in shock. "He reached for her… even as his life slipped away, he… he wanted to get her out… but I hope he can rest in peace… I know I can't after this." James growled and felt himself coming back.

"Never again." James declared. "That monster who did this to me..." he referred to his current state. "Is a danger to both people I hold dear. Lexi and Jayda are in danger." He pushed himself off the ground and opened his eyes. He noticed his chain now had an eerie hook on the end. He stood up and could see his body on the ground. The scene wasn't pretty. Jayda was fighting with all the rage she held inside, he could feel it. He also felt that loneness she had when they first met…

"All these memories… I can't look at her the same way. She was so…vulnerable and alone. She hides it. She hides it all the time when I am here because those feelings are gone. Now she believes I am dead, when in reality… I can't die." He whirled the chain around and shook his head as he aimed at Seraph, totally unaware at what was coming. "No more games." James grunted and he hurled the chain towards Seraph.

…

Jayda had just landed from another one of her attacks. Seraph dodged it with ease, but then suddenly collapsed.

"…what the?" Jayda observed the motionless body of Seraph. His eyes were still open, but filled with fear. Then she heard something in her head.

_No more games._

"…James?" Jayda said aloud. "This is his doing?" Lexi was still silent, still fearful of the outcome.

…

"Come here." His chain wrapped around Seraph and pulled out an identical red soul like James' but it was Seraph. He pulled the soul to him and punched him to the ground. "Do I look familiar?"

"How? I killed you!" Seraph was filled with fear.

"I cannot die." Then he identified his version of James' chain; his chest horn. "I apologize, but I have no idea if this will hurt." He stood on Seraph's arms, disabling his ability to fight and whirled his chain.

"Please, wai-!..." James struck with a swift sweep through his chest horn, shattering it and stopping the struggle instantly. James felt something pulling him again, but he couldn't see it. His vision went black once more before returning to normal. He opened his eyes and saw the blue sky again. He grunted and held his neck, checking for wounds. Nothing was split open, but man he had a nasty headache. He sat up and quickly met the ground again from being struck by a UFO, or in this case, Jayda.

"James! Oh I'm so glad you are okay!" She hugged him tightly, but James was too busy trying to avoid getting stabbed by her chest horn. She let go and Lexi flattened him also.

"My god what happened we thought you were dead!" James laughed quietly and sighed.

"I thought I was too, but there is something you two need to know now." Lexi got off him so he could catch his breath. "Okay, this is going to sound un-real, but here goes…"

He sighed and recalled what he had just did.

"What is it?"

"Was Seraph's fainting your works?" Jayda asked. James nodded.

"That is a part of it, let me explain." He himself didn't fully understand. "When I died, or rather got killed… I didn't actually die." The two already were confused.

"Continue." Lexi faked her understanding. Jayda picked up on it and mimicked.

"Yes please do."

"My vision went out then came back in less than a second. When I woke up I saw…" He glanced at Lexi and shook his head. "Weird things. I can't really describe it." James shivered. "But what I was holding was a chain. A voice… what was his name again? I think his name was Xairo… told me that the item I was holding housed my soul and was my weapon."

"Weapon?" Jayda asked.

"Yes. Onto my next point. When I stood up, I could see everything going on in front of me as if I was still there. Hell, I ever saw my body. So after a long deliberation on what I should do, I whipped my chain around Seraph and, now here is the confusing part…"

James cracked his neck and stretched for a few seconds before continuing.

"So… what did you do to Seraph? I need to know." Jayda asked.

"Ok, so I decided to see what happens if I hit him with my chain. When I do, I pull out HIS soul." Their eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa!" Lexi shivered.

"That is what happened!" Jayda figured out.

"Let me finish, it gets better. So he comes out and is also surprised to see me alive. We fight, and he too had something housing his soul." James pointed at Jayda's horn. Jayda pouted because in her culture that would be considered rude. "That. His chest horn was like my chain. So I shattered it and reappeared." Lexi frowned.

"So… Seraph is dead?" A silence befell the three. James finally recalled another thing.

"Actually, no I don't believe so. I remember being told that if two souls are tethered together, as long as one survives, he will come back." Lexi sighed.

"So I need to live for a bit? Sure." Lexi stood up. There was another thing that needed to be discussed, but no one, not even James wanted to bring it up.

"I don't feel safe." Jayda finally said with her eyes closed. The two sighed and saw down again, grieving the coming conversation. "He technically killed my closest friend… and even I couldn't stop it. He is too fast for me to protect you from." She directed at James.

"I worry too if he decides to go for you. Another thing that I was told is that if we both die, we would be gone for a long time."

"But not die?" James nodded.

"From what I'm hearing, it's now totally impossible to die forever. But, if we do both get killed, I'd rather not be stuck in limbo for 100 years." Jayda nodded.

"I need to talk to him." Lexi said. "He is way too self-ish. We need to make him more like us, or many more instances will occur like this one. I will give him one chance to prove himself to us."

"I think he uses this immortality as a weapon. I don't know if talking will stop him Lex." Jayda commented.

"True, but if James can discipline him, then so can all of us. James, didn't you mention that we all have that same quality?"

"Yes, if not the same, similar." She nodded and sighed.

"We can continue this talk later, but right now, I'm hungry."

"I agree. Lunch anyone?"

"I'm game." Lexi smiled. She absorbed Seraph's body in the same way she normally did, bar the soul. The three teleported away with Jayda's help to the nearest city, Nimbasa city.

But one thing James failed to notice, Eve had vanished...

...

"My queen, it proves your theory is true. What shall we do?"

"All of their souls are immortal... we cannot do this easily. Still, I must... persuade them to... join me. Eve, listen carefully, you are to stalk them and find weaknesses on each and every one of them. When you find out all you can about them, return to me."

"Of course my queen."


	9. Another Dimension Houses Many Horrors

**I apologize for the down time, school is kicking into high gear and I'm finding less time to write. However, these two chapters have been in the works for about... 40+ days so I hope you guys enjoy.**

(Battle Subway)

Rosa was doing what she did best, chain wins over and over for fun. After 21, she would get to battle the subway bosses just as everyone else. But then again… she was after the REAL subway boss after all those victories and commendations. She did it for the sport and for the interesting people she met each day. In this particular battle, she had a very shy opponent, a boy who admitted he had a tiny crush on Rosa before starting the battle. His name was Leonard and he was still very very young compared to Rosa, but he just thought she looked pretty and was "cool." Rosa was fine with it although slightly flattered and agreed to battle him. It was just s standard 3v3 single battle.

"Let's go Archeops, use Outrage!" Rosa commanded her once fossil Pokémon to smash into Leonard's Salamence. Rosa was amazed how someone Leonard's age could tame a respectful Salamence. Even though she knew this was the last hit the opposing dragon could take, she was impressed.

_Well this kid has something going for him for sure._

"Salamence!" He cried as his dragon; that somehow fit into a train car, smashed against the rear of the train. Even Rosa sometimes questioned the safeness of the ride. The walls, however, were made of a super secret metal that converts force put on it into energy in a solid state that could be harvested off the side of the car. People would know these as rare candies.

_Now I know where all those things come from._

"Aww man… he's gone…" Leonard frowned and coughed roughly.

"You okay Leo?" Rosa extended her hand as a sign of sportsmanship. He blushed and redness filled his cheeks.

"Me?"

"Of course! You are very talented for your age. How you tamed or raised a Salamence, I don't even know." The kid shyly shook her hand and then started coughing again. "Too much dust from the battle?"

"No… ugh… something doesn't feel right…" His once red cheeks, and his face as a whole drained color. Rosa stepped back.

"You look sick!"

"…something isn't right here… I'm… Not right…" The boy covered his face with his hands. "AHHHHH! HELP ME!" He screamed and transformed into a white and black creature that resembled a Salamence. Rosa screamed in fear and cowered away. She barely noticed all that remained of the boy named Leonard were the three pokeballs he had on him. The figure of Salamence roared with intense sadness, so powerful Rosa felt it coursing through her mind. She detected a glowing sphere on the figure's chest. She needed to stop whatever this thing was.

"Archeops use Stone Edge, aim for the glowing part of its chest!" Her Pokémon, although totally confused and scared, did as he was told. He directed a wave of sharp stones at the figure and hit the glowing area, shattering it. The Salamence figure started to fade, but was appearing to be going through pain. It tried to claw Archeops and its claw passed right through him. Rosa looked up and saw the claw long enough to swear.

"…shi-…" The claw actually smashed her against the side of the car before fading. Rosa lost consciousness as all the remained of the entire fight were three lone pokeballs and an Archeops trying to get someone's attention.

* * *

"So what is this place again Lexi?"

"Well, put simple you and I are new to battling and need some friendly training as a whole. Here, we can choose from singles, doubles, and multi trains. Multi trains are what I had in mind since it puts us both on the same team and we can work on teamwork."

"But with Seraph incapacitated, who will you use to fight?" James was watching Jayda flip a coin with her psychic powers, making land on heads every time. The two were at the subway station to sharpen their skills in battling. "…Jayda? What are you doing?" The Pokémon looked up at her name.

"Hmm, I've seen humans flipping these things with no psychic power, and I am trying to figure out why they find it interesting to settle scores so big with something so small and worthless…" Lexi giggled and James mimicked.

"Jayda, do humans amaze you?" She nodded.

"Of course. Each one I see is different from the last. It actually makes me curious to learn about them more from what I already know." The group continued to talk as they walked towards the multi-train.

"So what are things you do know about humans?" She thought.

"Well, I have a very strong understanding of human physiology and emotions. You see, I've studied you from before remember?" James shrugged.

"I guess you did say that. But the way you flip the coin isn't with powers or anything."

"It's not?" She asked surprised.

"No, we just flip it normally and whatever it lands on, it lands on. Don't be fooled though, I believe the tails side on the quarter it heavier." Jayda tried flipping it without her powers and it landed on tails.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either, and I'm not sure if I still do." The three came to the station and sat down next to the billboard that listed when a train was arriving.

"Five minutes until the next train passes, ten until the next open train comes so sit tight." Lexi stretched and stood up. "I think Seraph is waking up." James shivered uneasily. "I'm going to have a friendly chat with him about what he can and can't do."

"Are you certain it will be as friendly as last time?" Jayda muttered.

"Oh no, I don't plan on that at all." Lexi heard. "That's why you're coming with me!" She pointed at the other two. "My plan is to have him battle alongside you two and maybe he will see that you can be trusted."

"ALONGSIDE? ARE YOU INSA-…" Jayda began.

"Now Jayda, let's not be too hasty." James interrupted. "Still… given the results of last time, I am a bit worried, but at the same time, I do want to get to know him better. He attacked me for some random reason." Jayda shook her head.

"Did it even cross your mind that if you were a regular human you would be dead? Did it occur to you the fear and… sense of loss it gave Lexi?" She hid her initial message. "And honestly, I don't like looking at my friend's dead bodies, or watching them rise again." James and Lexi looked at each other with the same thoughts.

"You two have history don't you?" James suggested. "Someone just doesn't react that way because they want to."

"I won't say it was pleasant, but something feels familiar in a negative way, I just can't place it." She flipped the coin again. "Still, him being drawn to me makes me think that I can convince him best out of everyone, respectively of course." She caught it and it landed on heads. "Perhaps I can have a word with him, while I remain calm?" James shrugged and gave Lexi a look that said 'up to you' all over it.

"I guess I'd be open to it. But would you do it alone? I mean he could kill you." Lexi frowned. "As much as I'd hate to assume."

"True, but judging from James still breathing, we can't really die. That is unless James gets killed while I'm out… oh wait a minute…"

"Yeah, we both are gone for a long time." James scratched his head.

"Maybe we can have you accompany her?" James suggested for Lexi to be the mediator. "He won't kill you."

"I sure hope not…" She said un-easily. Jayda's mental alarm went off as she heard the sound of the approaching train.

"…you hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" James asked.

"Quiet…let me listen…" She closed her eyes and focused on the distant cries of something. It was panicked, whatever it was. Then she felt a strange energy from the train. "Something isn't right."

"…" The two looked at each other and gulped at her ominous explanations. Then for Jayda, time slowed down as the train became visible. She looked into the middle cars and eventually saw an Archeops yelling something. Her eyes widened at the feelings the Pokémon had, fear, worry, and urgency.

_"Stop the train! My trainer needs help!" _She made out the voice and her legs sprung into action. She ran towards the platform and waited for the train to come closer.

"Jayda, what the hell are you doing!?" James yelled.

"…what is going on?" She whispered. She teleported the three of them into the car with the Pokémon and they appeared with a white light. James and Lexi opened their eyes to the train car. James saw a girl laying on the floor and he rushed over.

"What the hell is going on?!" James said sternly.

"I saw…what IS this?" Jayda observed the strange energy. James eventually found a girl on the floor.

"This is what you saw?" James asked Jayda.

"Yes, and the Pokémon was crying for help." A terrified Archeops was in the corner. Lexi was trying to coax it, but it's eyes were locked on three pokeballs that lay in the room.

"Are those hers?" James got up and Lexi took his place. Lexi realized the outfit of the girl and turned the body over. The girl's face was grey, her eyes were hollow, gazing at something on the ceiling. "Wait! ROSA?"

"Who's Rosa?" James wondered.

"A girl I met when I first got here in this city! ROSA, come on snap out of it!" James looked at a white spot that was clearly misplaced on the floor. He leaned closer to it and it appeared to be sucking something in.

"Jayda." James motioned at the spot. "What is that?" She slowly floated over and observed his discovery.

"That is… I don't know. Its energy isn't familiar. It is a combination of things I can picture. Life, Death, and…one other thing that I can't place." James felt something click on in his head. He looked back at the girl named Rosa and walked over.

"She has no pulse!" Lexi was scared. Jayda went to go talk to the Archeops to get answers. Whatever happened here, he saw it. James confirmed she had no pulse.

"True, but if she was dead, she would be cold. Feel around her body, I don't want to make things creepier than they already are." James looked away as Lexi's hands felt the warmth still present.

"You're right… and her face is like… black and white? Like an old picture." Then the girl's arm twitched.

"What the hell happened here?" James mumbled. Then the girl started to move, her face still colorless.

"Rosa? It's me Lexi! Remember?" She let the girl go. The girl got up and didn't even look at her. She fell to her knees and put her hands over her face. Lexi started to move near, but James stopped her.

"She isn't natural… stay put for a second." They had expected her to start crying or something, but they were wrong. Jayda rejoined them and waited.

"I killed him." Rosa said in an echoed voice. "My battle killed him. I killed him… he was just a young boy… and I killed him." James stood up.

"I'm feeling another presence, you feel it too Jayda?" She nodded and stood at his side. "Is she possessed?"

"I AM A MONSTER!" Rosa cried out in a demonic voice and a monstrosity spawned from her back. James saw her body collapse once more and then saw the huge red and black monster. It had the appearance of many different faces and claws put together. There was one central head that appeared to be screaming, but said nothing.

"Do you feel it…?" The thing spoke in a demonic, disturbing voice. "…deep, seething, anger? Or can you feel…" the thing turned white and black. "…regret and despair?"

_"…James."_

_I'm fucking scared._

_"We need to kill it or something. It has hostile emotions." _James nodded.

_Kill it? Fight or flight? I choose flight._

"Lexi, try to wake Seraph up." James whispered.

"Why?"

"We need to kill it. It is guarding Rosa. Please just try." She nodded and focused on communicating.

"But James, is that… thing even alive?" Jayda shivered and backed away.

"Don't know, but eventually everything dies, one way or another.

_Seraph._

_"…ugh…death is a real trip…"_

_Seraph, help me._

_"Help? What is happening? What is this energy?"_

_Come out, please._

Lexi called out her Gallade and immediately, James and Seraph locked eyes.

"Seraph." James pointed at the aberration. "We need to fight it-…" The creature sent its claws through each one of them. They all got knocked out of their physical bodies and were now vulnerable in their soul form. James was hold his chain once more and he sighed.

"I'm not one for violence." James shook his head. He looked over at Lexi and saw her soul weapon was something much more complex than his. It started out as a rifle, but had to hilts that were lodged near the ammunition compartment. Lexi herself was inspecting the weapon and pulled the two hilts out. The gun vanished and she held two glowing daggers. Then he looked at Jayda, her soul was housed in her chest horn like Seraph. He had not yet seen what their souls could do to fight.

"I've never fought before… how do I do this?" Lexi transformed the daggers into the glowing rifle again. Then James heard a voice, a reminder again.

_"…combat expertise…" _He readied his weapon and whipped the sharp end around.

"You just need to follow my lead." James said. The monster swung again, but everyone moved to dodge it.

"…I know what lurks in every heart, I know what lust is in every breath… anger… fear…lust… these are tools I love to use…let's see what lurks inside of you." The creature whispered. James didn't wait for it to strike again. He whirled his chain in circles and threw it at an incoming claw. His chain latched onto it and he pulled back with all his strength. Instead, he was picked up and the monster pulled him into some sort of jelly-like containment bubble. "…let's see what's inside…" James' arms and legs were restrained by energy from the bubble. Then he felt something course through his mind.

_"…succumb…to my motives." _Lexi was scared at the sight of James being used for something.

"LET HIM GO!" She felt something was wrong and that he wasn't sitting there on his own choice, he was being forced.

"We need to kill this thing, start attacking!" The two Pokémon souls nodded. Lexi kept her distance and transformed her daggers into the rifle again. She quickly got the hang of the gun's feel and was firing each second.

"Seraph go first, I can support you!" Jayda yelled out. She didn't care she didn't get along with him, she could worry about that IF they live. "Don't leave your chest horn exposed!" The Pokémon nodded back and rushed to the base of the monster and started doing many flips and slashes combined. He seemed adept as close quarters. Seraph was having issues with smaller claws raking his feet.

"Jayda, give he a hand!" He screamed back. Jayda put her right arm forward and shot a pleasant green beam of light at Seraph. It contained healing properties for his legs. "Thanks!" She focused her attention on the aberration. She changed her stance and used her amplified psychic power to fire waves of pink and purple bolts at the monster.

With all their attacks hammering the monster, it seemed to be yielding little to no affect. It was then they heard the monster speak.

"…in this one's mind… let us see…" Suddenly, they weren't on the train car anymore, but on a endless purple field with no sky. Then where James was began to glow. James started screaming when a red mist started coming from his eyes and mouth. "…what is this seething hatred you have?" The monster vanished and an image of James appeared in his spot. All three lowered their guard but raised it again when they heard the voice.

_"Interesting… anger towards one of your friends trying to save you? I am amused. Let us listen…" _Then the image spoke.

"SERAPH! YOU TRAITOR!" Seraph stepped back. "YOU WISH TO BE MY ENEMY? THEN SO BE IT. YOU WILL SEE YOUR OWN BLOOD SPILLING ON THE FLOOR! YOU WILL SEE YOUR BODY SUNDERED INTO FRAGMENTS! YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF? THEN YOU WILL HAVE YOUR FIGHT!" The image charged at Seraph and the three hesitated to fight it. Jayda sensed for James' mind in the image, but she found nothing.

"Fight! It isn't the real James!" The three seemed to all agree and started fighting. Seraph had to dodge all of the fake James' attacks. It seemed the image only wanted to harm him. Finally, the image was brought down by Lexi's daggers. The image vanished and Seraph mouthed 'thank you' and Lexi smiled.

"You're welcome." She transformed them into a rifle again and waited.

"AGH!" The monster roared with pain. James appeared in the sky, falling from up high. He opened his eyes and saw the others. He threw his chain into the ground and kicked his body to spin around so his velocity would drop off. He landed on his feet and held his head.

"Is that you James?" Jayda asked hopefully.

"It's me…" James looked in Seraph's direction. He sighed and waited. Then Jayda was wrapped in a red tendril and pulled away.

"HELP ME!" She screamed trying to get free. The two tried to stop the tendril and James stopped them.

"When I was imprisoned, I saw its plans. It will take each of you and pry out a negative emotion and make it manifest. Mine was… hate. Seraph?" He sighed. "There is much you need to answer for." Seraph remained quiet.

"So Jayda is next?" Lexi asked. James nodded.

"Then either you or Seraph will be taken. I have a feeling it hurts him if we kill the image. When I was freed, I felt his life force slip away." James frowned. "But getting my mind pried open hurt me… a lot. I hope Jayda can…"

"AHHHH!" A scream from Jayda echoed throughout the area. Then the voice returned.

"…lust is a very complex feeling… but what lust lies in her heart?" Everyone prepared for the next challenge. Then a pink image of Jayda appeared. It didn't attack, but sat down.

"…life isn't fair." It began. Everyone began to feel waves of guilt and sorrow wash over them. It wasn't a fight, but a dirty trick to pull at their emotions. "All I wanted was to live a normal life, have a family, be normal, just simple… but everyone was so cruel. I just…" Her image turned blue and she started to weep. Seraph and Lexi dropped to their sides and wept with her. James almost did too. The intense feeling of sadness was attacking him from the image.

"…this… this isn't lust… its sadness…" James convinced himself. "I know its sadness…" The image of Jayda stuck out a hand.

"Will you… give me what I dreamed for? A family? A life of my own?" James realized the way out. He needed to get to her and grab her hand. He looked back at the other two. They were both crying in a seemingly un-controllable manner. He closed his mind to any emotion. This was a practice he did often in his past life. He stood up and walked over to the image, devoid of any feeling whatsoever. He offered his hand, then lowered his mental barrier.

"Come with me, I will give you a better life." James felt those words would get him out of this situation. The image smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you…" The image faded and the two stopped crying.

"ARGHHH!" The monster roared again. James sighed and felt his chest become light. He walked back to the two who were confused.

"Did I just cry?" Lexi asked.

"I think I cried my eyes out…" Seraph said to himself.

"We need to stay calm. No matter what, we need to stay calm because that thing feeds off of negative emotions." A few seconds later Jayda appeared beside James. Everyone looked at her with scared eyes.

"My past isn't pretty okay?" She said flatly. "That monster is weak now, only one more should do it."

"I thought it would take four of us." James said.

"No, my episode drained him pretty well." She seemingly bragged.

"I'd say. Those two were crying while I stopped the image." He looked at the two still with wet cheeks.

"I can't even remember what I was crying about." Seraph said in wonder. Then another tendril enveloped him and he got pulled away. Everyone froze and shivered.

"Oh god I don't want to know what's in his head." Jayda shook her head multiple times. They all waited and then finally, the final image appeared.

"…regret is my favorite. It is the desire that can never be fulfilled. So… perfect." The image of Seraph had light streaks coming from his arms. His image was bright yellow with shades of white.

"…what have I done? Why did I lose her? Jayda… I don't want to accept it's you I seek, but you are just as I remember… please… come to me!" The lights wrapped around Jayda. She struggled and panicked.

"JAMES! GET THEM OFF ME!" Lexi with her daggers and James with his chain began slashing away and the strands of light. Each strand they cut let out a cry of some sort. Jayda began to cry in fear. "GET ME FREE!"

"Jayda calm down! I told you it feeds off of negative emotions!" Jayda heard him and steeled her resolve.

"Okay." She said calmly. After enough slashing, she hit the ground and got up. The image screamed again and exploded in a bright light. Then Seraph landed next to the group and shivered.

"I don't want to do that again." He mumbled. Then the monster appeared again, this time white and black, and panting from exhaustion.

"I…never die… I am in every breath, every step… everything is… my life." The creature roared again and started to vanish. It roared again for the last time before vanishing and leaving a red and black pile of matter where it once stood. Then a purple portal appeared in front of it and three armored humanoid looking figures cane out.

"Spread out! Make sure it's dead!" To James, the voice sounded familiar. One of the figures ran up to James and flipped his hood down, revealing marks all over his face. "Are all of you alright?" Lexi lowered her weapon and James nodded.

"Shaken, for sure, otherwise we are just fine." He looked back and everyone nodded or gave a thumbs up. "You look familiar stranger."

"Yes, I didn't do my job to well, my apologies. You were supposed to have no memory of me, but alas you do." He sighed. "My name, as you know it, is Xairo. I am a void-born human and I was the one in charge of bringing you to this world." He looked at Jayda and bowed his head. "I wish things went smoother young one. Did your friend give you a name or are you still known as Ruby?"

"Ruby?" James mumbled.

"I am not who she was, my name is Jayda now. Ruby died a long time ago." She crossed her arms. "Good to see you again Xairo. I thought we were supposed to forget you."

"You were… but I'm still new to this… trans-dimensional life giving-super complex-transform… blegh…I'm new to this." He sighed. "We apologize for any anxiety as you regular humans call it."

"I've dealt with more. So tell me Xairo, you seem to know something about that thing. What the hell was it?" James pointed at the two people extracting something from the matter.

"Well, let me try to shed some light on what happened. Please sit on the ground. I can't directly interact with your world." The four sat down and listened. He looked at the pile and began.

* * *

"You see… since you both know you were pulled here from another dimension, I assume?" They nodded. "Good, anyway, what happened here was something very rare and possibly a mistake. This probably had a 1 in 132,654,712,098 chance of happening. How about that?"

"Wow." Jayda shook her head at the odds.

"So… Nimbasa city as you call it. That is where one of you came into this world. James you remember where you came in?" He looked up in thought.

"Yes. I didn't come here though, it was some sort of realm in a forest with these 2 women and many many Pokémon." He recalled.

"I see, so you must've come in here Lexi." He concluded.

"I can remember a little bit." She paused. "Oh wait a minute, yeah I remember Elisa, she escorted me to a room that she gave me. Why what did I do?" Xairo shook his head.

"A few things happened, but nothing YOU did. It was all natural occurrences as you say. Look here." He waved his hands and made a purple image. "Okay, see here? This is where Lexi was, this dot. This is also where she came into this world, represented by this line I drew here." He made a line. Now normally, this line would vanish and forever disappear. But however, something went wrong and rather than closing, it expanded. Making this, tunnel you went through a death trap. I say this because where you came in is above the tunnel where you began your fight."

"Oh… so when something passed through, it went haywire?" Lexi asked.

"Sort of, yes. But let me put it in a way Jayda will be familiar with." Jayda tilted her head in question.

"I'm listening." Jayda reassured him.

"With this, 'bubble' as we will call it, it can birth many different events. This particular event was triggered by emotions love and doubt mainly. Certain individuals have very weak mental barriers, like that poor Leonard fellow. Anyway, what happened, in short, was that his emotions took a physical, aggressive form that void-born call Mak'talisha, a beast forged out of unstable emotions. Look at the pictures." He moved his hands to create a new picture.

"The Mak…tapi-tali sha?" James struggled with the pronunciation.

"You can call it something simple if you want." The void being suggested. "The people of the void never need to learn anything, we just know it be true if we think about it."

"Wow, that's interesting. So you never need school or anything?" Lexi asked.

"Nope, we can see all. Like that fight for example. Straight out of a movie when I lived, okay now look here." He pointed at two circles, one pink and one grey. "You see, say these are your emotions in your heart. Then let this…" He made a blue line. "…represent the expanding dimensional rift, as experts call it. Then he put these two, together…" He put the circles on top of each other. "…then move it through the rift… and…" He did so and the circles exploded into a fake outline of a monster. "…presto! A vicious Mak'talisha."

"…wait who's Leonard?" James stood up and cracked his fingers.

"Oh, he was the boy killed. These were his emotions. Actually…" He turned back to his two companions who had finished extracting what they were looking for. "…that is what we are trying to extract, his soul. Unfortunately, his soul is fractured." He pointed at the two. "You may go see if you like." James nodded and everyone walked over to the two.

"Greetings." One bowed.

"Hello." One offered his hand and James shook it. "You are curious about the boy?" Lexi spoke before him.

"Is he alive?" The being tried not to laugh.

"Okay, I know you are in the dark about these things so I won't laugh. Just this once though. No, no being of any strength could survive being transformed into that. However, his soul remains, shattered, but not destroyed. It is possible to repair in time." The one talking looked over the group of four. "But perhaps there is a quicker way…" He took out a book and read through it. Jayda sighed and made a little light on her finger to entertain herself. "AH YES! LOOK HERE!" The being showed James and Lexi the book. "It says if the soul of the victim is freed by another living soul not from the void, they can piece the soul back together! You can save his soul!" James was slightly lost.

"So… we can help him?" Lexi asked.

"Yes Yes! That is… if you want to."

"Of course we will help!" She said. "Right James, Jayda?" Jayda listened to his explanation and smiled.

"You know it, James?" He just nodded.

"Tell me what I need to do." James said. "Seraph?" He asked politely.

"The kid deserves mercy. I'll help." He agreed.

"Okay, so who here is your leader?" The being asked.

"Leader?" Lexi asked. "Why James of course!"

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"You are the strongest as far as I've seen." She said with a light blush. "Unless anyone disagrees?"

"I'm all for him." Jayda causally shrugged.

"…" Seraph just nodded with a frown.

"Okay. So you have a chain yes?" The being asked.

"Yes." James gripped the bladed end.

"Place it in here." He pointed to a glowing hole with a tiny Jade-colored sphere levitating there. He placed the bladed end into the hole and the sphere exploded into a tiny cloud of dust. Then Seraph noticed a bunch of Jade colored crystals on the ground and in the air.

"Guys, look." They all were awed by the little things.

"What next?" James asked.

"Well, one way or another, you need to collect these fragments of his memory. Then once all of them are collected, his soul will be freed and will pass on into the next life." He explained. "There are 12 of them. Go get them and bring them here please." The four nodded.

"Alright you heard him, collect any you can get. Those flying ones I can hook down, everything else should be simple." The three went about collecting while James looked up and tried to find the easiest one to grab. Seraph picked up the first one.

_Leonard was born in Oldale town in the Hoenn Region. _

Then he kept going until he found two more.

_His first Pokémon was a young Absol._

_It was lost to un-known causes._

Then Lexi…

_He wanted to become a Pokémon breeder._

_His parents were part of the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region._

_He feared what he could not understand._

Jayda found hers next.

_He feared Bug, Psychic, and Fire types._

_He wanted an idealistic world._

_He was willing to die for close friends and his Pokémon._

Finally, James had gotten all of the floating shards.

_One thing he never admitted was his fear._

_He had a crush on Rosa._

_His fate was a mystery._

"That's all there are, bring them here." Xairo directed. They all obeyed and handed what shards they had and gave them to Xairo. "Well, at least his soul will be at peace… wait, what's this?" The shards all projected a light to form another image.

"All this is really trippy. What did I eat again?" Jayda scratched her head. "Bad mushrooms?"

"Jayda, this is real. Snap out of it." James rebutted. They all turned their attention to the new image and it formed into an Absol.

"Oh… I've heard of this before. Rarely when a soul is put back together, a final request is given by the soul, let's listen in…" They heard what was static in their heads and they each could barely make out what was being said.

_"This Absol was once my Absol's egg until we lost it. Find it and raise it for me, because I am no longer able to be in its dreams. Oh and if it's a girl, please raise her to be shy and respectful. It seems weird I know, but you see I had this vision of a Pokémon family that I had halfway completed. She was to be the shy, timid one. Or if it is a guy, the friendly soul that speaks for those who can't. I know this seems very fantasy oriented but it is my wish this comes to being. Bring my other three Pokémon; Salamence, Flygon, and Archeops to my best friend Justin in Undella Town on the eastern side of Unova. Do this and I will be eternally happy…" _They heard one more thing. _"…take it with you, do not leave it with Justin…"_

…

Each of them snapped into reality and found themselves on the train car once more.

"Why are we back now? We still can't fully understand what happened to this Leonard." Jayda sighed. "Guess we should just to what the young 'un wanted." She looked out the window. The train was moving still unaware of what just happened. "A Pokémon family…"

"I agree, strange. Even stranger was he wanted the Pokémon wither shy or kind… and STRANGER than that, he wants us to take it with us. He said, if I heard correctly he told us Not to leave it with this Jason or Justin kid."

"Justin, James." Jayda corrected. James shrugged and slumped on the train seat.

"What time is it? PLEASE tell me it's almost evening." Lexi checked her watch and gasped.

"Literally no time has passed since we went through that."

"OH COME ON!" James faked his cry. Then all at once they realized Rosa was still out and laying on the floor. "Alright then, Lexi can you carry her?" Lexi giggled devilishly.

"Scared to touch another girl?"

"What? No!" He laughed until his eyes befell the three pokeballs on the floor. He looked around for the Archeops but found nothing. He assumed they were all inside and picked up the capsules. He placed them in his bag and sighed. "Death follows us."

"Huh? What James?" Lexi heard a bit of it. Wanting to keep his secret visions hidden he lied.

"Nothing." He felt tired and recalled Jayda. "Get some rest, you've earned it." She bowed and allowed herself to be absorbed into James' palm. "And Seraph." The Gallade turned his head so he could see.

"After that fight. I felt something inside of you that is hidden." Seraph's eyes narrowed. "No hard feelings." Seraph's mood lightened.

"Yeah… um… you too, and sorry for uh… killing you. I'm lucky you came back and… I'm glad you did."

"Now boys, we have injured here. Seraph can you teleport us to the Pokémon Center again?" Lexi interrupted with a serious tone.

"Oh, right yes. Stand still everyone."


	10. Justice and Protection

**Part 2 of the two chapters I released today. Enjoy. Be warned this chapter might poke at various political and emotion strings in your mind, I just clarify this is ****PART OF A FICTIONAL STORY**** and should not be taken to offense.**

When Rosa came to in the Pokémon center, she was far from okay. She kept on screaming about random things that were coming to kill her. She had no idea sometimes that she was even alive, says the doctor. Now, the group was at the Pokémon center offering a unique type of help that everyone but Jayda didn't know about.

"Yes we are here to see Ms. Rosa." Lexi asked the nurse.

"Oh her? Guests aren't allowed into the mental health department." She frowned.

"Well our Gardevoir here is saying that she can help rid Ms. Rosa of her troubles." She responded.

"Oh? What is she going to do?"

"Ask the source, she won't tell any of us." James spoke up. The nurse eyed the Gardevoir standing behind them.

"This isn't a joke right?" The nurse asked with a stern face.

"No Nurse Joy. She wants you to trust her." The nurse sighed and reluctantly let them pass. If not for the long line, they wouldn't have stood a chance getting by.

"So Jayda, why aren't you telling us again?" James asked kindly.

"Well, I'm not so sure myself. I'm not telling because everything I've been recalling from the other day, I haven't mastered yet. This is a test for me to see if I've learned something." Lexi crossed her arms trying to think about what she meant.

"You learned something?" She asked.

"Sort of, a new skill I've been working on to help us in emotional situations." She moved her hand in a circle. "I haven't tried it yet." They walked into the room that was totally dark. Rosa, or what used to be, started panicking already. Jayda flashed over to her side and grabbed her head. "Look at my eyes." The flailing girl stopped moving and obeyed. "Sleep." Her eyes glowed blue and mirrored the hue into Rosa's eyes. At that Rosa's head fell back on the pillow.

"Jayda!" James was unnerved.

"Just let me do my thing." She said calmly. "Lock the door, nobody gets in." James shivered and Lexi shut the door. Seraph was still asleep from last night and thus totally unaware of what was happening.

"Okay so first we do this…" Jayda mumbled to herself. She took a stable stance and gripped Rosa's face. "Then… this right? Yes!" She pulled her hand back quickly and this time was holding a red, glassy orb. "HA! I did it!" She throw the orb around and caught it each time. "YES!" Everyone just watched her play with the mysterious sphere.

"So I'll be the one to ask it." James said. "Care to explain?" She turned with the biggest smile James had ever seen on her face, her being all business and such.

"I was watching Xairo's friends and reading their minds when they were extracting whatever it was out of the monster. So I copied their motions and used my newfound power I developed."

"…newfound power?" Lexi was interested. "What is it?" James could swear he saw a spark in Jayda's eye.

"The power to manipulate emotions!" Lexi was amazed while James was worried.

"What exactly do you mean manipulate emotions? Like… control emotions?" Jayda shook her head.

"Not just yet, but soon if I work hard enough, I can control emotions then after that… my plan on developing myself further can continue!"

"Yeah, if you can do that we could fight those things better!" At this James finally stopped their fanfare. They hit a nerve when they suggested they keep fighting. James wasn't a coward, but he was a man who didn't believe in violence. He needed to stop where they were headed.

"What do you mean 'fight better' Lexi?" James said with a stern voice.

"Don't you think it would be safe?" She offered.

"No, why are we worried about fighting those things? It isn't our job to do so." James stated.

"True, but what if we can stop them before they attack others?" Jayda suggested.

"No, you two are missing the point. I did NOT enjoy killing whatever it was. I did only because it threatened US, not others. I am not saying I would run if the public were to come under attack, but seeking those things out is not what I wanted to do." James declared.

"Oh come on James, put on your big boy pants." Jayda laughed. "Come on did you forget that that thing killed the little boy?" James was losing his patience. It was just that very ignorant tone Jayda sometimes let out that pissed him off, especially in serious situations. Lexi saw it and remained silent. James let Jayda continue. "I think you also might've forgot that it would've killed us if we didn't put it down."

"Pfft. You make it sound like it was a daunting task, 'put it down' sure." James huffed.

"Well I'm right, right?" James shook his head.

"Ok, no. It is YOU who forgot while watching those two extract the SOUL of the boy. His name was Leonard. YOU forget that the monster was made by his emotions. HIS emotions!" He paused and both Jayda and Lexi were just standing there with their eyes wide. "You know as well as I do that emotions come from your own heart. You did NOT kill an empty shell, but you kill the embodiment of his emotions. Yes, it might've set his soul free, but it is your ignorance that is really making me mad right now!"

"Oh whatever. It doesn't matter to me. As it should to you, all that matters is that we are alive and we got out."

"You know, saying it doesn't matter does bring back some memories. And you know what? I just realized something." Lexi wanted to stop this since she knew exactly what was coming.

"James, please calm down."

"Hold on. I just realized that no, Pokémon aren't different at all when it comes to violence. You are just like us, you seek out the violence and play it like a game. Whatever." He unlocked the door and opened it. "That attitude of yours…" He shook his head. "I hate where your mind is headed Jayda, I really do." He sighed. "I'll be in the lobby, do your thing." He left without another sound.

"…so what now Jayda?" Lexi asked.

"Lex, has he always been that way?"

"What way?"

"Anti-violence?" She asked. Lexi nodded.

"All he felt in life was violence. In school, he was always the odd one out, making him an ideal target for what humans call bullying. He got beat up often and I always took care of him after each beating. Still, rather than buying into what he felt each day, he wants to stand against it." She paused. "He isn't a coward Jayda. You would do well to talk to him and understand exactly what makes him who he is before telling him to change his thinking." Jayda looked down for a second and realized something.

"How can you remember that?"

"Dreams are an amazing thing Jayda. I personally want to learn all I can about them. I haven't told James yet, but I know how we died, and I saw our funeral. I saw everything after our encounter. So… I know he hates violence. Just take my advice, it's how we got to love each other." Jayda looked down again and nodded. She absorbed the sphere and sighed.

"I understand now. You have memories than there is something you should know." She sat down. "When James and I met, we were still not a part of this world. He had the power to change it all. I was his painted canvas and he had the option to change me in every way. He kept me who I was. And who I was I hated back then."

"You're strange sometimes." Lexi commented.

"What? It what way?"

"Well for starters, I'm a little confused now. You said those things to him, then AFTER the damage is done, you feel like you should've done something different." Lexi stood up. "You and I need to change that thought process you have. It is nothing personal, but I can't watch you two fight okay? Can we do that?" Lexi felt some fear looking into her ruby eyes.

"Fine. I wish he changed me. Then we could be better friends."

"Friends don't like you because of what you wish you were. They love you because of what you are now. So don't change. He loves you the way you are, just as he does with me."

"…wait, isn't that immoral in a human's mind to have two mates?" Lexi laughed.

"Yes, but you guys can love each other as much as you want… just don't… you know try to mate with a human, ANY human. It just doesn't seem… fitting?"

"I do not understand." She frowned.

"Pokémon and humans probably don't mate with each other for… a list of reasons…" Then Jayda asked the most daring question ever.

"Have you ever mated with him?" Lexi squeaked and turned red. She brushed her hair to the side and sighed.

"…you really want to know?" She nodded.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, I just want to know if it is something I should consider." Lexi looked up nervously.

"You swear you won't try anything?" Jayda laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You realize that might tear a hole in the universe right? We are one, we are fused into one soul." Lexi grinned at the thought.

"Oh I see…"

"Exactly! It is plain out creepy." Lexi giggled. "…so how many times?" Lexi looked down and quietly stated.

"Four times we've done something."

"Ohhhhh… details?"

"What? Ha ha! Details! Oh that's funny!" Lexi turned from embarrassed to laughing it all off. Jayda smiled and leaned on her shoulder.

"I can't help it. I might be a Pokémon, but even we have gossip. And I can't help it because I'm still a woman." She giggled some more.

"Okay, I help you get along better with James and I'll give you details, deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands.

* * *

"Excuse me sir." A woman in a white elaborate dress called to James.

"Me?" He pointed at himself. The lady revealed her face and immediately, James saw that she really wasn't an ordinary human, since she her face was transparent. "What… are you?"

"I am like your friend, Xairo. I am a void-born human and thus I am not physically able to come into your world, but I can act is if I am here. I come to deliver a grim message that is of vital importance." James looked around and saw nobody was watching.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Rasola, leader of the Violet Defense. We are a faction in the void that seeks to develop gradual ties to the regular world." She bowed. "I am honored to meet you." James bowed back.

"You are a figure of power, it is my honor. This is the first time I've heard of a faction from the void." The lady nodded several times.

"The void is much greater in size that your world. It is a dangerous, lawless place where horrors threaten to invade your world. The Violet Defense fights them back with few numbers. While our numbers are few, we have the most skilled warriors that ever lived." She saw the look in his eyes of wanting to help. "Do not bother offering help. A being like you cannot come to the void and live. It is our fight and we will see it through." James took a knee.

"I see, than all I can do is offer a thank you." The lady was impressed with his gratitude and wisdom.

"Rise. I see you are very wise. You know you can trust me and you understand the sacrifices others are making. Honor to you." She said.

"What is this message you come to tell me?" He asked politely.

"You and your companions have been discovered and made known to one of our enemies, the Black Scroll. This organization seeks to invade your world and make it their own."

"What do you mean discovered?" James asked.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to that white haired girl with the yellow eyes?" James' eyes grew in anticipation.

"Yes, her name was Eve, we called her that. She is the leader I'm guessing." He assumed.

"No, she was a spy sent by their leader. I should explain her origins." She looked around and continued. "When you two came to this world, something went wrong. When you came here, opposites for both you and your friend were made. They were the embodiment of everything you are not. You see, you are wise, kind, and peaceful. Your opposite is violent, manipulative, and dangerous. They are both allied with the Black Scroll."

"That by itself is bad news, but that isn't all right?" She nodded in agreement.

"Their leader seeks to lure you into joining her side. She knows that you have the ability to save souls. She seeks to use that power for her benefit. She hasn't found out we met yet. She could still talk to you today. Whatever you do, do not let her false promises trick you into joining her, I beg you." She said with a serious tone.

"Understood. I will let my friends know immediately."

"I am worried about your companion, the Gardevoir." She paused for a minute and looked into James' eyes. "You could've changed her into the perfect individual. Yet you kept her bad sides. Why did you do that?"

"Because it wasn't fair that I changed someone's life to benefit my own. I accepted the challenges that came with that choice." Rasola was impressed, but worried.

"I just pray she doesn't get you killed."

"Do not worry. She might be out of control sometimes, but I have domination over her. She started a fight and almost killed another Pokémon. I was able to cripple her so we could stop her fighting."

"I see. But I am worried the freedom you give her is making her think she can do anything without consequence. I understand you have a reason to let her be free, but she needs discipline. Perhaps I can send a recommendation via dream? Your friend seems to be learning how to see and manipulate dreams."

"The human?" She nodded. "Lexi, interesting… Yes, but if it involves her coming to extreme harm, I will not do it." The lady looked down.

"It will cost you a piece of yourself to willingly do it, but the result I know will be better. She will know discipline and your role in her life. It will not rob her of her will entirely, but her ignorance and her zealous bloodlust will be gone along with other things." She bowed. "The last thing I need to tell you is this: Eve is not to be trusted James. She might have the appearance of someone you love, but she is an enemy and the opposite of your friend. Do not trust her." She bowed. "Until we meet again." Her image vanished and James was left to plan out what to do.

* * *

(later outside the Pokémon center)

James had dozed off in thought from what he had heard. It was when he heard the door open he snapped awake. He rubbed his head and knew he had a dream but cursed because he was woken up the wrong way. He looked up and saw Lexi smiling down at him.

"Wake up sleepy, Rosa's all better!" She beamed with happiness. James yawned and stood up.

"Well then, Jayda's trick worked. Has she calmed down a little?" Lexi kicked her leg forward and back.

"A little. She wants to talk things over with you and learn to respect your viewpoints. At that moment Jayda walked out. She smiled slightly and scratched the back of her head as she approached.

"Hey James?" She started.

"Yes Jayda?" He looked at her.

"You wanna… I dunno, walk to Undella town and back so we can talk a few things over? I need to explain myself for earlier, it wasn't right some of the things I said to you. So, how about it?" James' eyes were full of surprise at her admittance.

"Alright, I think we should visit Leonard's friend while there and try to figure things out, just the two of us okay?" James nodded at Lexi.

"No worries James, I'll stay here and wait for Rosa with Seraph. Take care you two!" She walked back into the Pokémon center and left the two of them.

"Shall we?" James asked kindly.

"Sure James, I'll follow." James started eastward to the route between the two cities.

"So I have things I want to make clear Jayda, and I need you to listen at least. Can you do that?" James stated as he caught a falling green leaf.

"I will listen." She obediently said. James glanced over at her face and smiled.

"I don't want you to be my servant, so don't be 100% obedient all the time." He pointed at her face. "You don't want to know what horrors I saw with your species in my past life. Good lord, in their minds you were the perfect… you know, never mind. What I'm saying is be independent and be you! Now onto my point."

"Thanks James." Jayda blushed a little and looked away at the cliffs.

"You are so different away from people…" James put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel like I need to prove I'm strong, that is all." She revealed.

"Well let me tell you something. This is from my old life." He paused and took a deep breath. "Will hate bring it all back? Will it bring back the innocence? The sense of security? Will it bring back the husbands and wives and sons and daughters? Will hate make us better than those who hate us? Or merely bring us closer to them? Will hate help us destroy our enemies?" Jayda's eyes grew teary. "Or will it laugh as we destroy ourselves? There are those who say we don't know who our enemy is, but we do. Our enemy is a neighborhood mosque defaced by vandals. An Arab-American storekeeper in fear of reprisal. A scared Muslim child bullied because she is different. Hate is our enemy and when we start to hate other Americans, we have lost everything." He let the leaf get taken by the wind. "Hate has taken enough from us already, don't let it take you." Jayda sniffed and wiped a tear away. "Do you remember what that referred to in my past life?" She shook her head.

"It was moving… what are Americans?" James quietly chuckled.

"I will explain what I can. I come from a country call America in my old world and so does Lexi. We were called Americans. There was a day in September, like you use those months here, we did also back then, there was a day that someone attacked our country. Many, many people died, even more died trying to save those that were in danger. We called this day 9/11. What followed that day was racial hate and violence. What I referred to as Arab or Muslim were the main ones that were the target of this hate. I was young when this happened, but I remember as clear as day why I refuse to give into violence or hate often." James sighed. "One of my best friends was targeted by the very thing I stood against, hate." Jayda read his mind a little and gasped at what she found.

"…it was Lexi wasn't it?" James looked over sheepishly and nodded.

"Not her exactly. It was her family that got her involved in trouble. This was only because her grandmother was a Muslim, even though she, herself wasn't. That didn't matter to those who hated her. They only showed their hate to her once and tried beating her up." Jayda couldn't believe it. "But…" He stopped.

"But…?"

"I almost killed him." He sighed. "We might've been young at the time, but this kid was bigger and had a sharpened pencil. He was going to stick it into her eye."

"Did he?" Jayda asked.

"Hell no. He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. As he was going to drive the pencil into her eye, I grabbed his wrist and shoved it into his eye instead." Jayda was amazed at his heroism. "That was the moment I realized what the world I lived in was behind everything. It was a planet of hate. Hate almost harmed Lexi, almost killed that boy, hate led to so many more deaths. I took a stand against senseless violence and turned myself into a justice-led person. And as I grew older I continued to get bullied for my 'defense of the enemy' and I always said that hate is my enemy and nothing else." He cleared his throat. "And as I grew older, people always tried to question me by saying "If you believe in justice, why don't you agree that those terrorists should be brought to justice?" or "Hate isn't your enemy, the terrorists are." And everything in between followed." He looked at the sky. "My argument was dumb. After all, I was what people called a "coward" or "fair-weather" meaning I just say what's on my mind and never mean it. Sure, maybe my argument was wrong, but I wanted what could never be achieved." Jayda looked up at the sky with him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"World peace. I was living in a fantasy world where the concept of "World peace" still existed in my vocabulary, I wanted everyone to join hands and live life. But that will never happen as cold as the truth is. People live in the past and never try to build a better future. The war will carry on even if I no longer exist in that world, but that no longer matters to me, now my war with hate continues in a different life." He looked at Jayda face to face. "I admire your spirit to fight, I do, but can't we use that for justice and protection rather than proof? I know you are strong, Lexi and Seraph know you are strong, Cressie knows too well you are strong. My point is that violence plagued where I came from originally, and I want to try and keep that there and not spread to you specifically." Jayda wanted to hug him, but waited. "I say that because… well I care about you in such a unique way. I know it's not like how people viewed you in my world, as a girlfriend or something, I care for you like…"

"Like a part of yourself that you never could care about before." She said for him.

"Right… how did you know?"

"I just felt it in your heart." Now she hugged him. He hugged her back. "I see why you reacted that way when I was going on a roll. I'm sorry for stressing you and I understand now. For you I'll be about justice and protection, not proof. Because I care for you in the same way James. We are one soul, but we are two parts to that one. We care about each other and we watch out for each other." She let him go and sighed. "I guess it's my turn to reveal my past to you."

"Look if it's bad you don't-…"

"No, I need you to know who I was so you can see who I am. I have nothing to hide from you." She started. "I was born like any other Ralts. I had a mother and a missing father. My mother raised me until one day some human came and turned her into a statue, leaving me alone. So being small, I was often the target for hungry Pokémon. It was in a city when I met another abandoned male Ralts. He was weak and couldn't fight for himself." Jayda clenched a fist. "He told me how his parents were ripped to shreds in front of his own eyes and how many Pokémon and harmed him and left him to die. About how luck had kept him alive to this day. So I swore to fight and fight and fight until nothing could challenge my strength."

"To protect him?" James asked curious. Jayda nodded.

"I was a year older than him. He was like a little brother to me James." She continued. "Until one day… my violence finally got to his heart and made him and I get into a fight. It wasn't physical, but it ended in me leaving him and setting off to find my mother. So now all alone and but a single driving purpose to keep me moving, I trained with other Gardevoir and Gallade, I evolved. I sat underneath waterfalls and scaled mountains as a frail, adolescent Kirlia. I mastered different kinds of psychic power and methods like what I used on Rosa. I evolved. I fought back trainers and humans that sought to capture me and use me as a soldier… I changed." She growled. "It was then when I saw that some humans don't give a damn about my kind! So enraged, I kept training and defeating the world's best trainers in front of millions of people by myself!" She started listing them off. "The Champion of Kanto, Team Rocket, Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and now Plasma! All of those that stood in my way to find my mother were defeated and stood aside. Not even the evil teams tried to use their technology on me." She released her anger and took a deep breath.

"I had no idea how strong you were. So you hold back when you fight?" She remained silent and continued.

"Six years ago I found that human who took my mother. She was still catching Pokémon and selling them on the black market. She tried to catch me herself, and again I defeated her. She stood aside as I searched for my mother. When I finally found her, she was totally traumatized and shaken to the point of no return. When the human explain what she had done to her, I killed her on the spot… but my rage wasn't quelled. I took my pacificed mother outside and set her next to a river. I walked back to the building and killed everyone inside before setting the Pokémon free and burning down the complex. I killed about 37 men that took my mother away from me." James shivered and felt fear for a split second. "Then I was considered dangerous and everyone was to never fight me. I was free to do what I pleased so I took my mother back to my birthplace and took care of her. It was after she died of age that I was lonely and met Xairo… then I found the best thing that ever happened to me." She looked at James with shiny eyes. "I found you and Lexi. You two…you two give me reason to keep living, just as that Ralts I protected did. How can I ever thank you for that?" She shed a single tear. James just silently hugged her and rubbed her back.

"So. We fight for justice and protection?" James perked the mood up. He let her go and extended his hand. Jayda smiled and nodded.

"Justice and protection!"

**Your feedback is welcome here.**


End file.
